Undressing Quinn
by RagDollCat
Summary: Como directora de una galería de arte de Boston, Quinn Fabray ha hecho tratos importantes en el pasado, pero ninguno como aquel. Para poder firmar con la increíblemente atractiva, brillante y exitosa artista Rachel Berry, para que exhiba sus celebradas esculturas eróticas en una exposición, Quinn debe cumplir una curiosa pero absolutamente no negociable demanda... Advertencia G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

1

—Estás cerca de tu objetivo.

Asentí, recogí una pierna bajo mi cuerpo e intenté encontrar un punto en la pared beige tras su cabeza en el que concentrarme.

—Sí, cerca.

— ¿Y las pesadillas?

—No he tenido ninguna desde marzo —Suspiré y, por fin, busqué la mirada de Holly. —Vale, de acuerdo, he tenido un par —Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. —Debería haber buscado un terapeuta masculino.

— ¿Te resulta más fácil mentirle a un hombre?

Chasqueé la lengua.

— ¿Y a qué mujer no? Vamos, ¿cuántas veces le has dicho a un hombre que el tamaño no importa?

Holly frunció los labios un momento y después agitó la cabeza, con sus rizos rubios saltando alrededor mientras lo hacía.

—Vale. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

—Empezaste tú —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. —Todavía no duermo por la noche, y la única razón por la que no compruebo las puertas y las ventanas es porque me obligo a no hacerlo. Así que, cuando no puedo dormir, me tumbo y me preocupo por no haberme levantado a comprobar las putas ventanas y puertas.

—Él no está en Boston.

—No, no está aquí —Miré la habitación a mi alrededor, fijándome en el elegante mobiliario de cuero antes de acurrucarme en el sillón reclinable en el que estaba. El cuero debería haber hecho que la habitación pareciera más profesional, aunque resultaba relajante y cómodo. Era extraño. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría sentirme cómoda en la consulta de un terapeuta.

— ¿Qué tal tu vida sexual? —Con esa pregunta puso el dedo directamente en la llaga. Pero supongo que me lo merecía.

—Ausente de pollas, pequeñas o grandes. O algún coño —Me miré las manos, encogiéndome de hombros. —No encuentro a ninguna persona que me resulte sexualmente interesante.

—Quieres decir que no encuentras a ninguna persona a quien puedas dominar en la cama, así que ni lo intentas.

Me encogí de hombros y casi me reí al imaginarme vestida de cuero negro, con un látigo en la mano.

—Bueno, esa imagen tiene su atractivo.

—No seas frívola, Quinn.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la suya. Su rostro estaba tan serio como su voz.

—Vale, las personas débiles no me ponen. Y las fuertes... —Contuve el aliento.

—Te asustan.

—No, ya te lo he contado antes, no me dan miedo los hombres, ni las mujeres, ni el sexo. Me da miedo Finn Hudson, me asusta de un modo que nunca antes pensé que pudiera llegar a sentir.

— ¿Cómo te hace sentirte ese miedo?

Me levanté y me alejé del sillón reclinable.

— ¿Por qué no tienes diván?

Holly se rió. Su risa era fuerte y sonora, y me reconfortaba.

—El diván está bastante pasado de moda. Yo prefiero el reclinable.

Miré el lustroso sillón de cuero reclinable que acababa de dejar.

—El sexo no me asusta.

—Creo que eso es lo que quieres creer.

Odiaba la palabrería psicoanalítica. Frunciendo el ceño, miré por la ventana.

— ¿Cuándo te compraste el Jaguar? Me alegro de comprobar que mi dinero se está destinando a una buena causa.

—El mes pasado —Se aclaró la garganta. —Siéntate, Quinn.

Volví al sillón y me senté.

—Esta tarde tengo una reunión importante.

—Sí, lo mencionaste antes. ¿Esta reunión puede dar un empujón a tu carrera en la galería?

—Eso creo. Si sale bien, la junta de dirección lo tendría difícil para encontrar una razón por la que no renovar mi contrato el año que viene.

—Es importante para ti.

—El éxito es importante para todo el mundo —Tomé aire profundamente; había sonado dura y enfadada. Mis siguientes palabras fueron más propias de mí. —Todavía no he conocido a nadie que disfrute con el fracaso.

— ¿Tu jefe todavía es una fuente de estrés para ti?

—Es un hombre frustrado, lo sé. Y entiendo que no quiera perder su puesto en la galería. Pero no importa quién se siente en mi despacho, porque cuando llegue agosto él se habrá ido, de todos modos.

—Estás disfrutando viéndolo sufrir.

Me estremecí, y después sonreí.

—Usa su poder para manipular a las mujeres.

—Su falta de respeto hacia las mujeres te hace querer castigarlo.

Joder, sí, yo quería castigarlo.

—Es posible.

— ¿Te recuerda al hombre que te violó?

—No. No se parece en nada a Finn Hudson. William Schuester es un tipo mezquino sin capacidad de adaptación. Ha usado su estatus social, y los contactos que obtuvo al casarse, para mantener su puesto en Holman. Pero eso ya no es suficiente y ahora intenta desesperadamente seguir en la cima.

— ¿Ha habido algún hombre en tu vida en el que hayas confiado, Quinn?

—Confiaba en Sam.

—Sí—Holly suspiró. —Pero Sam Evans está en Nueva York. Él forma parte del pasado. Ya lo sabes.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Hoy en día no me fío de nadie —Levanté la mirada y vi que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno amarillo. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, porque nunca sabía si estaba escribiendo la lista de la compra, o creando un perfil psicológico que acabaría conmigo internada en una institución mental. La alarma que señalaba el fin de la sesión comenzó a sonar. Me levanté rápidamente del sillón.

—Hasta luego.

—Quinn.

Me senté de nuevo y apreté los dientes.

—De acuerdo.

Holly extendió la mano, cogió el temporizador de su lugar sobre el escritorio y lo metió en un cajón del mismo.

—Dejando a un lado tus preocupaciones laborales, es importante que continúes haciendo progresos en el modo en el que afrontas tus problemas personales.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero solucionar esos problemas.

—Sí —asintió, e inclinó la cabeza. —Pero cuando empezamos a avanzar, retrocedes.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

—Quiero que pienses en el sexo, Quinn. Piensa en el sexo y en el lugar que tiene en tu vida. Escribe lo que sería para ti una vida sexual normal. Cuéntame qué te haría disfrutar del sexo antes de la violación. ¿Te gustaba el sexo duro?

Enrojecí por la rabia y la vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo iba a desear, o siquiera pensar en desear sexo violento?

—El sexo duro no tiene nada que ver con una violación.

—Ya.

—La lujuria puede hacer que la gente desee cosas que son normales cuando tienen lugar entre adultos, y hay consentimiento.

—Quizá —No quería discutir sobre aquello. Me levanté. —Tengo que irme.

—Haz los deberes.

Asentí.

—Lo haré.

* * *

Al entrar en la galería, veinte minutos más tarde, sentí que parte de mi pasado se disipaba. El trabajo que hacía en la galería Holman me llenaba de un modo que nunca había experimentado hasta entonces. No necesitaba un hombre.

En la planta de arriba de la galería encontré a mi ayudante, Marley Rose, merodeando cerca de la puerta de mi despacho. Llevaba un traje pantalón de Armani que mostraba una esbelta y atlética figura por la que muchas mujeres habrían matado. Se había cortado su cabello castaño claro, y me gustaba el corte, de punta. Le daba un toque moderno y fresco. Algo que cuadraba, supongo, con la imagen que estaba intentando proyectar. Marley era una de mis compañeras favoritas.

Cuando me uní a la galería Holman, me di cuenta inmediatamente de que Marley Rose estaba siendo desperdiciada en su puesto actual, y que debería ser nombrada sub—directora. Esperaba resolver esa situación cuando yo misma fuera nombrada directora. Me ofreció una de sus rápidas y agradables sonrisas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, deteniéndome frente a ella y echando un vistazo a mi despacho.

—El señor Schuester quiere reunirse contigo antes de la negociación del contrato de Berry. —Me entregó la carpeta que contenía el contrato de Rachel Berry.

— ¿Dónde está?—pregunté, y miré mi reloj. Francamente, lo último que me apetecía hacer era charlar con Will Schuester, otra vez, sobre el contrato de Berry.

—El señor Schuester está ya en la sala de juntas —Inclinó la cabeza, señalando nuestra enorme sala de reuniones, que estaba en el ala opuesta del edificio.

La miré de nuevo y agité la cabeza.

—Odio lo bien que te queda ese traje.

—Lo pillé en las rebajas —Sonrió con la petulante expresión de la mujer que se ha ahorrado un montón de dinero, y lo sabe.

— ¿Te compraste un traje de Armani en las rebajas y no me avisaste? —La miré rápidamente. —Eso podría ser causa de despido.

Marley se rió mientras yo entraba en mi despacho, tiraba mi bolso en un cajón del escritorio y cogía mi agenda. La importante reunión, con Rachel Berry en persona, era mi último punto del día; resultaba curioso que esto no me pusiera de buen humor. Mi despacho en la galería de arte era el segundo más grande de la tercera planta, y tenía el aspecto de una pecera. La pared que daba a la zona de trabajo general estaba totalmente hecha de cristal. El arquitecto que había diseñado el edificio había apostado por el cristal, el metal, y un diseño moderno. Yo lo odiaba. Hubiera dado mi mejor bolso Gucci por una pared de verdad.

El resto de la habitación estaba pintado de color hueso, y el mobiliario se confundía con él. A primera vista, los visitantes podían pensar que el mobiliario surgía directamente de la alfombra. A mí me resultaba inquietante. La zona de trabajo general no era distinta, con toneladas de cristal y aluminio saliendo de la alfombra gris como si de un jardín de metal se tratase.

Cogí la carpeta que contenía el contrato de Berry y un bolígrafo. Aplazar la confrontación con Will no haría que la reunión, o el día, avanzaran más rápidamente. Los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en la zona central se mantuvieron en silencio cuando dejé mi despacho y crucé la sala. En la galería había gente que me apoyaba, y gente que no lo hacía. William Schuester había sido el director de la galería durante casi quince años, y la decisión de la junta de darme su puesto había molestado a algunos de los trabajadores. Sabía que en agosto, cuando me convirtiera en directora, seguramente tendría un par de puestos que re—ocupar.

Cuando entré en la sala de reuniones, Will Schuester estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil. Me senté a varias sillas de distancia de él, y dejé caer la carpeta sobre la mesa frente a mí. Sólo llevaba seis meses en la galería, y había pasado esos seis meses reorganizándolo todo para que encajara conmigo. Will había aceptado la mayoría de esos cambios en silencio, aunque cada vez se mostraba más dispuesto a presentar batalla.

Terminó su llamada bruscamente y se giró hacia mí. Su rostro parecía tranquilo, pero sus ojos le traicionaban, mostrando una irritación y un miedo que quise ignorar, y no pude. Will Schuester se estaba viendo obligado a abandonar un trabajo que adoraba. Finalmente, habló.

—Este contrato con Berry es un error.

—James Brooks quiere que se contrate a Rachel Berry. De hecho, ha dejado claro que tiene un interés personal en el éxito de este contrato —Además, había insistido en que perder la cuenta de Berry podría ser nefasto para mí. —Entiendo que no es una artista que tú comprarías, pero ambos sabemos que la junta tiene planes para esta galería que no estás dispuesto siquiera a considerar.

—Todavía no tienes mi puesto—Su rostro estaba rojo de rabia, pero fue la frialdad de sus ojos lo que me sorprendió.

— ¿Qué es lo que más odias de mí? —contesté. — ¿Mi género, mi edad, o que la junta ya no crea que sepas lo que es mejor para esta galería?

—No me gustas tú, señorita Fabray. Tu edad y tu género no tienen nada que ver con ello. —me espetó, y entonces se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Era la primera vez que reconocía que resentimiento especial hacia mí.

—Entré en la galería Holman para llevar a cabo este tipo de proyectos.

—Lo único que estás haciendo es destrozar la galería que yo he tardado años en construir. Has introducido una serie de obras vulgares y profanas que están alejando a nuestra clientela.

—Nuestros beneficios se han doblado en los seis meses en los que yo me he ocupado de las colecciones.

—Dinero ganado con pornografía ligeramente disfrazada.

—Si tienes algún problema con el modo en el que se están haciendo las cosas, habla con la junta.

Observé cómo su rostro enrojecía de rabia, pero no dijo nada. Conseguir mi fracaso y despido había sido el primer punto de su agenda desde el día en el que reemplacé a la joven y francamente poco preparada mujer que tenía en el puesto de sub—directora.

No me preocupaban sus confabulaciones. Sabía lo que quería la junta de dirección, y estaba proporcionándoselo a paladas. Se abrió la puerta, y ambos nos vimos obligados a poner una sonrisa en nuestros rostros mientras Marley hacía pasar a Rachel.

Había pasado tres días preparando mi primera entrevista con Rachel Berry. Sin embargo, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con aquella mujer por primera vez, supe que no me había preparado lo suficiente. Mi abuela me dijo una vez que las personas son como el vino. Algunas son amargas y difíciles de tragar, y otras yacen en tu lengua con una dulzura que puede hacer que se te erice la piel.

Me pregunté a qué sabría ella.

Rachel Berry, conocida por sus apasionadas y eróticas esculturas, era un sólido y sensual recordatorio de mi cama vacía... y estaba desnudándome con la mirada. Correspondía su desvergonzada inspección con otra.

Piel morena. Ojos tan cafés que eran casi como chocolate. Y un fino y delicado rostro que cualquier modelo habría deseado tener. Su cabello estaba suelto con algunas hondas adornando sus hombros. Y otra vez esos enormes ojos que a simple vista conquistaban a cualquiera.

Sabía un montón de cosas de Rachel Berry como artista. Sin embargo, la necesidad de saber más sobre ella como mujer salió a la superficie a los pocos segundos de verla por primera vez. No había duda en el deseo que recorría mi cuerpo. Mi reacción física me sorprendió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una mujer había provocado mi interés sexual.

Me levanté de la silla y le ofrecí la mano. Contuve el aliento mientras mis dedos desaparecían entre los suyos. _Cálida, suave, y fuerte_, fueron las primeras cosas que pensé de su mano.

—Es un placer, señorita Berry. Es un honor para Holman que nos tenga como primera opción para su próxima exposición.

Bien, había conseguido balbucear dos frases completas. Aparté mis dedos de los suyos y luché contra la aplastante necesidad de gatear por la mesa de conferencia y subirme a su regazo. Me senté.

Aproveché el instante en el que Will saludaba a Rachel para recuperar el control. Mis pensamientos se habían visto dispersados por una lujuria pura y sin adulterar.

—Estoy aquí por usted, señorita Fabray. Su reputación la precede.

Noté el calor subiendo por mi rostro, y eso me molestó. El sonrojo no formaba parte de la imagen de mujer moderna e inteligente que había tardado más de dos años en desarrollar. La terapia, las clases de autodefensa y la determinación me habían ayudado a forjar un lugar en el mundo donde me sentía segura, y con el control.

De nuevo sentada observé cómo Rachel Berry separaba la silla que estaba justamente frente a mí. No era alta, al menos, de un metro sesenta, y tenía la elegancia de una gacela. Se sentó y se concentró en mí como si yo fuera la única persona en la habitación. Era el tipo de atención femenina de la que habría disfrutado en el pasado, pero ahora hacía que me sintiera incómoda. Por Dios, aquella mujer era impresionante.

Esperé hasta que se hubo acomodado antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Tengo entendido que tiene veintidós piezas preparadas para la exposición.

—Sí, pero siempre hay veintitrés. Es lo que esperará mi público —Inclinó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en mi rostro. —Necesito a la mujer adecuada para la última pieza.

—La galería le ayudará a encontrar a una modelo dispuesta —Saqué el contrato y lo coloqué frente a mí. La mujer adecuada. Evité fruncir el ceño. ¿Acababa de prometer a aquella guapísima e increíble mujer que tendría a la mujer adecuada?

—Ya he elegido a la modelo.

«Ya ha encontrado a la mujer adecuada —pensé. —Una chica con suerte».

Tan pronto como descubriera quién era, la iba a odiar con toda mi alma.

—Bien, he hecho los cambios en el contrato que su abogado insistió en que se hicieran, y he incluido los términos que habíamos acordado previamente. Sin embargo, debo admitir que su estipulación de las condiciones fiduciarias ha sido difícil de vender a la junta.

—No me gusta compartir mi trabajo con gente en la que no puedo confiar. Si la exhibición en la galería Holman demuestra ser una experiencia placentera para mí, no tendré necesidad de retirar mi trabajo de sus hábiles manos —Se detuvo, miró mi rostro cuidadosamente, y después me preguntó en voz baja: — ¿No tiene curiosidad por saber quién será la mujer que pose para mí?

Me obligué a sostener su mirada, adentrándome en esos ojos castaños rodeados de espesas y largas pestañas. Había diversión en ellos, y en la curvatura de sus firmes labios. De nuevo sentí el deseo de saber a qué sabía. Dejé que mi mirada se deslizara sobre los suaves y finos rasgos de su rostro. Aquella mujer parecía un ángel caído. Un ángel caído tremendamente travieso.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, miré deliberadamente el contrato, antes de hablar.

—La galería se asegurará de que tenga a la modelo que necesite para su última pieza —Empujé el contrato a través de la mesa con el bolígrafo.

Will Schuester gruñó cuando Rachel cogió el bolígrafo y firmó ambas copias con marcados y concienzudos trazos. Empujó el contrato de vuelta hacia mí, pero no levantó sus dedos cuando yo intenté cogerlo.

—La veré a las seis de la tarde.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la suya, ignorando la inhalación que había provocado en Will aquella afirmación.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Usted será la modelo de mi último proyecto, señorita Fabray —Se levantó mientras yo firmaba los contratos. — ¿Sabe dónde está mi estudio?

Asentí, aturdida. Con manos sorprendentemente firmes, le tendí su copia del contrato, y después me senté de nuevo. Incluso me sentí ligeramente orgullosa de haberme acordado de firmar los contratos, y de darle a ella una copia. La observé mientras doblaba el contrato y lo guardaba en un bolsillo del interior de su chaqueta.

Después de un breve intercambio con Will, aquella maldita mujer se marchó, dejándome a solas con el contrato.

Intentando no temblar, lo coloqué de nuevo en la carpeta con el nombre de Rachel Berry en la cubierta, y me levanté.

—Esto debería ser archivado.

Sin molestarme en mirar a Will dejé la habitación y me apresuré en llegar a mi despacho.

Marley estaba en mi oficina cuando entré. Saltó en mi escritorio y sonrió.

—He contestado todos los emails de tu bandeja de entrada. Tienes cuatro entrevistas mañana antes del almuerzo, y he confirmado los preparativos para el viaje de la señorita Sugar Motta. Estará aquí el viernes, como estaba planeado —Caminó hasta colocarse frente a mí, y me miró fijamente. — ¿Y bien?

Asentí.

—Ha firmado.

— ¡Joder, Quinn! Eso es genial —Cogió la carpeta de mi entonces paralizada mano. — ¿Qué pasa?

Tragué saliva con dificultad, y negué con la cabeza.

—No te lo vas a creer.

—Vamos, suéltalo.

—Rachel Berry quiere que pose para la última pieza de su colección.

—Oh. Dios mío.

Oh, Dios mío, sí. Aquella maldita mujer había firmado el contrato después de que yo le asegurara que la galería le proporcionaría a la modelo que quisiera. Me había tendido una trampa. Estaba excitada, y asustada. Hubiera sido idiota negar que encontraba a Rachel Berry demencialmente atractiva.

—Quinn, eso es fantástico.

Me giré y la miré fijamente.

—Dime, Marley, exactamente, ¿qué parte de esto es fantástica?

— ¡Venga! Una mujer atractiva quiere desnudarte y esculpirte. ¿Qué demonios podría ser mejor que eso?

Estaba más o menos delgada. Nunca había sido una de esas mujeres que se obsesionan con las dietas; sin embargo, hubiera preferido ser más delgada. Además, no tenía interés en desnudarme para un artista. Agitando la cabeza, me giré para encontrar a Marley mirándome. Frunció el ceño, caminó hasta la puerta de mi despacho y la cerró.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró con expresión decidida.

—Quinn, eres una mujer muy hermosa.

—Gracias, Marley —Yo me consideraba atractiva, y no sabía cómo explicar a Marley lo que estaba pensando realmente.

—Tienes una cara adorable, y un bonito cuerpo con curvas —Extendió los brazos para mostrar el esbelto y estilizado cuerpo que yo envidiaba en secreto. —Yo soy casi un chico.

Riéndome, negué con la cabeza y me senté en mi escritorio.

—No te pareces a ningún chico que yo haya visto nunca.

Marley se inclinó sobre mi escritorio.

—Mira, una mujer como Rachel Berry no comete errores. Quiere esculpirte a ti, Quinn. No a mí y no a la señorita Johnson Tetas Falsas de ahí afuera.

Miré a través del muro de cristal, a la zona de trabajo donde estaba el escritorio de Sarah Johnson.

— ¿Crees que son de mentira?

— ¿Estás de coña? No pueden ser de verdad —soltó Marley. —Estoy pensando en denunciarla a la _EPA._

— ¿Por qué?

Marley se encogió de hombros.

—No es posible que siga siendo biodegradable.

Me reí, y miré de nuevo a Sarah; Will estaba haciéndole la corte en su escritorio. Personalmente lo encontraba tedioso, la mayor parte de las veces, pero era obvio por qué Sarah fingía interés. Creía que podía ayudarla a llegar a alguna parte en el mundo del arte. A pesar de su próxima retirada forzosa de la galería Holman, William Schuester tenía influencia.

Will terminó de pavonearse ante el peligro medioambiental, y se dirigió a mi oficina.

—Sera mejor que te marches —dije a Marley, —o tendrá una oportunidad para preguntarte por qué no has salido aún con su hijo.

Marley hizo una mueca y se cruzo con Will justo cuando este entraba en la habitación. El rápido movimiento lo confundió por un momento, y su mirada se movió entre la silueta que salía y yo, varias veces, antes de decidirse por mi cara.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Will?

—Acabo de contarle a Sarah lo del trato con Rachel Berry. Está dispuesta a reemplazarte como modelo —Will se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, e inclinó la cabeza. —Es más joven y delgada que tú.

«Más joven, más delgada y más plástica». Miré hacia Sarah, y supe exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Se helaría el infierno antes de que yo la dejara desfilar en toda su artificial gloria ante Rachel Berry. No estaba totalmente convencida de posar para ella, pero sabía que no permitiría que lo hiciera ella tampoco.

—La señorita Berry ya ha elegido. Le prometí que la galería le proporcionaría la modelo que quisiera —Me eché hacia atrás en el sillón, y observé que Will se movía con nerviosismo.

Por fin, miró a Sarah y se encogió de hombros.

La señorita Tetas Falsas me miró, y después volvió a su trabajo.

Mi teléfono sonó. Will salió de mi despacho, dejando la puerta abierta, cosa que odiaba. Mientras cogía el teléfono, Marley se acercó a la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente. Iba a echarla de menos cuando fuera a prisión por asesinar a Will.

—Dígame.

—¿Señorita Fabray?

Rachel Berry. Su voz era suave y refinada, aunque despertaba algo salvaje y casi indescriptible en mí. Quería estar enfadada con ella por su atrevimiento, pero la verdad era que disfrutaba tanto de su arrogancia que no podía esperar a enredarme de nuevo con ella. El hecho de que hubiera llamado tan pronto me hizo pensar que quizá ella se sentía igual.

—Señorita Berry, me alegro de que haya llamado. No me ha dado demasiado tiempo para considerar su oferta —Mi saque de apertura fue recibido con un breve silencio.

—No era una oferta.

Miré mi escritorio, suspiré, y después miré a Marley, que estaba en la zona de trabajo. Sostenía un trozo de papel con RACHEL BERRY ES UNA DIOSA escrito en él con enormes letras rojas. La miré y giré mi silla para no tener que verla de nuevo, a ella, o a su estúpido letrero.

—Le aseguro que hay montones de mujeres que, de buena gana, se desnudarían y posarían para usted. Pero parece que yo no soy una de ellas —Aquella era una maldita mentira. Bueno, era una mentira a medias. Me resultaba fácil imaginarme desnuda con Rachel Berry; era lo de posar lo que me dejaba fría. Me concentré en una de mis uñas, y fruncí el ceño al ver la cutícula. Era el ejemplo perfecto de cómo me sentía interiormente: desaliñada.

—Tengo la sensación de que es el momento de que hagas algo distinto —dijo.

—No estoy estancada —le espeté, y entonces fruncí el ceño, dándome cuenta de que no había dicho nada al respecto.

Su silencio no era cómodo. Casi podía oír la maquinaria girando en su cabeza mientras consideraba lo que mi respuesta le había revelado. Cerrando los ojos, esperé a que dijera algo. Cualquier cosa.

—No llegues tarde, Quinn.

Colgó. Crucé las piernas, e intenté ignorar la humedad en mis medias, y la sutil vibración en mi clítoris. La rabia y el deseo se retorcían en mi cuerpo, y no tener un modo de canalizar ninguna de estas cosas me hacía sentirme frustrada, y profundamente contusa. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que habla conocido a una persona que estimulara mi cuerpo como lo hacía Rachel Berry.

Giré mi silla y miré a Marley, que estaba fingiendo que trabajaba en el ordenador. Eché un vistazo a mi propio monitor y me di cuente de que mi programa de mensajería instantánea estaba parpadeando. Hice clic en la ventana, y vi un mensaje de Marley.

«Sólo una idiota rechazaría la oportunidad de pasar el verano DESNUDA con Rachel Berry».

«Vete a la mierda», contesté, y después cerré el programa.

Observé cómo se reía Marley un momento, y después giré de nuevo mi silla para mirar por la ventana. Ella tenía razón. Rachel Berry era una mujer atractiva y con talento, y las mujeres viajaban miles de kilómetros para posar para ella. Debería sentirme orgullosa de que me quisiera en su estudio. Era una gran artista, y sabía dar forma a una mujer. Aun así, su deseo de capturar mi alma me intranquilizaba.

Exponerme a una mujer como Rachel era un paso mucho mayor que cualquier cosa en la que mi terapeuta y yo hubiéramos trabajado. No soportaba sentirme vulnerable. Había intentado con todas mis fuerzas dejar atrás mi experiencia en Nueva York, pero eso no significaba que estuviera preparada para exponerme.

A pesar de todos esos miedos y de la rabia que sentía por que Rachel me hubiera ganado, me había quedado con una fina capa de excitación que hervía bajo mi piel. Casi podía sentir sus manos moviéndose sobre mi cuerpo, la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío y la rotunda punta de su polla abriéndose camino en mi interior. Porque claro, no era ningún secreto lo que Rachel Berry tenía entre las piernas.

Bajé la cabeza hasta mi escritorio.

—Qué puta pesadilla.

* * *

Después del trabajo, corrí a esconderme en mi apartamento. Llevaba dos años viviendo en Boston, y había utilizado ese tiempo para crear un espacio que era único, y solo mío. El apartamento tenía cuatro habitaciones, Incluyendo la cocina y el enorme baño. Mis muebles eran modernos sin ser incómodos, y había usado un color crema en cada habitación. Podría admitirme a mí misma que mi apartamento era mi santuario lejos del mundo. Había aprendido, por las malas, lo cruel que puede ser la vida.

Me quité los zapatos y los dejé junto a la puerta. Después de echarle un vistazo a la correspondencia y tirar la publicidad a la basura, llevé el resto a la mesa de la cocina y me senté. El primer sobre era de Nueva York, y tenía la dirección de mi ex-novio Sam en el remite. Mi relación con Sam había sido una de las pocas de mi vida que se había convertido en amistad cuando el sexo se terminó. Parecía una invitación de boda. Lo era. Fruncí el ceño mientras leía los detalles, y luego la tiré sobre la mesa. Sabía que no podía ir. Volver a Nueva York, aunque fuera para la boda de un amigo, era completamente imposible para mí.

La invitación de boda me había incomodado, y sabía por qué. Era egoísta y terriblemente cruel, pero me dolía que Sam hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Aunque sin duda se lo merecía. Sam era el mejor hombre que había conocido. Una parte muy egoísta de mí esperaba que siguiera bebiendo los vientos por mí. Enfadada conmigo misma, me froté la cara.

Me levanté, me hice un sándwich y volví a la mesa. Entonces abrí el resto de correo, hasta que solo me quedó un enorme sobre del museo para el que había trabajado en Nueva York. Temerosa, lo abrí y esparcí el contenido sobre la mesa. No recordaba haberme inscrito en la lista de correo del museo con la dirección de mi casa, pero debía de haberlo hecho. Había sido un error estúpido. Los brillantes folletos publicitarios se deslizaron uno sobre otro cuando cogí un comunicado de prensa con una foto de Finn Hudson en él. Había sido ascendido, y ahora tenía el puesto que yo había dejado hacía más de dos años.

Dios, lo odiaba, Me pregunté si llegaría el día en el que podría mirar su rostro y no sentir sus manos destrozándome las entrañas. Casi podía oler su colonia. Me enfurecía que simplemente su fotografía tuviera el poder de invadirme y herirme.

El teléfono sonó mientras masticaba el resto de mi sándwich. Salté sobre él inmediatamente, aliviada.

— ¿Diga?

—Hola. ¿Qué te vas a poner esta noche para ir a ver a Berry? ¿Vas a ponerte la ropa interior a juego? Ponte el perfume que compramos en el centro comercial la semana pasada, el que lleva el nombre de aquella cantante —Marley hizo una breve pausa. —Oye, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí. Voy a ponerme el vestido azul, y tengo planeado ponerme ropa interior a juego, y nada de perfume.

—Oh, ¡venga, Quinn!

—Marley, no tengo intención de seducir o provocar a Rachel Berry —Miré la cocina y el correo que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Si no echas un polvo pronto voy a tener que renovar mi suscripción del _Penthouse Forum_.

Me reí, divertida por su tono malhumorado.

— ¿Por qué no sales tú, y echas un polvo? Joder, echa otro por mí —Marley resopló y después suspiró profundamente.

—Los hombres dan asco, Quinn. Debería empezar a ir a los bares gay, e intentar encontrar un amigo gay y una amante lesbiana. Entonces podría fingir que estoy en una serie de televisión, y no volvería a preocuparme por la aburrida vida real.

Me incliné sobre la encimera.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no vas a olvidarte de los hombres. Sin embargo, una noche salvaje con una mujer ampliaría tus horizontes.

Se rió, y casi pude verla encogiéndose de hombros. A pesar de su bravuconería y encanto, Marley era bastante dócil, y dudaba que se permitiera estar con otra mujer. Charlamos durante algunos minutos más, me recordó de nuevo que me pusiera perfume, y entonces terminamos la llamada. Apreciaba a Marley. Las amigas siempre habían sido una excepción en mi vida, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ducharme en colonia.

Dejé el teléfono de nuevo en su base y me acerqué a la mesa. El poco atractivo y cruel rostro de Finn Hudson me devolvió la mirada. Haciendo una mueca, cogí la foto y la rasgué por la mitad. No significaba nada para mí. Tenía que creer eso. Lo había dejado atrás... a él, y a aquella vida.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, me obligué a meterme en la ducha. Debajo del agua fría de la ducha de masaje, intenté, en vano, aclarar mi mente. La verdad era que, teniendo en cuenta lo fascinante y atractiva que era Rachel Berry, yo sabía que era demasiado peligroso involucrarme con ella. No era el tipo de peligro que marca y daña, sino la clase de peligro que hace que la sangre hierva y la carne se caliente por la impaciente pasión.

Me apoyé en la pared de azulejos de mi placa de ducha, y cogí la alcachofa de su soporte. Aclaré el jabón de mi cuerpo despreocupadamente, y después deslicé el vibrante chorro entre mis piernas. El agua fría se abalanzó contra el calor de mi sexo, haciendo que mi clítoris latiera con el dulce dolor de la excitación sexual. Con el pulgar, cambié los ajustes de la ducha y presioné con mayor firmeza contra mis labios. El agua golpeó mi clítoris de nuevo mientras movía lentamente la ducha alrededor.

¿Sería Rachel el tipo de amante que disfrutaba del placer de una mujer tanto como del suyo propio? ¿Se moverían sus manos sobre la piel con conocimiento y habilidad? Me presioné contra la pared, con toda mi fuerza, y dirigí de nuevo el agua hacia mi clítoris. Me imaginé una lengua moviéndose sobre mí, lamiendo mi sexo, y después subiendo para acariciar y rozar mi clítoris. El peligroso y estimulador placer del roce de los dientes, y después los firmes labios succionando.

Cerré los ojos. Tensé las piernas. Me corrí. El orgasmo azotó mi clítoris. Mis entrañas se tensaron en respuesta. El interior de mi vientre discordaba con la respuesta de mi cuerpo al incesante flujo de agua. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un me había sentido llena? Quería a alguien, y no era tan tonta como para creer que valdría cualquiera. Quería a Rachel. Sintiéndome momentáneamente débil, volvía colocar la ducha en el soporte, y respiré profundamente.

La urgencia había desaparecido. La ardiente lujuria que había estado conteniendo desde que puse los ojos en Rachel Berry se había disipado, pero me pregunté cuánto duraría ese estado. Tenía la sensación de que la masturbación no sería un sustituto permanente para Rachel.

Cuando el teléfono sonó estaba a medio vestir. Para cuando llegué hasta él, el contestador automático ya había saltado. Me detuve y esperé hasta que mi versión electrónica dijo a quien llamaba que no estaba disponible. Sonó el pitido, y lo único que oí fue silencio. Después colgaron con un suave clic. Tomé aliento, irritada ante el temor que me había sobrecogido.

Aunque habían pasado casi catorce meses desde la última vez que Finn me había llamado, lo primero que pensaba siempre que tenía una llamada en el contestador era que había sido él. Cogí el teléfono y comprobé la identificación de la llamada. Era un "número desconocido". Colgué el teléfono y me quedé allí de pie unos segundos, luchando contra la paranoia y el auto—desprecio. Me odiaba por permitir que Finn Hudson tuviera un lugar en mi mente. Finalmente, volví a mi habitación para terminar de vestirme.

Cuando me aburrí de dar vueltas, cogí mi bolso y las llaves. No quería llegar tarde; eso permitiría que Rachel llevara la delantera.

* * *

_Si les gusta me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber y así podré publicar mañana o pasado, depende de la aceptación. La historia cuenta con 10 capítulos y el epilogo. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

2

Estaba sentada en el coche frente a su estudio, un edificio de ladrillo en el centro de Boston. Tenía los dedos aferrados con fuerza al volante. Bajé la cabeza y, tras regodearme en la autocompasión durante un par de minutos, solté el volante y cogí mi bolso. Me arrastré fuera del coche, anhelando que mi disgusto fuera obvio.

El estudio de Rachel Berry ocupaba toda la segunda planta del edificio de tres pisos. La última planta era su apartamento, aunque se rumoreaba que apenas un par de personas habían conseguido una invitación para entrar en su espacio personal. No conocía a nadie que hubiera logrado estar tan cerca de la elusiva señorita Berry. La primera planta albergaba una exposición permanente, y una pequeña galería que era de las más famosas de la zona.

Abrí la puerta y entré.

Rachel estaba hablando con una cliente frente a una enorme escultura de roble representando dos figuras femeninas. La pose era íntima y sensual, de un modo que hacía que mi estómago se tensara. La cliente estaba pasando las manos por la suave y seductora escultura de madera como si no pudiera evitar hacerlo. Sabía que no se marcharía sin adquirirla; sólo verla acariciar la escultura hacía que yo misma quisiera comprarla. Avergonzada, me recordé el agujero que había dejado en mis ahorros la compra de uno de sus trabajos unos seis meses antes, en una subasta.

La fascinación de la mujer hacia aquella pieza me incomodaba, y me giré para echar un vistazo al resto de la galería. Una gigantesca escultura de piedra dominaba el espacio; estaba marcada como VENDIDA. Las líneas de la figura femenina eran suaves y apasionadas. Me pregunté a quién habría usado Rachel como modelo para aquel trabajo, y si ella seguía aún en su vida.

Escuché un murmullo de voces y pasos en el suelo de madera, y después el tintineo de las diminutas campanas sobre la puerta, indicando que la cliente se había marchado. Miré a Rachel y vi cómo cerraba la puerta, y las persianas. Estábamos solas.

—Pareces preocupada, Quinn.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Señorita Berry, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre la posibilidad de proporcionarle otra modelo.

—Solo tú puedes serlo.

Caminó hasta la escalera y desenganchó la cadena que sostenía la señal de PRIVADO. La cadena golpeó la pared brevemente, pero resonó de forma inquietante a través de la galería vacía.

—Mi estudio está subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Quizá porque eres impresionantemente bella.

—Quizá eso no sea suficiente —Me quedé quieta, conteniendo la necesidad de pasarme los dedos por el cabello. Odiaba ponerme nerviosa.

—Tú me inspiras.

Bueno, ¿qué demonios podía decir después de eso? Yo lo inspiraba, y una sensación de mareo y delicia femenina me atravesó, golpeó mi ego y presionó mis labios. Me había dejado sin palabras, y sabía que eso era exactamente lo que Rachel pretendía.

¿Qué quería de mí? Luchando contra la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, pasé junto a ella y subí las escaleras. Rachel Berry parecía demasiado para mí. Yo había abandonado todo deseo previo de desafiarla. En su estudio, sobre una lona, había un bloque de alabastro de gran tamaño. Frente al alabastro había una plataforma baja cubierta con otro trozo de lona. Me giré hacia las escaleras, y la miré. Estaba en el último peldaño, mirándome.

— ¿Empezamos?

¿Yo había preguntado eso, de verdad?

Sonrió ante mi pregunta, divertida, supongo que por la voz de pito con la que las palabras habían salido de mi boca.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos.

Tragué saliva e intenté ignorar el modo en el que su oscura mirada se deslizaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Su piel tenía el color que le hacía parecer bronceada, como un batido con un poco de chocolate y me hacía desear lamerla. Me arrepentí de haber tenido ese pensamiento, y me acerqué a la plataforma, desde donde miré el gran trozo de piedra que descansaba junto a ella.

—Generalmente no usas alabastro.

—Pocas de las modelos que han posado para mí encajan en ese medio —Admitió Rachel mientras cerraba la puerta, encerrándonos en el interior.

—Entiendo.

Señaló un biombo que había en una esquina.

—Encontrarás una bata tras el biombo. Ponte solo esa bata.

Asentí y caminé hacia el biombo. «Solo esa bata».

La bata era de seda azul oscuro y olía a suavizante. Me quité la ropa con manos temblorosas y me la puse. La seda estaba fría y cayó sobre mí suavemente. Hice un doble nudo en el cinturón (mi nudo de seguridad), y finalmente me aventuré a salir de la protección del biombo.

Vi que ahora había un cojín de algodón sobre la plataforma. Era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera tenderme sobre él.

Rachel me miró, y su mirada se movió desde mis pies hacia arriba, hasta que se encontró con mi rostro. Su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Disfrutas poniendo nerviosas a las mujeres? —le pregunté.

Levantó una ceja.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Mirándola, caminé hasta la plataforma, echando chispas. Rachel sabía exactamente lo que me estaba haciendo.

— ¿Cómo te gustaría que me pusiera?

—Me gustaría que te tumbaras boca arriba y que gritaras mi nombre, pero por ahora trabajaremos en la posición para la pieza.

«Boca arriba, gritando su nombre». Tragué saliva y di un paso atrás. Era la primera vez que Rachel expresaba su interés sexual en mí y, debido a lo interesada que yo empezaba a sentirme por ella en ese aspecto, su afirmación me sorprendió. La chocante admisión verbal de nuestra obviamente mutua atracción me había despojado de mi nerviosismo anterior, y había introducido una nueva tensión. Aquella mujer ya no era solo una mujer que quería que posara desnuda para ella.

Rachel Berry, ahora, era una mujer que quería desnudarme con propósitos sexuales. Unos propósitos de los que yo habría disfrutado, bajo otras circunstancias. Pero no en aquella situación, yo no tenía el control.

Jugueteé con el cinturón de la bata, con dedos temblorosos. El doble nudo no era suficiente.

—No puedo.

Levanté la mirada y miré su rostro.

Estaba observándome, confusa.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

La pregunta, hecha con tanta dulzura, fue como una cuchilla sobre mi piel. Es difícil comprender cómo es posible que las palabras puedan traspasarte tan profundamente, y tan rápido. No le tenía miedo, al menos no físicamente. Sin embargo, emocionalmente, ella representaba un mundo de sensualidad y placer que me había estado negando durante mucho tiempo.

Rachel Berry era todo lo que había buscado siempre en una persona: fuerte, inteligente, arrogante, con talento y tremendamente atractiva. Su elegancia física me ponía nerviosa. Aquella era una mujer que conocía su propio cuerpo y que, además, sabía exactamente cómo usarlo para su propio beneficio. ¿Resultaría ser aquella elegancia y su aparente atención a los detalles más de lo que yo podría soportar? Es decir, si consiguiera encontrar el coraje para seducirla.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Éste no es el tipo de relación que tengo normalmente con los artistas.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Me gustaría decirte que no, y marcharme —Aparté la mirada, enfadada conmigo misma por dejarle saber lo incómoda que me sentía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices que no, y te marchas?

Me sonrojé y miré la plataforma.

—Perder tu contrato me dañaría profesionalmente.

— ¿Y crees que debería sentirme culpable por haberte metido en una situación que encuentras incómoda? —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró fijamente.

— ¿No te sientes culpable? —Levanté una ceja al preguntarle, y no me sorprendió que apartara la mirada. —No pareces el tipo de mujer que normalmente tiene que recurrir a este tipo de cosas para ganarse el tiempo o la atención de una mujer.

—No, podríamos decir que las mujeres se me dan bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me preguntaste? ¿Viniste a Holman sabiendo que querías que posara para ti? —Su expresión lo decía todo. Rachel no era una mujer acostumbrada a tener que dar explicaciones.

—Acudí a Holman para mi exposición por ti. Tú eras mi objetivo, Quinn. Valoro las piezas que creo. Así que, por supuesto, quiero que se muestren en la mejor galería posible, pero podría haberlo hecho en cualquier otra galería de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué no me preguntaste? —demandé de nuevo, más furiosa que antes por su maniobra de prepotencia.

—Porque me habrías dicho que no.

—Así que forzaste una situación en la que no podría rechazarte —Me giré y me alejé de la plataforma. — ¿No crees que esto hace que la situación dé un giro?

—Quizá. Pero no dejo que mis escrúpulos morales se interpongan en el camino para conseguir lo que quiero.

Estaba segura de eso. Alejándome más de ella, me detuve frente a una estantería casi vacía que había junto a una de las paredes. Un sencillo trozo de terciopelo, en una de las baldas, sostenía ocho mujeres en miniatura. Cada una era única y estaba bellamente tallada.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Forman parte de un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando para mi abuelo.

La miré un momento, y dejé que mi mirada volviera a las figuras mientras ella se aproximaba.

—Son preciosas.

—Gracias —Cogió la primera pieza, tallada en palo de rosa. —Ésta es mi abuela, Agnese. Llegó a Estados Unidos solo con un hatillo de ropa a su espalda, y una niña. Había escapado de Italia en un momento en el que parecía imposible. Una vez aquí, trató de encontrar al padre de su hija

— ¿A tu abuelo?

—No. Mi tía Vittoria es totalmente italiana —Cogió otra talla. —Ésta es ella. Es médico en Nueva York. Cuando mi abuela se dio cuenta de que nunca encontraría a su amante, aceptó un trabajo en un supermercado de Little Italy. Mi abuelo la encontró allí y, según dice, inmediatamente sintió un deseo irrefrenable por ella. Ese deseo se convirtió rápidamente en amor. Le prometió el mundo, y aceptó a su hija de dos años como si fuera suya. No han pasado ni una sola noche separados, durante todo su matrimonio.

—Su relación no fue fácil. Tuvieron problemas, pero se las arreglaron para sobrevivir. Tuvieron tres hijas y un hijo —Rozó la tercera figura femenina con un dedo dubitativo. —Mi madre, Shelby, era su hija. Las otras mujeres son las hijas de mis tías.

— ¿No tuvieron nietos?

—Todas fuimos chicas —se rió suavemente. —Aunque el abuelo espera que algún día yo tenga una hijo. Tiene ciento dos años y, como puedes imaginar, está impaciente por que cubra esa demanda.

— ¿Cuándo piensas entregarle las figuras?

—La próxima vez que vaya a Nueva York —Se aclaró la garganta. —Deberíamos empezar a trabajar.

Pasé junto a ella y caminé hasta la plataforma.

—No estoy segura de poder hacer esto.

—No te voy a hacer daño.

—Todas las personas dicen eso —Me obligué a quedarme quieta mientras caminaba hacia mí. Se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocarme.

—Yo no soy como el resto de las personas de tu vida.

—Ya lo sé —No era como _nadie _que hubiera conocido antes. Tomé aire profundamente. ¿Cuánto tardaremos?

—Las primeras dos sesiones serán de unas dos horas.

Dos horas. Ciento veinte minutos desnuda con una mujer a la que no conocía. Tomé aire, y me obligué a mirarla a la cara. Me pregunte si Rachel pensaría que estaba loca. Jabón y un ligero toque de _poison _de _Dior_ acariciaron mis sentidos.

Su aroma era muy femenino, pero había algo más. Después de un momento, lo localicé. Olía como a brisa de verano y a manzana. Me humedecí el labio superior. Tomando mi mano, me guió cuidadosamente hacia la plataforma y me ayudó a subir a ella. Sus dedos se libraron rápidamente de mi nudo de seguridad. Abrió la bata y la dejó caer por mis hombros.

—Confía en mí.

— ¿Qué tipo de confianza puede garantizarme una extraña?

—Confía en que llevo creando belleza toda mi vida, y en que nunca, en mis treinta y dos años, he pensado en destruirla —Se aclaró la garganta, sin que su mirada se apartara jamás de la mía. —Cuando era pequeña, mi padre coleccionaba mariposas. Cuando cumplí ocho años me dio la colección que había tardado años en reunir. Me sentí devastada ante toda aquella belleza sin vida. Como puedes imaginar, mi padre no sabía qué hacer conmigo.

—Sí, me lo imagino —Tomé aliento cuando sonrió con dulzura,

—No puedo comprender cómo puede alguien admirar la belleza, y luego destruirla en un intento de mantenerla consigo. Al final, enterramos aquella colección de mariposas en un pequeño funeral en el patio trasero.

—Yo crecí en un edificio de apartamentos de Nueva York —Tragué saliva, y mantuve mis ojos en su rostro. Apenas podía creer que Rachel no hubiera bajado la mirada ni siquiera por un momento.

Dejé caer la bata, y un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda mientras la seda bajaba por mi hiper-sensibilizada piel hasta caer totalmente. Estaba expuesta… vulnerable. Me asustaba poder complacerla. Me asustaba no poder hacerlo.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había estado desnuda frente a una persona. Desnudarse para alguien era algo íntimo, mucho más íntimo de lo que yo me había permitido en mucho tiempo. En alguna parte del camino le había dado a Rachel la confianza que me pedía.

Expuesta y preocupada, vi cómo retrocedía un par de pasos. Permanecí inmóvil mientras la mirada de Rachel dejaba mi rostro, y vagaba lentamente sobre mis pechos, y después más abajo. Inhaló bruscamente, contuvo el aliento, y después lo liberó como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo respirar. Su reacción me ayudó a dejar escapar parte de la tensión que había estado enroscándose en mi interior. Nadie puede permanecer impasible ante la admiración de alguien.

—Túmbate —dijo amablemente.

— ¿De lado? —pregunté, deseando que mis entrañas dejaran de temblar.

Asintió en silencio, sostuvo mi mano hasta que estuve de rodillas, y entonces me liberó. Encontré su mirada y no vi nada excepto aprobación. Dios, aquella mujer era increíble, y su aprobación significaba más para mí de lo que había esperado. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se detuvo para mirarme. Sus ojos se movieron desde mis pies hasta mis piernas, después hasta mis pechos, y, finalmente, hasta mi rostro.

—Preciosa —Se giró y cruzó la habitación para coger algo. Volvió hasta mí con un trozo de seda roja y la sostuvo frente a ella, viéndola a ella, y a mí. Rachel se detuvo, y entonces agitó la cabeza y se alejó de nuevo. Esta vez trajo un pequeño cojín, que coloco bajo mi cabeza.

Sus dedos se movieron por mi cabello, extendiéndolo sobre el pequeño cojín. Entonces colocó la seda, cuidadosamente, sobre mi pecho. Mis pezones se irguieron inmediatamente, estimulados por el roce del suave material. Sus suaves dedos rozaron mi hombro mientras el material se deslizaba bajo mi brazo y caía a mi espalda. La seda, acariciando y cayendo por mi espalda, envío una oleada de conciencia y excitación por mi espina dorsal. Aparté la mirada mientras Rachel se arrodillaba en la plataforma frente a mí.

Intentando mantenerme inmóvil mientras sus manos se movían sobre la línea de mi cadera, me concentré en el aún intacto bloque de alabastro. Rachel movió su mano hasta mi muslo; empujó mi pierna izquierda hacia delante, y deslizó la seda entre mis muslos para cubrir mi sexo. Luché contra la necesidad de moverme hacia ella, de animarla a que siguiera tocándome. ¿Me deseaba ella del mismo modo en el que yo la deseaba?

La seda, fría al principio sobre mi piel, se calentó con mi roce. Me sentí enrojecer, e intenté pensar en algo horrible para evitar que mi cuerpo respondiera a una atracción que Rachel parecía no tener interés en explorar en ese momento. Su roce había sido tan impersonal que me sentía desamparada. Era difícil recordar que no estaba en una situación personal íntima. Y para ella, aquello era trabajo.

Cerré los ojos un momento mientras Rachel llevaba la seda de nuevo sobre mi muslo, cubriendo mis "partes íntimas", pero dejándome en un estado de desnudez que era increíblemente estimulante.

—No sabía que cubrías a tus modelos.

Me miró a los ojos y asintió.

—Es una pena cubrirte. Pero cuando te vi por primera vez, fue lo que pensé —Bajó de la plataforma. — ¿Estás cómoda?

Sorprendentemente, lo estaba.

—Sí.

Me dejó y volvió con un enorme cuaderno de dibujo. Se sentó en el suelo a medio metro de distancia de la plataforma.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a pasar un par de sesiones dibujándote. Una vez que elija la pose final, comenzaré a trabajar la piedra. Los esbozos me permitirán trabajar en la obra cuando tú no estés aquí.

No tenía nada que hacer, excepto observarla. Y eso era suficiente.

Rachel tenía unas poderosas y cuidadosas manos. Manos que se deslizarían, y dedos que se moverían sobre la piel, brindando calidez y placer. ¿Sería una amante cariñosa, o tomaría a la mujer bajo ella y la devoraría con ansia? Casi podía sentir su cuerpo, pequeño y grácil, moviéndose contra el mío, entre mis piernas, y en mi interior. Mi vientre se tensó contra la nada, y me mordí el labio inferior un momento para evitar gemir.

Me concentré en su rostro de nuevo. Era perfecta... la línea de su mandíbula era suave, clásica, de un modo que me hacía desear tocarla. Tenía un cuerpo fantástico, definido y musculoso, pero no demasiado. Era una artista que se expresaba en un medio físico, así que era de esperar.

Cuando estaba en la universidad salí una vez con una mujer, pero no había comparación. La diferencia era abrumadora. Mis recuerdos de Brianna eran un frenesí de uniones físicas que me dejaban dolorida, y pidiendo más. Brianna me había enseñado muchas cosas sobre mí misma, y sobre cómo complacer a una mujer.

Pero Rachel no era una universitaria. Intensa y apasionada, era el tipo de mujer a la que la mayoría de las mujeres no se pueden resistir, al menos en algunos aspectos. Todas sus obras de arte, incluso las más pequeñas de su galería eran sensuales, y estaban llenas de voluptuosidad. Yo admiraba su trabajo desde hacía años, y ahora estaba esculpiéndome a mí. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que conocería y posaría para Rachel Berry el mismo día, me hubiera reído.

El silencio de la habitación era sorprendentemente reconfortante. Era extraño, porque yo adoraba el ruido, y generalmente tenía la radio o la televisión encendida cuando estaba en casa. ¿Por qué el silencio era más fácil de soportar con ella?

— ¿Tomarás fotografías?

—No —Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mía. —Nunca fotografío a mis modelos.

Aquello era un alivio. Tener dibujos míos era una cosa, pero fotografías en color era otra. ¿Qué mujer normal querría que su culo quedara inmortalizado en color?

Me estremecí ante el pensamiento de la cámara. Durante la terapia habíamos hablado de las fotografías que me habían tomado durante el examen médico en el hospital, después de la violación. Aún podía recordar el débil clic de la cámara, y el flash iluminándose. A pesar de mis esfuerzos para no reaccionar, Rachel lo había notado y había dejado el cuaderno.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre sus manos, y me miró.

—Pareces disgustada.

—Estaba pensando en algo desagradable —Dejé caer mi mirada en el trozo de suelo que se extendía entre nosotras. —Pero estoy bien.

Cogió su libreta y volvió al trabajo mientras yo intentaba dejar el pasado a un lado. Últimamente, me parecía más fácil apartar lo que me había pasado en Nueva York. Nunca abandonaba mis pensamientos, pero ahora parecía doler menos, y enfurecerme más. No había sido fácil para mí traspasar el punto del dolor y la traición. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil llegar a la fase de rabia si no hubiera considerado a Finn Hudson como un amigo. No es que fuera un amigo íntimo, pero tampoco era un extraño. Hasta ese momento en mi despacho, cuando me di cuenta de que era peligroso, nunca había pensado, ni por un momento, que pudiera hacerme daño.

Miré a Rachel y la encontré trabajando atentamente. Había algo especial en ella, y era algo más que sus habilidades artísticas. Me sorprendía que pudiera inspirar a una mujer como ella. Había viajado por todo el planeta, y era una de las escultoras más solicitadas del país. Sus obras embellecían los vestíbulos de incontables edificios de todo el mundo. Hombres y mujeres de todas partes hacían larguísimos viajes para acudir al lugar donde yo estaba tumbada.

Rachel pertenecía a un universo de belleza que yo podía mirar, pero del que nunca sería parte realmente. Mi pasión por el arte, tanto clásico como actual, me había ayudado en los difíciles años con mis padres, y durante la mudanza a Boston. Aun así, nunca había llegado a comprender realmente qué significa ser un artista.

Me moví e hice una mueca cuando el músculo de mi muslo se tensó. Estar sentada, inmóvil, había provocado quise me agarrotara.

—Necesito estirar las piernas.

Rachel se levantó y caminó hasta la plataforma.

— ¿La pierna?

—El muslo —Tragué saliva cuando se sentó en la plataforma, y me hizo un gesto para que me tumbara boca arriba. —Déjame ayudarte.

—De acuerdo —Me tumbé y extendí las piernas. No sirvió de nada.

Rachel recorrió mi músculo con sus suaves dedos antes de usar ambas manos para elevar mi pierna y moverla. La seda roja descubrió mi sexo, revelando los húmedos rizos que lo cubrían. La observé con los ojos entrecerrados mientras suave, pero firmemente, masajeaba mi muslo, y suspiré cuando el músculo comenzó a relajarse bajo su mano.

—Levántalo un poco.

Coloqué mi pie contra la almohada sobre la que estaba tumbada, y lo levanté ligeramente mientras sus manos se deslizaban al subir por mi muslo, casi hasta el hueso de mi cadera, para detenerse y después viajar lentamente de nuevo hacia abajo. Aquella mujer estaba intentando dejarme tonta. Me mordí el labio inferior y tragué saliva para evitar hacer sonidos. Entonces me miró, y sus ojos vagaron hasta mis pechos, y después hasta mi rostro.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

—Gracias.

— ¿Mejor?

Asentí, y me aparté de ella cuando separó sus manos. Sabía que estaba a punto de abrir las piernas y pedirle que me follara.

—Ya estoy bien.

—De acuerdo.

Después de un par de segundos, asintió y se levantó. La miré mientras volvía a su lugar en el suelo, y recogía su cuaderno de dibujo. Esperó hasta que volví a la posición que habíamos acordado y coloqué la seda de nuevo en su lugar, antes de empezar a trabajar de nuevo. Mi excitación hacía que permanecer inmóvil me resultara casi imposible.

De repente, Rachel me habló.

—Háblame.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Que te hable?

—Cuéntame qué tal te ha ido el día.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, he tenido una buena mañana, pero la tarde ha sido un infierno.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Sí. Una arrogante mujer me manipuló para que posara desnuda en su estudio.

—Debe de ser realmente horrible ser tan hermosa.

La miré, y vi que una sonrisa se había deslizado en sus labios mientras miraba atentamente el papel frente a ella.

— ¿Por eso es por lo que estoy aquí?

—La belleza es algo maravilloso y diverso. He conocido a mujeres que quizá no encajan con la definición tradicional de belleza, pero que eran absolutamente hermosas para mí. Y después hay mujeres como tú... un rostro precioso, y esas curvas... Mi abuelo hubiera dicho que eres una mujer llena de curvas, desafiante, y emocionante al explorarla.

— ¿Y tú quieres explorarme?

Levantó la mirada.

—De todos los modos posibles.

— ¿Le dices eso a todas las mujeres que traes a tu estudio?

Se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Se sentó en el borde de la plataforma, y me pasó el dedo por la línea de la mandíbula.

—Quinn —El modo cariñoso en el que dijo mi nombre, combinado con el suave roce de sus dedos sobre mi rostro, me hicieron desear abrazarla. —Cuéntame por qué tienes esa imagen tan pobre de ti misma.

Me sonrojé; necesité hacer un gran esfuerzo para no moverme.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Estoy aquí tumbada, desnuda. ¿Qué más quieres?

Siguió mirándome sin decir nada. Me sentí casi penetrada por su mirada, como si estuviera leyendo mi alma. Sus profundos ojos lo tomaban todo de mí, y me moví, incapaz de controlarme.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, permitiéndome ver su respuesta a mi acción. Ella me deseaba, a pesar de la imagen fría que estaba representando.

En silencio, Rachel me observó mientras yo jugueteaba con el cojín.

La seda roja se deslizó por mi piel, y sentí que me sonrojaba cuando mis pezones se irguieron más al ser empujados por el material. Posó sus ojos sobre mi pecho. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Tragué saliva, Casi podía sentir su boca sobre mí. Tenía los pezones tan duros que me dolían. Moví las piernas, y vi cómo su mirada se movía por mi cuerpo hasta ellas. Deseé no llevar la seda puesta. Quería que ella viera los húmedos rizos de mi sexo, para que supiera cuánto la deseaba.

Suspiró, y se levantó.

—No estás tan desnuda como tú piensas.

—He hecho exactamente lo que me has pedido ¿Qué más quieres? —Mi respuesta fue brusca y dura. Me arrepentí de haber perdido el control, pero me había dolido que rechazara mi respuesta sexual.

—Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero te escondes a ti misma más de lo que escondes al mundo.

Vi cómo se alejaba de la plataforma. Se giró para mirarme mientras la tensión crecía entre nosotras, y entonces bajó los ojos al suelo.

Durante un largo momento no dijo nada, y yo no fui capaz de dejar que el silencio persistiera.

— ¿Qué más te da?

Rachel recogió la bata del suelo.

—Hemos terminado.

—No han pasado dos horas —Presioné mis labios brevemente. Había hecho lo que ella había querido, y su insatisfacción me ponía furiosa.

—No, pero estás demasiado tensa para continuar.

—Lo siento.

No quería disculparme; por un momento, me permití un poco de auto-desprecio por la disculpa. La situación era ridícula. No importaba cómo intentara justificarme, seguía sin estar cómoda con la idea de posar para ella. Decir que no a Rachel Berry parecía imposible. ¿Quién era ella para entrar en mi vida, y empezar a pedir mi tiempo y atención? Pensé en mi vida antes de que ella apareciera, y la odié por recordarme una de las cosas que había perdido.

—Vístete y te acompañaré a la salida.

Me levanté y dejé que la seda cayera. Rachel me tendió una mano para ayudarme a bajar. Dejé que mis dedos se cerraran sobre su palma un momento, antes de soltarla. En silencio, me ofreció la bata.

La miré brevemente, la descarté, y caminé hasta el biombo. Me vestí rápidamente, aliviada porque la sesión hubiera terminado. Allí, de pie, con mi vestido puesto, aún me sentía desnuda. Mi clítoris vibraba entre mis labios menores, y tenía los pezones increíblemente duros. Cogí mi bolso, dejé el biombo y me enfrenté a la razón por la que mi cuerpo había reaccionado con tanta fuerza.

Rachel estaba junto a las escaleras, con la puerta abierta de nuevo. Levanté la barbilla, y caminé hasta ella.

Pasando a su lado, bajé las escaleras. Al final, me detuve y me pregunté si aquel final precipitado significaba que había cambiado de idea respecto a que fuera yo la que posara. Se acercó a mí y me acompañó a la salida.

Mientras sacaba sus llaves para dejarme salir, tomé aire profundamente, y dije:

—Señorita Berry...

—Rae —me corrigió. —Mis amigos me llaman Rae.

No estaba segura de querer ser su amiga.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva mañana?

—Sí —Giró la llave en la cerradura, y me abrió la puerta. —Pediremos algo de comida, y pasaremos algo de tiempo juntas antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

Caminé rápidamente hasta mi coche, y la miré mientras abría la puerta del conductor. Seguía donde yo la había dejado.

No tenía sentido involucrarme con una mujer, sobre todo ahora que mi carrera iba por buen camino, y debería haberme sentido agradecida por su contención. Pero en lugar de eso, me sentía rechazada y enfadada.

Me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y encendí el motor. Rachel cerró la puerta mientras encendía luces. El deseo me estaba consumiendo, y saqué el coche del aparcamiento esperando ser capaz de llegar a casa antes de rendirme a la necesidad de masturbarme.

* * *

Por fin, inserté la llave en la puerta de mi apartamento, y la abrí. El viaje a casa no había hecho nada más que llevar al límite mi respuesta física a Rachel. Tiré las llaves y el bolso a un lado, y cerré la puerta con un suspiro de alivio. Cuatro cerraduras y una cadena después, la tensión comenzó a abandonar mi cuerpo.

Fui a la cocina y saqué una botella de vino. Con una generosa copa de vino en la mano, entré en la sala de estar. Aún podía olerla; el aroma de Rachel me había seguido a casa. Sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos sobre Rachel Berry, tomé un generoso sorbo de vino y dejé la copa.

Me saqué el vestido por la cabeza. Mi sujetador sin tirantes y mis braguitas blancas cayeron sobre el vestido. Me quedé con las sandalias un momento, y después me las quité mientras volvía a coger la copa. Humedecí mis pezones con el líquido, y dejé el vaso a un lado mientras mi mano se deslizaba sobre mi cuerpo. Me senté en el sofá. El material, ligeramente rudo, frotó mi piel mientras mi espalda se encontraba con su respaldo. Cubrí mi sexo con una mano, y cerré los ojos.

Al acariciar la caliente carne, un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios. Deslicé un dedo entre mis labios menores y rocé mi clítoris cuidadosamente. Mi dedo se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras pensaba en la mujer que me había llevado a aquel estado, sin pretenderlo siquiera. En mi imaginación, veía sus manos moviéndose sobre mis pálidos muslos, la oscuridad de su piel marcada contra la mía. Entonces, su pequeño cuerpo se movería sobre mí mientras su boca dibujaría húmedos senderos por mi pecho, y sus labios buscarían mis pezones. Apreté los dientes cuando el orgasmo me sobrecogió.

Aparté la mano de mi cuerpo. Busqué la copa de vino y vacié el contenido. Esperaba que Rachel Berry estuviera sufriendo tanto como yo. Sería lo justo. Aquella mujer me había obligado a recurrir a la masturbación dos veces en el mismo día.

Cuando pude, me levanté del sofá y fui a la cocina a rellenar mi copa. Miré el teléfono y el contestador automático.

La luz indicadora de mensaje estaba parpadeando demencialmente. Pulsé el botón de "Reproducir". El aparato emitió un zumbido, y después no se oyó nada. Colgaron. Borré el mensaje y encontré dos más iguales antes de llegar al mensaje final. En el momento en el que Marley comenzó a hablar, sonreí.

«Será mejor que tengas un montón de cosas sucias y jugosas que contarme. Lo de mi amante lesbiana y mi amigo gay no tuvo éxito. Fui a Peach Tree con Kitty, pero cuando las mujeres empezaron a rondarme me cagué de miedo. Kitty tuvo que decirles que yo era su putilla».

—Qué carcelario —Eché un vistazo al aparato mientras Marley continuaba.

«Sí, sé lo que estás pensando. Pero si estuviéramos en la cárcel, definitivamente, querría una amante como Kitty —soltó Marley. —Oh, y he estropeado mis zapatos nuevos, así que ya te imaginarás cómo me siento ahora».

Me lo imaginaba. Marley adoraba sus zapatos del mismo modo en el que yo adoraba mis bolsos. Me recordó una entrevista que tenía planeada para primera hora de la mañana, y después se cortó, seguramente por el límite de tiempo del contestador. Borré su mensaje y pensé en el resto de llamadas. Parecía que había llegado el momento de cambiar mi número de teléfono de nuevo.

Incomoda con la idea, caminé hacia el dormitorio mientras sorbía mi vino. Fui a mi escritorio, y me senté ante el ordenador. Me eché hacia atrás en la silla y observé cómo se descargaba el correo a mi bandeja de entrada. Había un email de Sam, y supuse que me había escrito para ver si había recibido la invitación de la boda. No le había escrito, ni había recibido ningún mensaje suyo, desde hacía más de seis meses. Habría sido difícil contactar con él después de percatarme de cuánto daño le había hecho al dejar Nueva York.

Abrí el email a regañadientes y suspiré. Como no había manera de que pudiera ira Nueva York para asistir a su boda, deseaba poder ignorar el mensaje y la invitación sin más. Pero no podía hacer eso: aquel hombre había sido el centro de mi mundo después de la violación. Se había ocupado de todo, e incluso ahora me era difícil imaginar cómo habría sobrevivido sin él. Nunca nadie pareció entender mi dolor y mi horror del modo en el que Sam lo hacía.

Cerré el mensaje y lo marqué para leerlo más tarde. Si lo ignoraba completamente, llamaría. Entonces tendría que decirle que no podía ir a Nueva York. De hecho, no había vuelto desde que me marché. Mis padres tenían que venir a verme en navidad y en los cumpleaños, aunque habían dejado claro que no les gustaba nada pasar la navidad en Boston.

Mi madre me había mandado dos cartas en cadena, un chiste y el boletín de su club de jardinería. Nunca había llegado a entender por qué pertenecía a un club de jardinería, pues vivía en un apartamento. Al parecer, ella pensaba que las macetas de su ventana contaban como jardín. Le eché un vistazo al boletín; sabía que no me lo habría mandado si no contuviera algo sobre ella. Lo encontré casi al final. Judy Fabray estaba allí, en toda su gloria, con una brillante pala en la mano. El artículo afirmaba que había creado un huerto comunitario en Brooklyn.

Ya que los huertos comunitarios habían sido la pasión de mi madre desde hacía más de diez años, no fue una sorpresa. Pero era agradable, y en cierto modo divertido, verla allí, de pie con un mono de diseño y zapatillas de deporte blancas. Miré el reloj y fruncí el ceño. Era demasiado tarde para llamarla. Se iba a la cama con el sol, siempre lo hacía. Me terminé el vino, y fui a darme otra ducha.

Ahora que el deseo ocupaba un segundo plano, me irritaba haber respondido a Rachel tan intensamente. Para ser sincera, nunca había sido el tipo de mujer que se niega algo. Si lo quería, generalmente lo conseguía. Verme obligada a lidiar con mis necesidades era un ligero golpe a mi orgullo, sobre todo si esas necesidades habían sido provocadas por una mujer.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, un día que terminaría frente a Rachel Berry, desnuda.

* * *

_Como lo prometí, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. _

_Además he de agradecerles por dejar reviews, marcar el fic en favoritos o ponerlo en alertas. Es bueno saber que les gusto y bien, mañana estaré actualizando el tercer capítulo._

_XO._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

3

Entré en la galería Holman e intenté ignorar a las dos secretarias de la planta de ventas que estaban mirándome descaradamente. Toda la maldita galería se había enterado del trato que había acordado con Rachel Berry. Era difícil decidirse entre estar cabreada por ello, o complacida.

Marley estaba esperándome fuera de mi despacho, y el resto del equipo estaba merodeando cerca de su escritorio. Pase a su lado, cogí el café que me ofreció e intenté sonreírle mientras entraba en mi oficina y cerraba la puerta con firmeza tras ella.

Manteniendo la falsa sonrisa en mi rostro, miré a Marley directamente a los ojos.

—Si le cuentas a alguno de esos traidores de ahí fuera lo que voy a decirte ahora, te mataré y destrozaré tu cadáver en la trituradora de papel.

Marley levantó la mano haciendo la señal universal de honor de los _scouts_, símbolo en el que nunca he confiado.

—Prometo no contar nada a los traidores. Sin embargo, si no empiezas a hablar pronto, voy a morirme.

—Vale. Me desnudé, me dibujó, y después me puse la ropa y me marché.

Marley frunció el ceño.

—Eso no merecía mi promesa.

—Fue sólo un acuerdo comercial —Me senté en mi escritorio, y suspiré mientras empezaba a sonrojarme. —Un acuerdo tan íntimo que, cuando terminó el tiempo, lo único que quería era salir pitando de allí.

— ¿Hizo algo raro?

Levanté la mirada y chasqueé la lengua ante su expresión indignada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que vas a ir a darle una paliza si lo hizo?

—Quizá.

—No, no hizo nada raro —suspiré. —Lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo y dibujar.

—Oh —Marley se sentó y miró un momento la zona de trabajo, antes de centrar sus ojos en mí. — ¿Vas a volver hoy?

—Sí.

— ¿Te estás comportando así solo porque estás nerviosa, o de verdad pasas de todo esto?

—Bueno —suspiré, y me detuve a pensar antes de responder. —Vale, es halagador que una artista conocida internacionalmente se sienta inspirada por mí.

— ¿Te dijo que la inspirabas?

—Sí.

Dejó escapar un silbido, y negó con la cabeza.

—Guau. ¿Y eso no hizo que tu ego explotara?

—Bueno, no pude discutirle —Encogiéndome de hombros, dejé caer mi mirada hasta el escritorio frente a mí. —Es una mujer increíble, a pesar de haberme tendido una trampa para obligarme a posar para ella.

—Ojalá un artista famoso y demencialmente sexy me tendiera una trampa para que me desnudara para él.

Me reí mientras se levantaba.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

— ¿No pasó nada?

—Esa mujer tiene algo.

—Sí, las personas que son guapísimas y ricas siempre tienen algo.

Me reí y agité la cabeza.

—Es arrogante y dominante. Admito que la encuentro atractiva. Habría que estar muerta para no hacerlo —Cogí un bolígrafo y lo golpeé suavemente contra el cristal de mi escritorio. —Me gustaría tener un escritorio de madera.

—No pegaría con el resto de la oficina.

Arrugué la nariz.

—No me importa.

—Lo que más odio es que no puedo quitarme los zapatos. Cualquiera que se acercara a mi escritorio lo vería —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y suspiró. —No tengo intimidad.

—Creo que ése es el objetivo de Will —Señalé la zona de trabajo. —Echa un vistazo ahí fuera, lo único que se ven son piernas. Por eso el noventa por ciento del equipo son mujeres.

—Y por eso es por lo que yo uso pantalones. No quiero que se pase el día mirándome las piernas —Se giró en su asiento para mirarme de nuevo. — ¿No pasó nada?

Su expresión escéptica me divertía. De repente, deseé tener algo para contarle.

—Bueno, me dio un tirón en la pierna, y ella me la masajeó —Me encogí de hombros. —Fue muy amable.

—Pues vaya asco.

—Sí —asentí, y después la miré. Estaba sonriendo. —Yo no he dicho eso.

—Ya no puedes retirarlo, demasiado tarde.

—Son solo negocios.

—Ah, joder, venga. Estuviste desnuda ante esa mujer tan atractiva, y lo único que hizo fue dibujarte. Al menos podrías haberme dicho que dibujó sobre tu cuerpo. Me hubieras alegrado el día. — Marley suspiró, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de nuevo. —Esa mujer es, probablemente, la mujer más sexy de esta ciudad.

Riéndome, negué con la cabeza, y después sorbí mi café.

—Todo fue totalmente decente.

Marley miró hacia la zona de trabajo, abatida.

— ¿Puedo contarle a Tetas Falsas que Rachel Berry te adoró durante horas?

Miré un momento a Sarah y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Tienes que dejar de llamarla así. Un día se te va a escapar y se lo vas a soltar en la cara.

Marley se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Cómo puedo vivir a través de ti, si tú no tienes vida?

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejándome sentada allí, digiriendo sus palabras. Aunque no había sido su intención, su observación sobre mi carencia de vida me había dolido. Jugueteé con un bolígrafo, lo golpeé contra mi escritorio, y consideré el agujero que había en mi vida personal. No podía ignorar el hecho de que apenas había tenido un par de citas en un año. Dos de ellas habían sido citas a ciegas, unas citas a ciegas que habían terminado tan mal que apenas podía soportar pensar en ellas.

Eché un vistazo a mi teléfono cuando empezó a sonar. Lo descolgué.

—Quinn Fabray.

—Soy yo.

—Buenos días, Will —Me mordí el labio para evitar gruñir en voz alta. Solo me llamaba cuando quería discutir conmigo sin tener que mirarme a los ojos. Lo que significaba que iba a pedirme algo totalmente desmesurado.

— ¿Cómo fue tu reunión con la señorita Berry?

—Llegamos a un acuerdo —De ningún modo iba a darle a aquel troglodita los detalles de cómo, o cuando, me desnudaría. Ya era lo suficientemente raro pensar en la palabra "desnuda" cuando él estaba alrededor.

—Bien —Se produjo una larga pausa, y entonces fue directo a la razón por la que estaba llamando. —Tienes una cita con Santana López. Llévate a Sarah contigo. Será una buena experiencia para ella.

—Santana López no tolera a los extraños —Miré el escritorio de Sarah y la encontré mirándome fijamente. —Llevar a tu juguetito podría arruinar la relación profesional de la galería con una artista con la que el mundo del arte está muy excitado.

Will soltó un gruñido.

Debería aprender a guardar mis opiniones para mí misma. William Schuester había estado intentando que me despidieran desde que la junta de dirección de la galería me contrató. Odiaba las exposiciones que yo organizaba, consideraba que el trabajo de Santana López era pornografía, y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para sabotear el contrato que la galería tenía con ella. Su contrato había sido mi primera tarea en la galería, y conseguir que firmara había afianzado mi lugar en Holman. Nuestra junta llevaba detrás de su trabajo mucho tiempo.

—Te llevarás a Sarah —insistió.

—No lo haré —respondí, tranquilamente. —Si perdemos el contrato de López, y nos quedamos con un ala vacía este verano, la junta esperará que sea por una buena razón. Y hasta donde yo sé, satisfacer a tu última conquista no podría considerarse una buena razón.

Me colgó el teléfono. Aquella era su respuesta habitual cuando se acordaba de que estaba a solo cinco meses de quedarme con su puesto. No debería habérselo restregado en las narices, y haberlo hecho me haría sentirme malévola y cruel. Aun así, era difícil no ser cruel con alguien que me sacaba de quicio.

* * *

Sequé mi taza de café y tiré la toallita de papel a la basura. La sala de descanso estaba hecha un desastre, como siempre. Se me ocurrió que, si la gente de la oficina se comportaba en su casa igual que en la zona de descanso, entonces no tenía interés en ser su Invitada. Suspiré y me apoyé en la encimera. Se habían colocado varios carteles por el tema de la limpieza y habían sido totalmente ignorados. A esas alturas tenía dos opciones: cerrar la sala de descanso, o hacer que la empresa de limpieza incluyera aquella habitación en su rutina.

Era irritante pensarlo. Para conseguir una sala de descanso limpia tendríamos que pagar quinientos dólares más al mes. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y levanté la mirada. Sarah estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, en silencio. Parecía que, por fin, se había decidido a enfrentarse conmigo.

—Sarah.

—Tengo planes, y tú estás interfiriendo en ellos —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y tensó la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarme.

Bueno, al menos había ido directa al grano. Me aseguraría de hacerlo yo también.

—Tengo planes para esta galería, y estos no incluyen dejar que una asesora sin experiencia trate con clientes que son imprescindibles en nuestras instalaciones.

— ¿Tus planes incluyen follarte a todos los artistas que firmen con esta galería?

—No. Mis planes profesionales no incluyen sacrificar mi dignidad, ni mi amor propio —Vi que sus mejillas enrojecían, y que sus ojos se abrían de par en par. —Soy tu supervisora, y te vendría bien recordarlo la próxima vez que decidas tener una conversación conmigo. Holman es una institución profesional, y se exige un comportamiento también profesional entre sus empleados.

Se giró bruscamente y abrió la puerta para maullarse.

—De acuerdo.

La observé mientras se marchaba, irritada. Marley sacó la cabeza por la puerta y miró su reloj.

—Santana López está esperándote.

—Lo sé.

—No dejes que Tetas Falsas te saque de quicio.

Me reí y cogí mi taza de café de la encimera. Marley me entregó los planos para la exposición de Santana y mi maletín, a cambio de la taza.

—Gracias.

—A mandar —Miró a su espalda y se encogió de hombros. — ¿Sabes? Si estuviéramos en el instituto me ofrecería para patearle el culo en los cuartos de baño.

—Si estuviéramos en el instituto, podrías quedarte mirando mientras yo le pateaba el culo en el baño —Sonreí mientras ella se reía. — ¿Ha confirmado el señor Brooks su asistencia a la reunión de esta tarde?

—Sí.

* * *

Santana estaba en el porche con una taza de café en la mano cuando me crucé en su camino. La primera vez que la vi estaba tras el cañón de una pistola de _paintball_. Tardé tres semanas en ganarme su confianza, y aún me mostraba algo de aprensión. Pero, como aparentemente veía a todo el mundo de ese modo, no me lo tomaba como algo personal.

Su trabajo era provocativo y sensual de un modo que resultaba casi violento. En su pasión no había tranquilidad. Saqué el proyecto de su nueva exposición del asiento trasero del coche y la saludé con la mano. Asintió brevemente en mi dirección y volvió al interior de la casa.

Entré y la descubrí en la cocina, sirviéndome una taza de café. La acepté y coloqué el tubo del proyecto en la mesa de su cocina.

—Tienes cara de no haber dormido.

Santana se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa.

—Los sueños son peores en verano. No sé porqué.

Aparte de su truculento divorcio, sabía muy poco sobre ella. Pero lo sabía todo sobre los sueños, al menos sobre los míos. Me pregunté si sus sueños la enfermaban de rabia y miedo, ¿Vagaría por su casa comprobando ventanas y puertas? Santana era un misterio en muchos sentidos, y una parte de mí quería sacarle todo el dolor y desecharlo lejos de ella. Aun así, sabía que algunas personas usan el dolor como combustible. Como combustible para la pasión, la rabia, y la vida. ¿Qué sería de Santana sin su dolor?

Me senté y saqué los planos del proyecto del tubo.

—Tengo al equipo de constructores esperando para empezar a trabajar en el espacio de la exposición. Quería asegurarme de que te gusta todo, antes de empezar.

Se inclinó sobre los planos y los estudió cuidadosamente. Después de un par de minutos, asintió.

—Es bueno. Me gusta el modo en el que fluye el espacio... —Hizo una pausa, y después asintió. —Tengo una pieza que es perfecta para el centro. Será la obra más importante de la exposición.

—Perfecto —Me eché hacia atrás en la silla y fruncí el ceño ante el café que me había dado. —Deberías saber que Will ha decidido usarte contra mí.

—La política laboral apesta —se sentó. —Estoy contenta contigo y con la galería Holman. Y estoy dispuesta a colaborar en lo que sea que tengas que hacer en los próximos meses para asegurarte tu puesto de trabajo.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Pero no puedo prometerte que no vaya a liarla.

—Lo sé.

—Además, es divertido contrariar a un tipo como William Schuester. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y chasqueó la lengua. —Supongo que voy a tener que comprar más munición para mi pistola de _paintball._

—Que Dios nos ayude —Sonreí tras mi taza de café. No iba a animarla a actuar, pero tampoco iba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

—Me he enterado de que estás posando para Rachel Berry.

Mierda. Esperaba poder evitar hablar de ella.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

—Me llamó esta mañana, por un cargamento de palo de rosa que compramos juntas la semana pasada. Rae es tan amable que me avisa cuando los repartidores van a pasar por aquí —Me miró y se rió. —Es muy atractiva, ¿no crees?

—Supongo —Me encogí de hombros. Rachel era tan guapa como puede llegar a serlo una mujer, y ella lo sabía.

—Además tiene mucho talento. Hay pocos artistas que puedan captar la esencia de alguien como tú, Quinn. Me muero de ganas de ver el resultado.

—Su exposición se inaugurará tres semanas después de la tuya, y ocupará toda la planta alta del ala norte —Santana se levantó, se acercó a la cafetera y rellenó su taza. — ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

—No, creo que al final voy a dormir un poco. ¿Quieres ver lo que he hecho hasta ahora con la pieza principal de la exposición?

Me levanté y asentí.

—Por supuesto.

La seguí por la puerta trasera de la casa, a través del pequeño patio, hasta el cobertizo que usaba como estudio. Una enorme escultura de bronce se levantaba en el centro. Sus líneas femeninas me golpearon inmediatamente. Gritaba dolor y caos emocional. Miré a Santana un momento, perturbada por la honesta y fiera emoción que emanaba la escultura. La silueta femenina estaba arrodillada, protegiéndose la cabeza de una amenaza invisible.

—Es maravillosa —Tenía una belleza cruel.

Queriendo huir de ella desesperadamente, cerré los ojos un momento. Sin querer hacerlo, pero sin poder evitarlo tampoco, me concentré en la escultura de nuevo, y tragué un duro nudo de angustia.

—Gracias.

—Santana, ¿estás segura de que quieres que se exhiba al público?

Busqué su mirada, y encontré el dolor de la escultura en sus ojos.

—Sí.

Asentí y dejé que mis ojos vagaran sobre la obra una vez más.

— ¿Cómo la llamarás?

—"Punto crucial".

Asentí de nuevo, y me aclaré la garganta.

—Tienes razón. Será perfecta como obra principal —Comprobé mi reloj, consciente de que estaba buscando una vía de escape. —Tengo una cita dentro de una hora, será mejor que vuelva.

Santana chasqueó la lengua.

—Un día, Quinn, tendrás que liberarte de esa coraza que te has creado.

La miré.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Amas el arte. Pero aun así, te sientes avergonzada e incómoda por los sentimientos que provoca en ti —Inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Por qué escondes tu pasión?

No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Suspiré, dejé que mis ojos se posaran en la escultura por última vez, y después salí del cobertizo. Santana no me siguió, y yo no lo esperaba. La escultora era una de esas personas que entienden el valor de la privacidad personal. Valoraba la suya tanto como sabía, innatamente, cuando otra persona se sentía invadida, y necesitaba estar a solas.

* * *

Durante el camino de vuelta a la ciudad apagué la radio. O el ruido era demasiado estimulante, o yo estaba hipersensible. Cuando volví a la galería ya había pasado la hora de comer, y me quedaban solo diez minutos para prepararme para la reunión con la junta de dirección, que había sido programada haría casi un mes. Me apresuré a través de la galería y subí las escaleras que llevaban a la zona de administración.

Marley estaba esperándome allí, junto a las escaleras, con una galleta con trocitos de chocolate, una taza de café y mi agenda para la reunión. Cogí la galleta mientras me seguía por la zona de trabajo hasta la enorme sala de reunión. Dos miembros de la junta ya estaban allí.

—Recuérdale al señor Schuester la reunión, Marley.

Marley asintió después de colocar mi café sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto.

James Brooks, el presidente de la junta de dirección de la galería, estaba sentado frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa, mirando mi galleta.

—No voy a darte un trozo.

Se rió.

—Tienes suerte de que me gusten las mujeres tacañas. —Aquello era verdad. Su ex-mujer era tan agarrada con el dinero que podría haber hecho que Abe Lincoln se levantara de la tumba pidiendo un poco de alivio. Se habían divorciado de modo amistoso hacia más de un año. Bajé la mirada y sonreí a Cecilia. A menudo me preguntaba cómo se las habían arreglado para continuar siendo tan jodidamente amigos. Dividí la galleta por la mitad, y le ofrecí un trozo de buena voluntad. El muy malvado la cogió inmediatamente. Mordisqueé mi mitad, y le eché un vistazo a la agenda.

— ¿Ya has leído el contrato final de Rachel Berry, James? —pregunté esperando no parecer demasiado petulante.

—Oh, sí. Estamos muy satisfechos con el contrato. La señorita Berry raramente ofrece sus obras fuera de su propia galería.

—No tenía opción. Su galería no puede acoger su nueva exposición. Diez de las veintidós piezas que ya tiene pesan más de cien kilos —Me terminé la galleta, y cogí mi café. — ¿Te has enterado del resto?

—Oh, sí —James sonrió mientras la puerta se abría y los otros tres miembros de la junta entraban, seguidos por Will. —Estoy ansioso por ver lo que hace.

Sí, yo también estaba ansiosa. Miré la mesa, e intenté no pensar en que mi jefe y el resto de gente con quien había trabajado iban a ver mi culo desnudo e inmortalizado en alabastro. Era una puta pesadilla.

La junta de dirección de la galería Holman estaba compuesta por cinco personas: James Brooks, Cecilia Marks, la doctora Natalie Monroe, su marido, Cari Monroe, y Victor Ford. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que los tres últimos habían hablado. En secreto, los llamaba el Trío Silencioso. Honestamente, nunca he sabido si estaban demasiado aburridos para responder, o si es que se comunicaban telepáticamente. Quizá estaban planeando dominar el mundo.

No tuve que preguntarme demasiado tiempo qué era lo que Will iba a decir a la junta. Justo cuando se sentó, comenzó a hablar.

—Como sabéis, la señorita Fabray firmó con Rachel Berry ayer —Los miembros asintieron. Me eché hacia atrás en la silla, y esperé el resto. —Además, ha acordado posar para ella desnuda. Considero que esto es inapropiado. Además, considero que el trabajo de la señorita Berry es demasiado crudo para la galería Holman.

—La última exposición de Rachel Berry proporcionó a la galería que la alojó comisiones por valor de diez millones de dólares —respondí. —Y en cuanto a mi decisión de acceder a la petición de la señorita Berry para que pose para ella… —Hice una pausa, y pensé en mis siguientes palabras detenidamente. —Es tanto un honor como un privilegio ser considerada merecedora de posar para su trabajo. Creo que la pieza añadirá un toque especial a nuestra exposición, y que servirá para consolidar nuestra relación con ella, como artista. Cuando más satisfecha quede con esta exposición, más probable será que recurra a nosotros para la siguiente.

—La subdirectora de esta galería no debería pavonearse por desnudarse ante una de nuestras artistas contratadas —me espetó Will.

—Yo no me pavoneo —le contesté.

—Quinn está ocupándose bien de este asunto, y dejaremos que trabaje en ello como crea conveniente. Ahora, ¿cómo va lo de Santana López? —James cogió una servilleta y se quitó las migas de la galleta de su pulcra y cuidada barba.

—Ha aprobado los planos para su proyecto en el ala este, esta misma mañana. Haré que el equipo de constructores comience a trabajar inmediatamente. Cuando tengamos la sala preparada sacaremos las obras de nuestro almacén. Tendremos que recoger la última pieza para la exposición en su estudio —Pasé de página en la agenda.

—Bien —James miró alrededor de la mesa, y después se concentró en mí. —Ahora, cuéntanos tu idea.

—Me gustaría reabrir el ala sur de la galería y alojar una serie de exposiciones de estudiantes locales.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —interrumpió Will. Resopló y me miró. —No podemos financiar un proyecto así.

Suspiré y miré a Will un momento, antes de dirigirme a James.

—Este proyecto beneficiaría a la galería en varios aspectos. Por una parte, atraería clientes potenciales. Ningún padre se perdería una exposición de su hijo en una galería de arte. Y por otra parte, esto fortalecería nuestra reputación frente a la comunidad, como patrocinadores líderes de organizaciones juveniles y escuelas de arte.

— ¿El ala sur entera? —preguntó Will. —La hemos mantenido cerrada durante seis meses para ahorrar dinero.

—Exacto, está vacía, cuando podría estar siendo utilizada para algo muy provechoso —Me mordí la lengua para evitar seguir hablando.

—Me gusta.

Miré a Cecilia Marks, la antigua señora Brooks. Era mecenas de arte, y una experta en cuestiones sociales. Había hecho que mi mudanza a Boston resultara más fácil, y le debía mucho. Su aprobación significaba mucho para la junta, y para mí misma.

—Sí. A mí también me gusta. Puedes empezar a contactar con las escuelas para comenzar a dialogar con los profesores de arte —dijo James.

* * *

Will me siguió hasta mi oficina, y cerró de un portazo.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo sigo siendo el director de esta galería.

Me froté la frente y me senté.

—La decisión ya se ha tomado, Will. No hay nada más que discutir.

—Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber venido a Boston, Fabray.

Yo ya me arrepentía de haberlo conocido, pero supongo que no era a eso a lo que se refería. Salió de mi despacho hecho una furia.

— ¿Y bien?

—Han dicho que sí.

—Genial —Marley sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas para invitados. —Me alegro muchísimo.

—Cuando Will se haya ido, voy a asegurarme de que consigas todo el crédito por la idea. Me jode haber tenido que esconderlo hoy. —lo último que quería era llevarme el mérito por su idea.

Marley sonrió, y después miró la zona de trabajo.

—Si Will se enterara de que yo tengo algo que ver, haría que mi vida fuera un infierno. Así que gracias.

Asentí, y me pregunté cómo se sentiría Marley en agosto, cuando la recomendara para mi puesto. Se lo merecía, pero no iba a decírselo hasta que la junta lo aprobara. Miré mi reloj con el ceño fruncido. Sólo me quedaban dos horas antes de meterme otra vez entre las garras de Rachel Berry. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, perdidas en nuestros propios sentimientos, y después Marley suspiró.

—Deberías acostarte con Rachel.

Sorprendida, la miré.

—Por el amor de Dios.

Marley sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sé que no me vas a creer, pero tal vez su polla bien colocada sería un modo perfecto de sanar todos tus males.

—Yo no tengo males.

—Lo que tú digas —Marley se calló, luego se levantó. —Si me entero de algo sobre los planes del señor Schuester, te lo contaré.

Su polla bien colocada, sí. Repetí la frase en mi cabeza, y asentí en silencio. Apreté los muslos e intenté ignorar la sensación de vacío de mi vientre. No sabía por qué Rachel me hacía sentir vacía, pero tenía la impresión de que ella misma podría llenarme a la perfección.

El teléfono me sacó de lo que se había convertido en una ensoñación obscena. Lo cogí y me eché hacia atrás en la silla mientras acercaba el auricular a mi oreja.

—Quinn Fabray.

—Buenas tardes, Quinn —Su voz era suficiente para convertir mi estómago en papilla.

Le di la espalda a la zona de trabajo.

—Señorita Berry.

Ella se rió.

— ¿Te gusta la comida china?

—Me gusta —Enrollé mi dedo alrededor del cable del teléfono, y miré por la ventana.

—Bien, entonces cenaremos eso.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas fuera de esto, y encuentras otra mujer que esté dispuesta a posar? —Me mordí el labio, porque de repente había descubierto que no quería dejar de posar para ella. Era un estado extraño, me sentía excitada, y recelosa a la vez.

Rachel se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Si permitiera que dejaras de posar para mí te estaría haciendo un flaco favor. ¿No estás cansada de vivir a medio gas?

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio. Estaba mostrándome el cebo, esperando que yo picara y me descubriera. Finalmente, respondí:

—Te veré a las seis.

—Te estaré esperando.

Colgué el teléfono y suspiré. El hecho de que una mujer como Rachel Berry fuera a esperarme era duro de tragar. Había llegado a mi vida como una fuerza de la naturaleza, y yo sabía que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

—No sueles venir así a menudo.

El tono de Holly era neutro, pero yo podía oír la curiosidad en su voz. Debía de haber sonado como una psicópata cuando la llamé por teléfono menos de veinte minutos antes y le supliqué que me dejara verla.

Me encogí de hombros y agité la cabeza.

—Hay una mujer.

—Ah.

Irritada, empujé la palanca del reclinable y crucé los tobillos en el reposapiés.

—Es exigente y prepotente.

—Y a ti te gusta.

—Sería imposible que no me gustara —admití, con desagrado. —Es encantadora, atractiva, y...

—Exigente.

La miré y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, exigente.

— ¿Le tienes miedo?

—No.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, por supuesto, estoy segura —Fruncí el ceño y aparté la mirada. —Estoy segura.

Holly suspiró.

— ¿Estás diciendo eso porque quieres que sea verdad, o porque crees que es lo que yo quiero oír?

—Es la verdad. Lo último en lo que pienso cuando la miro es en lo que me pasó en Nueva York.

— ¿En qué piensas, entonces?

—En sexo. En sexo duro, e incesante.

— ¿Cómo te sientes al desearla?

—Es difícil de explicar. Quiero decir, no es que sea la primera mujer que me atrae sexualmente —Me mordí el labio.

— ¿Es la primera vez desde que fuiste violada?

—Sí, después de aquello sólo estuve con Sam —Presioné los labios y la miré. Su incredulidad era obvia. —Estuve con él casi seis meses, antes de dejar Nueva York.

—Sí, te pasaste seis meses escondiéndote en la relación con tu amigo Sam.

Es irritante darle dinero a alguien que no está dispuesto a estar de acuerdo contigo ni siquiera la mitad de las veces.

—Vale, de acuerdo, quizá no me sentía tan atraída por Sam como debía.

— ¿Y tu reacción con esta mujer, después de dos años de celibato, cual es?

—Me deja sin aliento —susurré. — ¿Sabes? Es como las cosas que pasan en las novelas románticas. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, en toda mi vida. Es más que deseo. Es más que cualquier cosa que pueda definir, y apenas la conozco.

— ¿Y quieres conocerla mejor?

—Sí —Fruncí el ceño, y negué con la cabeza. —Pero hay algo más.

—Déjalo salir, Quinn.

Me incorporé y empujé el reposapiés hacia dentro. Nerviosa, me levanté y me alejé del reclinable.

—No hay nada tierno o cariñoso en el modo en el que la deseo.

—A veces el sexo es sucio y violento.

—Sí —Cerré los ojos, y tomé aliento profundamente. — ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en sexo después de lo que me pasó?

Holly hizo una pausa, y después asintió.

—Entiendo —Cerró la carpeta que había sobre su escritorio, y entrelazó sus manos sobre ella. —El modo en el que respondes a tu atracción por esa mujer no tiene nada de malo. El deseo sexual puede manifestarse de muchas formas distintas.

—No quiero ser una de esas mujeres que necesitan ser forzadas y violadas para disfrutar —Me giré y la miré.

—No lo eres.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿Tú no? —me preguntó en voz baja. —Nadie reacciona a una violación del mismo modo, Quinn. Tú sobreviviste, has hecho todo lo que has podido por superarlo, y deberías sentirte orgullosa por ello.

—Vale —asentí, y volví al sillón. —Entonces, ¿el hecho de desear que esta mujer me empuje contra una pared y me folle a lo bestia no me convierte en un bicho raro?

—Piensa en los tipos de sexo de los que disfrutabas antes de ser violada. ¿Realmente es tan diferente lo que deseas con esta mujer? ¿Cuál era tu amante ideal antes de la violación? —Hizo una pausa, e inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Hiciste las tareas que te indiqué?

—Todavía no.

—Como esto no es una sesión que hubiéramos planificado, lo dejaré pasar por el momento. Háblame de sexo durante el tiempo que nos queda.

—Supongo que era como el resto de mujeres —Me encogí de hombros, y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. —Verás... Soy un poco exigente, cuando me intereso por una mujer, así que siempre he encontrado atractivas a las morenas. Preferentemente más bajas que yo, cariñosas, activas. Esta mujer cumple todos los requisitos, sin mencionar que ella posee una polla y al parecer es una buena polla —Me reí por lo bajo, y me encogí de hombros. —Quiero decir, algunas mujeres dicen que eso no importa.

— ¿Y tú no estás de acuerdo?

—En parte, no me importa que tenga polla. Pero el tamaño importa. Importa mucho. Siempre he disfrutado de las mujeres que se sienten cómodas con sus cuerpos, y con el cuerpo de otra mujer. Y ella esta más que familiarizada con el cuerpo de una mujer y se valora a sí misma. Ella me domina, en cierta forma lo hace. Nunca me ha gustado la dominación extrema, pero si me gusta que la persona que esta a mi lado sea fuerte y activa. Entregar tu placer a otra persona es algo realmente fantástico. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con la dominación.

—Se trata de confianza.

—Sí —Me relajé en el sillón un poco más. —De acuerdo, no soy un bicho raro.

—No —Holly se rió. —Y tampoco lo serías si te gustara que te ataran y te azotaran. No hay nada malo en los juegos de dominación, siempre que las personas involucradas sean mayores de edad, lo encuentren placentero y nadie sea dañado permanentemente.

«Dañado permanentemente». Por un momento, aquellas palabras giraron en mi cabeza. Me había visto obligada a aceptar, hacía algún tiempo, que lo que Finn me había hecho me había cambiado, y que, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, él estaría conmigo el resto de mi vida. Había invadido mi alma tanto como mi cuerpo, y nada que pudiera decir podría cambiar eso. Nada.

Lo único que podía hacer era dejar sitio en mi vida, y en mi mente, para otras experiencias. Si Holly me había enseñado algo, era que el pasado no podía ser ignorado. Y, lo que era más importante, que no podía aplazar mi futuro para siempre. Había estado canalizando toda mi energía y ambición en la galería, y estaba empezando a cosechar los frutos de mi trabajo.

Con mi objetivo profesional a la vista, mi vacía vida personal parecía dominarme cada vez más.

— ¿Qué estás pensando, Quinn?

—No quiero que Finn Hudson dicte cómo debo vivir el resto de mi vida, y parece que eso es lo que está pasando.

—Explícate.

—No quedo con las personas que me atraen sexualmente porque no quiero arriesgarme a verme involucrada sexualmente. He hecho muchos planes para mi futuro y mi carrera profesional, pero ninguno para mi vida personal. Ni siquiera me permito pensar en casarme, o en tener niños. Ni siquiera en un plazo de cinco, o diez años.

—Y crees que eso te convierte en alguien anormal.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, y negué con la cabeza.

—No. Pero antes de ser violada, podía imaginarme una vida de casada, y a niños, en mi futuro. Ahora ni siquiera pienso en eso.

—Has estado sanándote durante todo este tiempo, Quinn. Concentrarte en tu carrera le ha proporcionado un buen modo de controlar tu vida. Necesitas ese control, ambas lo sabemos. Involucrarte con una persona, te despoja de parte de ese control.

— ¿Alguna vez estaré preparada para eso?

—Por supuesto.

Me reí suavemente.

—Hablas de ello como si fuera un hecho. Pero sé que hay mujeres que nunca lo superan. Terminan encerradas en su apartamento, con miedo a salir, temerosas de confiar incluso en ellas mismas.

—Vas por buen camino, Quinn.

Asentí.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Salí del edificio donde estaba la consulta de mi terapeuta y saqué mi teléfono móvil. Había vibrado dos veces mientras estaba en la sesión. Ambos números eran desconocidos. Me pregunté por qué seguía parpadeando la identificación de la llamada, y entonces comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era un número desconocido, otra vez. Frunciendo el ceño, pulsé "Aceptar" para contestar la llamada.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Cómo estás, Quinn?

Cerré los ojos y abrí la puerta del coche con mano temblorosa. Segura tras las puertas cerradas del automóvil, me obligué a contestar:

—Finn.

—He estado pensando en ti.

—Es gracioso, porque yo estoy pagando un pastón para que me ayuden a olvidar que tú existes —respondí, y me sentí, por el momento, orgullosa de no haber empezado a llorar. — ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

—Ese será mi secreto, por ahora. Me gustaría verte.

—No.

—Somos adultos, civilizados y educados. Queda conmigo.

Oír su voz era doloroso, casi en un sentido físico. Podía recordar el mordisco de sus dedos en mi brazo, las duras palabras con las que me dijo que me haría más daño si me resistía. Pero más que el recuerdo del daño físico, era la traición de nuestra amistad y mi confianza lo que me dolía. Antes de que ocurriera, consideraba a Finn Hudson mi amigo. Ahora era una pesadilla viviente, y cada vez que se metía en mi vida me recordaba exactamente lo idiota que había sido.

—La respuesta es no, y seguirá siendo no —Las palabras salieron de mi boca fuertes y convincentes. Al menos mi voz no estaba traicionando lo que sentía realmente en mi interior.

Con cuidado, colgué la llamada y apagué mi teléfono móvil.

Era como si todo el mundo estuviera decidido a hacerme la vida tan difícil como fuera posible. Avergonzada por haber desarrollado repentinamente manía persecutoria, arranqué el motor y me adentré en el tráfico.

* * *

_Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

4

Estaba, una vez más, frente al estudio de Rachel. El viaje hasta allí no me había servido para haberme relajado demasiado. La voz de Finn aún me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Me froté la cara, sin preocuparme por el daño que podrían hacer las húmedas palmas de mis manos en mi maquillaje.

Como la cobardía no era una opción, salí del coche y conecté la alarma. La valentía, a veces, da asco. Me recompuse preparándome para el placer de la compañía de Rachel, y entonces entré en su galería. Las luces de la exposición estaban ya apagadas, y el letrero de PRIVADO había desaparecido de las escaleras.

El silencio de la habitación era espantoso, e hizo que mi estómago se tensara. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, la conversación que acababa de tener con Finn Hudson me había puesto de los nervios. Su habilidad para arrancarme del mundo seguro que había construido a mi alrededor me abrumaba. Pero era culpa mía. Si hubiera presentado cargos, hubiera ido a la cárcel.

Mire las escaleras, y me pregunté dónde estaría Rachel. Era la primera vez que no me había recibido en la galería. Empujé la puerta para que las campanillas sonaran de nuevo, y entonces seguí avanzando.

— ¿Cierro la puerta? —grité.

Mi pregunta se hundió en el silencio de la galería. Entonces, una silueta femenina apareció en las escaleras y las bajó corriendo. Rachel salió rápidamente detrás de ella.

La mujer me miró mientras se abotonaba la blusa. Tenía una figura esbelta y, a pesar de su enfado, parecía un ángel. Era fácil comprender por qué una artista como Rachel podría encontrarla inspiradora. Comprendí la expresión de su rostro. Las mujeres como ella no estaban acostumbradas al rechazo. La noche anterior, esa misma mirada de sorpresa y confusión debió de verse en mi rostro. Incluso entonces, me sentí furiosa por el modo en el que Rachel había ignorado mi más que obvia excitación sexual, y por cómo me había obligado a ocuparme de la satisfacción de mi propio placer.

— ¿Por ella? ¿Me has reemplazado por ella? Hija de puta desagradecida —La mujer la miró de nuevo, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando las campanas resonaron contra el cristal. Retrocedí hasta la puerta, la cerré, y saqué la llave. Cerré las persianas lentamente y me giré para mirar a Rachel.

—No parecía muy contenta.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, y suspiró.

—Es muy joven.

—Sí —Caminé hacia ella y le ofrecí la llave. — ¿La has reemplazado conmigo?

—No. La usé como modelo para dos de las piezas de la colección. No encaja en la última obra, pero ella no está de acuerdo conmigo —Cogió la llave de entre mis dedos, y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Quería preguntarle si era su amante, pero no lo hice. La miré y descubrí que estaba observándome.

—Estoy lista.

—No, no lo estás, pero lo estarás. Ya nos han traído la cena.

Se alejó un paso de las escaleras, dejándome espacio para subir primero. La plataforma había desaparecido, y en su lugar había una enorme butaca roja. La miré un momento, y me pregunté para qué sería. ¿Cuál era el punto débil de una mujer como Rachel Berry? ¿Cuáles eran sus complejos? ¿Odiaba las mañanas tanto como yo? La miré, y me aclaré la garganta.

—Quizá deberíamos empezar a trabajar sin más.

Ella señaló una mesa y dos sillas.

—Creo que primero deberíamos comer algo.

Miré la mesa un momento, y volví a mirar la butaca roja.

— ¿El servicio?

Señaló una puerta cerca de las escaleras que guiaban a la tercera planta.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

La miré un segundo, antes de colgar mi bolso en una silla, y dirigirme al pequeño servicio. Al mirarme al espejo descubrí por qué me había sugerido que me tomara mi tiempo. Lo que quedaba de mi maquillaje sólo servía para potenciar mis pálidos rasgos.

Se me ocurrió que no estaba preparada, a nivel emocional, para lidiar con Rachel. La noche anterior había sido difícil, pero me había sentido capaz de contenerme. Aquella noche era distinta. Mis sentimientos eran crudos, y me sentía sucia debido a mi conversación con Finn. De repente, me di cuenta de que el tiempo que había pasado en la consulta de Holly no me había servido para nada. ¿No debería haber superado ya esa fase? ¿Por qué la voz de ese hijo de puta hacía aún que me estremeciera?

Me lavé la cara con el jabón de manos del lavabo, aun a sabiendas do que eso haría que mi rostro se secara. Eché un vistazo al pequeño armarito de medicinas y encontré un frasco pequeño de crema hidratante. No era la que yo hubiera elegido, pero tendría que servir.

Al darme cuenta de que llevaba casi diez minutos en el baño, me obligué a abrir la puerta y salir. Rachel estaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, donde la había dejado, de pie frente a la butaca.

Me senté, cogí una cajita de pollo _kung pao_, y me decidí a enfrentarme a la tortura que se avecinaba con el estómago lleno. Desde mi posición, en la mesa, la observé atravesar la habitación y unirse a mí. Volví a mirar la butaca varias veces antes de mirarla.

— ¿Te pone nerviosa la butaca?

¿Que si me ponía nerviosa? Aquella maldita cosa me revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía con aquello? El sillón era grande, mucho más de lo que necesitaría cualquiera persona normal. Parecía que aquella cosa pudiera tragarme.

— ¿No se supone que tiene que ponerme nerviosa?

—Pensé que quizá te gustaría un espacio más definido.

— ¿Espacio?

—Sí, espacio. Un espacio que no pueda ser asaltado. Te lo creas o no, Quinn, no pretendo incomodarte.

—No te tengo miedo.

—No, no creo que tengas miedo de demasiadas cosas.

—Eso intento.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te da miedo?

—No soy diferente del resto del mundo. Supongo que mi mayor miedo es la pérdida de control. ¿La mayor parte de los miedos no tienen su raíz en ello?

—Supongo que sí —Rachel bajó la mirada hasta su comida, y después se reincorporó en su silla para mirarme.

— ¿Y tú a qué le tienes miedo? —le pregunté.

—Es extraño. Cuando era más joven, supongo que la mayor parte de mis miedos personales giraban en torno al rechazo de mi obra, o quizá al rechazo hacia mí, a un nivel personal. Nunca me gusto que me dijeran que no, ni siquiera de niña. Ahora no tengo razones para temer el rechazo, en ningún sentido. Como artista, me he hecho un hueco que es lo suficientemente cómodo, aunque no tanto como para evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando corro un riesgo.

— ¿Y a nivel personal?

—Muchas mujeres me han rechazado, ya sabes, por mi condición. Y aprendí que por cada una que me decía que no, había muchas otras que me dirán que sí —Bebió de una botella de agua. —He heredado buenos genes de mis padres, y me cuido. El resto viene solo.

— ¿Y cuando una mujer te rechaza?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ella se lo pierde.

— ¿No te cabreas?

—No. Soy demasiado mayor para ese tipo de juegos. Si una mujer no está interesada en mí, me retiro.

—Aun así, me tendiste una trampa para que posara para ti.

—Eso es distinto. Los pasos que estoy dispuesta a dar a nivel profesional son totalmente diferentes de los que daría a nivel personal. El hecho es que, si mi interés en ti hubiera sido solo personal, hubiera encarado la cuestión de un modo totalmente distinto.

Apartó su comida, y me pregunté por qué no parecía interesada en comer. ¿Es que yo haría que ella se pusiera nerviosa? Era una idea tentadora, pero bastante improbable.

—De modo que no estás interesada en mí a nivel personal.

—Yo no he dicho eso —Sonrió, y me sentí como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la boca. —Ya sabes que eres preciosa.

—Ya me han dicho eso antes —Cogí un cuchillo y arponeé un trozo do pollo. —Cuando era más joven, la atención de las mujeres me hacía sentirme muy incómoda. No es que haya sentido repulsión, pero a menudo me sentía frustrada porque las chicas nunca veían más allá de mi rostro, incluso con los hombres pasa lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué hay más allá de ese precioso y encantador rostro?

—Estoy licenciada en Empresariales y en Historia del Arte. Si todo sale bien, seré la directora de la galería Holman en agosto de este año. Soy hija única de unos decepcionados padres que nunca imaginaron que su hija resultaría ser tan distinta de ellos —Abrí la botella de agua que había colocado para mí, y tomé un trago.

— ¿Tus padres se sienten decepcionados contigo de verdad, o es algo que tú te imaginas?

Riéndome, no pude evitar encogerme de hombros.

—Bueno, es obvio que no soy lo que se imaginaron que sería. Si se hubieran dado cuenta de que yo nunca compartiría su insana necesidad de aceptación social, hubieran tenido otro hijo. No comprenden por qué he escogido trabajar, cómo puedo vivir fuera de Nueva York, y por qué no siento la cabeza con algún hombrecillo estrecho de miras de mi clase social, y les doy un nieto, así me quito mis ideas demoniacas de desear a una que otra mujer.

— ¿No hay ninguna persona en tu vida?

Dejé caer la mirada hasta mi comida.

—No.

—Cuéntame por qué has elegido estar sola.

—No creas que voy a desnudarte mi alma sólo porque hayas conseguido ponerme entre la espada y la pared.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo veo, Quinn?

—No —La miré. —Pero me da la impresión de que me lo vas a decir de todos modos.

Se rió y apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano mientras miraba mi rostro.

—Veo una mujer que se esfuerza demasiado por parecer feliz, en lugar de esforzarse por ser feliz. La primera vez que te vi, me pareciste una mujer que tenía el control de su mundo. No eras así hace dos años, cuando trabajabas Nueva York. ¿Qué ocurrió allí, qué te cambió?

—No recuerdo haberte visto nunca en Nueva York —Seguramente era algo de lo que me acordaría.

—No, nunca nos presentaron. Aunque teníamos un amigo en común, Noah Puckerman —Hizo una pequeña pausa. — ¿Por qué dejaste Nueva York?

—Me di cuenta de que trabajar en un museo no me gustaba. Descubrir a un artista es mucho más excitante que proteger el trabajo de los que llevan ya mucho tiempo muertos. La vida es para los vivos. Los museos están dedicados al pasado —Había dicho aquellas mismas palabras más de veinte veces desde que había llegado a Boston, y aún no me sonaban convincentes. Pero como no podía ir contándole a todo el mundo que había huido de Nueva York porque tenía miedo de Finn Hudson, eso era lo único que podía decir.

—Hay algo más.

La miré a los ojos.

—Estás presionándome, y no me gusta.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Cuando te vi la primera vez di por sentado que no eras pelirroja natural.

Su recordatorio de lo íntima que había sido nuestra situación la noche antes fue como una jarra de agua fría. Apartando mi plato, me levanté.

—He terminado.

Se incorporó, caminó hasta la butaca roja, y me miró. —Entonces ven aquí.

Caminé hacia Rachel y me di a mí misma una sacudida mental. Era imprescindible que no le permitiera ponerme nerviosa.

—Iré a ponerme la bata.

—No —Me miró de arriba abajo. —Aquí. Quítate la ropa aquí.

Me detuve, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿A qué estás jugando conmigo, Rachel?

—Te dije que me llamaras Rae.

—Como si yo aceptara órdenes tuyas —Resistí la necesidad de cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho. La necesidad de controlar la situación era insoportable, y sabia que la llamada de Finn era, en parte, responsable. —No soy una _stripper_.

Se rió, y dio un paso atrás.

—No, no lo eres —Se sentó en el suelo a un par de centímetros de la butaca, con el cuaderno de dibujo en la mano.

—Preferiría desnudarme detrás del biombo.

— ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?

Apreté los labios, y la miré fijamente un momento.

— ¿Eso te hace pensar que soy caprichosa?

—No, creo que eres, con diferencia, la mujer menos caprichosa que conozco —Inclinó la cabeza suavemente. —Creo que anoche acordamos que confiarías en mí.

—Tú me pediste que confiara en ti.

—Y tú no das tu confianza fácilmente —murmuró, en respuesta. —Desnúdate para mí, Quinn.

Caminé hasta colocarme frente a la butaca, y me saqué la blusa del interior de la falda. Con dedos temblorosos, comencé a desabotonarla. Para cuando llegué al último botón, tenía los dedos casi paralizados. Evitando mirarla, me quité la blusa y la tiré en el suelo frente a ella.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el cierre delantero de mi sujetador. Había demasiado silencio en la habitación. Tragué saliva, dejé que el cierre se abriera, y mi sujetador cayó de mis manos hasta el suelo. Cuando tiré del lazo de la falda cruzada que llevaba tenía los dedos casi entumecidos. Finalmente, me quede ante Rachel con las medias de medio muslo, las braguitas, y mi par de ligeras sandalias de tiras.

—Déjale el resto puesto.

Miré la butaca y dejé caer las manos.

—La butaca es mi espacio.

—Sí —Sus ojos vagaron sobre mí, deteniéndose en las duras protuberancias de mis pechos, y después moviéndose hacia abajo hasta las sandalias. —Y yo no invadiré ese espacio a menos que me lo pidas.

— ¿Y si nunca te lo pido?

Rachel se rió.

—Creo que las dos sabemos que lo harás. Por ahora, concentrémonos en el trabajo. De acuerdo —Me senté y ella se levantó, dejando su cuaderno y su carboncillo en el suelo.

—Échate hacia atrás, y separa las piernas.

Sonrojándome, hice lo que me pidió.

— ¿Dónde pongo las manos?

—En los brazos de la butaca —Rodeó el sillón, asintiendo dos veces, y después se detuvo frente a mí y me miró. —No te comprendo, Quinn.

—No hay mucho que comprender.

—Claro que sí —Se alejó de mí. —Inclínate más en la butaca.

Inhalé aire, hice lo que me había pedido, e intenté ignorar el modo en el que mis pezones empezaban a erguirse. Rachel volvió a su cuaderno de dibujo, aparentemente satisfecha con mi postura.

No dijo nada durante los siguientes treinta minutos. Llenó tres hojas de papel con distintas perspectivas mías en la butaca, concentrándose en mis piernas. Esparció los bocetos sobre el trozo de suelo entre nosotras, como si estuviera haciendo una especie de puzzle. Entonces se movió hasta la parte superior de mi cuerpo y mi rostro. Me moví un poco, cansada, pero intenté mantener la pose que me había indicado. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

Dejó el cuaderno.

—Tus ojos te traicionan, Quinn.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres una mujer preciosa, rebosas sensualidad, y aun así veo una cautela en ti que es inconfundible. Las mujeres como tú no tienen que ser tan cautas como gatitos. Los sonrojos recatados son para las inexpertas. Una chica que se esconde, niega su sexualidad. Las mujeres nos aceptamos, tanto como a nuestro propio placer.

—Crees que sabes demasiado.

—Sé demasiado —Inclinó su cabeza. —Anoche me deseabas. Tu cuerpo me lo dijo —Su mirada viajó sobre mis pezones, y estos parecieron erguirse bajo su escrutinio. — Aun así, no intentaste por ningún medio animar un avance. A veces se tienen que dejar claras las necesidades.

La miré, enfadada por que supiera tanto de mí.

—Jamás caeré ante tus pies, ni suplicaré por tu polla. Si necesitara una, podría comprármela.

Se rió y asintió.

—Sí, supongo que podrías. No hay necesidad de exponerse a un rechazo, ni de admitir las necesidades propias, cuando tienes un aparato mecánico en casa a tu disposición.

Me crucé de brazos y resistí la necesidad de cruzarle la cara. Aquella idiota arrogante estaba ganándose un puñetazo. Como si lo supiera, la escuché suspirar, y me giré para mirarla.

—Levántate y estira —Se apoyó sobre sus brazos y me miró. —Y después quítate el resto de la ropa.

Hice lo que me ordenó. El control que Rachel tenía sobre la situación no hacía más que incrementar mi ira. Ambas sabíamos que no tenía modo de escapar de nuestro acuerdo, y aunque parecía tener algunos remordimientos sobre sus métodos, no tenía ninguna intención de librarme del trato que me había visto obligada a aceptar. Me quité las braguitas y me senté para quitarme las medias.

«Desnuda, una vez más», pensé. La ligera tela de mis braguitas, que había protegido la delicada piel de mi sexo, había desaparecido. Inmediatamente, me sentí excitada. Estar desnuda con aquella mujer hacía que mi mundo físico ardiera. Una suave humedad cubrió mi clítoris, y tragué saliva, ignorando la necesidad de acercar la mano a mi sexo para esconderlo.

Temblando un poco, la miré.

— ¿La misma postura?

—No —Inclinando la cabeza, me miró a la cara. —Ponte cómoda, Quinn.

Me senté apoyando totalmente la espalda en el respaldo de la butaca, y recogí las piernas contra mi pecho. Me abracé las piernas y apoyé la mejilla sobre mis rodillas. Cuando por fin miré en su dirección, había vuelto a dibujar, aparentemente satisfecha con la postura.

Después de cuarenta minutos, cerró el cuaderno de dibujo y se levantó.

—Puedes vestirte.

Recogí mis ropas mientras se alejaba. Sin mirar adónde iba, me apresuré hasta el biombo. Cuando salí, estaba sentada en la butaca, con una copa de vino en la mano. La imagen era despreocupadamente elegante y natural.

—Pensaba que ese era mi espacio.

Me miró de arriba abajo distraídamente antes de mirarme a los ojos.

—Solo cuando estás desnuda.

— ¿Estás consiguiendo lo que necesitas?

Asintió.

—Sí, exactamente lo que necesito. ¿Qué es lo que tú necesitas, Quinn?

—Lo que necesita cualquier mujer.

—Me importa un rábano lo que necesitan las otras mujeres. Quiero saber lo que _tú_ necesitas.

—Paz —susurré. —Lo único que he necesitado siempre ha sido paz, Rachel.

—No es algo fácil de proporcionar. —Se quedó en silencio un momento, y después asintió. —Y es difícil conseguirla por uno mismo.

Atravesé la habitación y cogí mi bolso. Saqué mis llaves, metí las medias y mis braguitas en el bolso, y lo cerré. Rachel se levantó y me siguió mientras bajaba las escaleras. En la puerta delantera, sacó la llave de su bolsillo, y entonces se detuvo.

—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida adulta en compañía de hermosas mujeres desnudas. Las mujeres vienen a Boston solo para posar para mí. —Me miró a los ojos, y se aclaró la garganta. —Siempre he tenido una regla en cuanto a mis modelos.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Sí —asintió, agarrando la llave con fuerza en su mano. —No me acuesto con ellas.

— ¿Ni siquiera con la de antes?

Se rió, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, ni siquiera con ella. Aunque me dejó claro que estaba dispuesta.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tentada?

—Sí —Se acerco más. —De hecho, ahora mismo me encuentro en un dilema.

— ¿Yo te tiento?

—Sí, pero estoy intentando mantener distancia profesional hasta que el proyecto haya terminado.

—Entiendo —Me miré los zapatos, y después miré su rostro. —Eso suena bien, Rae.

—Sí—asintió.

Dijo algo entre dientes, y entonces deslizó sus dedos por mi cabello hasta sujetar mi nuca. Me atrajo hacia ella y cubrió mi boca con la suya. Caí en el beso sin vacilación. Era demasiado fácil perderse en sus labios, en su sabor. Dos años sin el roce íntimo de otro ser humano me habían afectado de un modo del que nunca había sido consciente. Su lengua acarició mis labios y el interior de mi boca. Acepté la invasión, y deseé con toda mi alma que no se detuviera nunca.

Temblando, me abracé a Rachel mientras me presionaba contra la puerta. Las persianas tintinearon al golpear el cristal, y se clavaron en mi espalda mientras su cuerpo ganaba terreno al mío. Estando tan cerca de ella podía sentir el vacío acrecentándose en mi interior. Agarré sus hombros, y aparté mi boca de la suya con el poco autocontrol que me quedaba. Nos quedamos quietas, cuerpo contra cuerpo, jadeando.

—Cuando estabas en la butaca podía oler tu deseo —Su boca se movió por mi mandíbula. —Podría correrme sólo pensando en ello.

Tensé mis dedos sobre la tela de su pantalón.

—Bésame.

Tomó mi boca sin necesidad de más estímulo. Comencé a gemir al tiempo que movía una pierna contra la suya. Cuando sentí que podría empezar a suplicarle, aparté mi boca de la suya, y desvié la mirada. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas, y su respiración se entrecortó.

—No llevas bragas, Quinn.

—Lo sé —Tomé aire profundamente. —Me siento bastante atrevida por ello.

—Deberías —Rachel acarició mis labios con los suyos, y gemí un poco cuando profundizó el beso brevemente, antes de levantar la cabeza. —Sabes que creo que eres hermosa.

—Es agradable escucharlo —Se acercó más y presionó el duro saliente de su polla firmemente contra mi cadera. —Y sentirlo.

—Es demasiado pronto —Sus labios se movieron desde un mandíbula basta mi cuello.

—Entonces deberíamos detenernos —Me moví, y las persianas resonaron contra el cristal.

—Dentro de un minuto —Rachel deslizó su mano bajo mi falda, introduciéndose por la abertura donde el material se solapaba.

Jadeé y cerré los ojos mientras su mano se posaba sobre mi sexo. Un dedo firme se deslizó entre mis labios menores, y acarició mi clítoris.

—Oh, Dios.

Entonces movió su dedo, y probó la entrada de mi vagina. Apreté la mano con la que la tenía agarrada mientras aceptaba la dulce invasión de sus dedos. La superficial penetración me debilitó, y apreté mi mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estás mojada para mí?

La pregunta hizo que mi vientre se tensara. Había estado húmeda para Rachel desde el momento en que la vi.

—Rae.

—Lo sé —Apartó su mano, y me estremecí ante su abandono. —Tranquila.

—Quiero más —La admisión me hizo sentirme débil, y cerré los ojos.

— ¿Me necesitas a mí, o te serviría cualquier otra persona?

La pregunta, susurrada, fue como una bofetada en la cara. Me liberé de su abrazo y crucé los brazos sobre mis doloridos pechos.

— ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?

—Tengo derecho a saber si tu atracción por mí es superficial.

Me sentía insultada, pero en mi interior estaba de acuerdo con que tenía derecho a saberlo. El hecho era que la deseaba de un modo que era ajeno a mí.

—Dudo que haya existido alguna mujer que haya considerado fortuita una relación sexual contigo —la miré brevemente. —Yo no tengo relaciones esporádicas. Soy lo suficiente mayor para saber qué es lo que quiero.

Abrió la puerta y me miró.

—Buenas noches, Quinn.

—Buenas noches —Quería tocarla, pero no lo hice. Pasé junto a ella, y salí a la noche.

Una vez en el coche, con las puertas cerradas y la llave en el contacto, tardé varios minutos en recomponerme lo suficiente como para arrancar. Aún sentía sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua deslizándose en mi boca, sus manos moviéndose sobre mí, y por fin, esos dedos penetrándome. Deseaba —y temía—nuestro próximo encuentro.

Encendí mi teléfono móvil y, rápidamente, marqué el número de Marley mientras sacaba el coche del aparcamiento. El cable hasta el auricular se enredó en mi cabello, pero conseguí colocarlo bien antes de que descolgara. Hablé en cuanto escuché su voz.

—Dame cuatro buenas razones para echar un polvo salvaje contra la pared con una persona a la que apenas conoces.

—Orgasmo, orgasmo, orgasmo, y que si no le dices tu nombre real no podrá darte el coñazo luego.

Riéndome, agité la cabeza.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Soy la soltera voz de la razón para la moderna mujer móvil —Hizo una pompa con el chicle antes de seguir hablando. —Entonces qué, ¿te has tirado a Rachel?

—No.

—Vaya mierda —suspiró Marley.

—Sí, está empezando a apestar —Frunciendo el ceño, me detuve en un semáforo. —Oye, ¿tú me has llamado y has colgado cuando te ha saltado el contestador?

—No, generalmente cuelgo antes de que esa maldita cosa conteste. Ya sabes que esos trastos me sacan de quicio.

—Todos tenemos nuestras manías. ¿Quieres que quedemos para desayunar?

—Veamos… ¿quiero levantarme al amanecer para desayunar con una mujer que esta noche no ha follado? —Hizo una pausa dramática. —No. Hazme esa oferta de nuevo cuando tengas algo jugoso que compartir.

Miré la puerta de la galería, a mi espalda, mientras tiraba el teléfono móvil en el asiento del pasajero del coche. Deseé tener algo jugoso que compartir. Había intentado fingir que no sabía por qué me había dejado marchar, pero lo sabía. Rachel no era el tipo de mujer a la que le gustan las mujeres tímidas. Si quería estar en su vida, tendría que dejarle muy claras mis necesidades.

Presioné los muslos e intenté ignorar la hinchazón de mi clítoris. Aquella mujer me volvía loca de un modo que era tan placentero como frustrante.

Al recordar la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose por mi sexo, supe que era solo cuestión de tiempo que mi cuerpo empezara a tomar decisiones por mí.

¿Cuánto más tardaría?

* * *

_Como ven, ya vamos avanzando. Nuevamente agradezco sus reviews y el que sigan leyendo :)_

_XO_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

5

Aproximadamente a las ocho y media de la mañana comencé a arrepentirme de no haber desayunado. Maldije a Marley... Era injusto, pero me hizo sentirme mejor. Escuché el tenue rugir de las sierras que venía del ala este de la galería, donde se estaba preparando el espacio para la exposición de Santana. Eché un vistazo a la zona de trabajo e intenté recordar exactamente por qué había pensado que la mujer sentada frente a mí valía lo suficiente como para que mereciera la pena traerla desde Chicago. No era mi dinero, pero no me gustaban los despilfarros. Tampoco me gustaban las entrevistas. Esa sería una de las tareas que delegaría en otra persona cuando fuera directora.

—Entonces, señorita Motta, dígame, ¿qué opina del futuro de Holman? —pregunté.

—La galería Holman va, sin duda, por buen camino. El contrato con Rachel Berry del que me ha hablado antes les asegurará una buena razón de controversia. La controversia vende. Sin embargo, eso no siempre asegura que la galería pueda mantener el éxito.

—Continúe, por favor. —Estaba segura de que iba a decirme que iría al infierno por promocionar la pornografía.

—Yo puedo atraer hasta Holman clientela que no está interesada en el arte sexualizado. Ha mencionado que la galería va a comenzar un programa de colaboración con los institutos. Querrá áreas de la misma a donde pueda conducir a los padres de esos jóvenes. El arte no siempre tiene que ser violento o provocador.

—Creo que el arte siempre debe provocar. Si no provoca nada, es obvio que el creador no ha realizado bien su trabajo. El arte debe hacer llorar, sufrir, y soñar. Si no lo hace, entonces es un desperdicio de espacio —Me eché hacia atrás en la silla y la dejé que pensara en ello.

—Parece que tiene planes muy concretos para Holman.

—Tengo una visión de futuro para Holman que he prometido desarrollar, y lo haré —Me levanté y le ofrecí la mano. —Señorita Motta, Marley ha realizado todos los preparativos para su viaje. Espero que disfrute de su vuelo de regreso a Chicago.

La joven mujer se fue precipitadamente de mi despacho, y me acerqué a la ventana. Escuché cómo Marley entraba y cerraba la puerta. Cuando me giré, estaba desplomada sobre la silla que la impotente señorita Motta había abandonado.

—Cree que soy una especie de Larry Flynt femenino. —Marley se encogió de hombros.

—Es una de esas personas. ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña y salía a jugar al patio, mi madre me gritaba: "¡Marley Cordelia Rose, deja de correr como una salvaje! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?".

— ¿Cordelia?

—Cállate —Marley se miró los zapatos y suspiró. —Me compré unos zapatos nuevos ayer, mientras tú estabas en el estudio de Berry no teniendo sexo.

Jugueteando con mi colgante de diamante, la miré brevemente antes de dejar que mi mirada se perdiera en el aparcamiento que se veía por la ventana.

—Me besó.

— ¿En serio?

Me reí.

—Sí.

— ¿Y?

—Y me derretí. Me he sentido atraída por otras mujeres antes, Marley, pero con ella es diferente. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. Gracias a Dios, esta noche no voy a tener que verla.

Marley resopló.

— ¿Sigues decidida a quedar con el Idiota del Mes?

—Soy una mujer de palabra, y Matt no es un idiota.

—Es tan sumamente idiota que ni siquiera lo soportarían los idiotas normales —Marley sonrió, y se hubiera reído si no la hubiera mirado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque es el tipo de hombre con el que sales tú. Cretinos aburridos con maletín, y ningún atractivo en absoluto.

—Tú no quedas con nadie que no tenga, como mínimo, una licenciatura universitaria.

—Sí, pero al menos me aseguro de que sean follables.

— ¿Follables?

—Sí, follables. Ni se me pasa por la cabeza quedar con un tío con el que no pueda imaginarme follando.

—A mí no me interesa el sexo esporádico.

Marley sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No será esporádico si lo haces bien.

Pensé un momento en la pregunta que Rachel me había hecho la noche anterior, y suspiré. Ya que pensar en ella supondría un día de trabajo bastante improductivo, aparté esos pensamientos y dediqué mi mente a un problema que podía resolver.

—Pídele a Sarah que entre, por favor.

— ¿Dejarás encendido el intercomunicador para que pueda escuchar?

Levanté una ceja.

—No.

Marley suspiró.

—Necesito desesperadamente algún entretenimiento. Quizá el guapísimo repartidor nos traiga un paquete hoy. —Salió de mi despacho con un pequeño gesto de despedida sobre su hombro.

Aquella no era una conversación que me apeteciera tener, pero pensé que Sarah tenía que saber que estaban utilizándola. Desde nuestra conversación en la sala de descanso, había estado pensando en cómo iba a ocuparme de ella. Cuando Sarah llegó, cerró la puerta tranquilamente y caminó hacia mí, y entonces escogió la silla del centro del grupo.

—Sarah, me he dado cuenta de que me ves como un obstáculo.

—Más bien como un desvío temporal.

«Hija de puta antipática».

Sonreí y me eché hacia atrás en la silla.

—Cuando llegue agosto, yo seré la directora de esta galería. Tu futuro, en ese momento, dependerá de ti y de tu habilidad para trabajar. Da igual lo que te haya dicho William, o lo que te haya prometido.

—Aún no eres la directora.

—William Schuester te está utilizando, Sarah. Ambas lo sabemos. Está esforzándose para ponerte en situaciones que afectarían mi capacidad para satisfacer los deseos de la junta.

—Es un hombre poderoso.

—Por supuesto. Ningún hombre con tanto dinero podría ser otra cosa en Boston. Lo que no entiendes es que no significas nada para él. Ese hombre está casado con su dinero, y no va a dejar a su esposa por ti. Cuando se jubile, en agosto, no estará en condiciones de potenciar tu carrera en Holman.

La observé mientras bajaba las manos hasta su regazo.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—No eres la primera mujer a la que utiliza de este modo.

—No soy tonta, penséis lo que penséis tú, o la señorita Rose. Estoy muy capacitada para hacer mi trabajo.

—Si no creyera eso, no estarías aquí ¿De verdad crees que William ha estado protegiéndote todo este tiempo? La junta me proporcionó autoridad para contratar y despedir bajo mi criterio.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, y no necesito ni quiero tus consejos.

—La ambición es un arma de doble filo —Extendí las manos sobre mi vade, y respiré profundamente. —Y una mujer que se abre camino hacia el poder a través de la cama, no contribuye demasiado a la igualdad y el éxito de las mujeres honestas y trabajadoras.

Se levantó abruptamente.

— ¿Hemos terminado?

—Sí.

Salió precipitadamente y cerró mi puerta con un sonoro portazo. A través del muro de cristal, vi cómo Marley la seguía hasta la sala por donde Sarah había desaparecido. Estaba segura de que, más tarde, vendría a echarme la bronca.

Dos confrontaciones hostiles en dos días no era exactamente lo que había esperado, pero me servía para confirmar que Sarah tendría que ser reemplazada cuando William se hubiera ido. No podía permitirme tener a alguien como ella en la plantilla. Aunque en cierto modo la consideraba un desafío, no tenía tiempo para retos en los planes que había ideado para Holman después de agosto.

Me froté la cara y pensé en la conversación que había tenido mientras revisaba el calendario. Aunque no esperaba que Rachel se opusiera a que me saltara una de las sesiones con ella, esperaba tener que compensarla de algún modo. Me pregunté qué tipo de trato me obligaría a aceptar.

Levanté el teléfono, marqué el número de Rachel, e intenté pensar en cómo decirle que tenía una cita aquella noche, y que no podría desnudarme para ella. Lo cogió al tercer tono.

—Hola, ¿estás ocupada? —dije.

—Para ti nunca.

Hice una mueca, su voz era demasiado sexy y dulce. Si no reaccionaba como esperaba sería una mierda.

—Tengo una cita esta noche. Una que acepté antes de nuestro acuerdo para que posara para ti.

—Entiendo —Su tono se había enfriado considerablemente, y eso me irritó. ¿Es que aquella mujer pensaba que no había tenido vida antes de tropezarme con ella?

—Cancelarla a estas alturas sería maleducado.

—Conmigo también tenías una cita.

—Contigo tengo un acuerdo.

—Vale, un acuerdo —suspiró. —Está bien. Pero, para compensarme, tendrás que venir a primera hora de la mañana.

—Generalmente aprovecho los sábados para limpiar mi apartamento —Vale, era mentira. Era una enorme y descomunal mentira. Generalmente, los sábados me levanto tarde y me paso el día en bragas.

—Sacrifica la cita o la limpieza; tú eliges, Quinn.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora? —Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué te parece a las ocho?

—Vale —Los sábados por la mañana están hechos para dormir, y cualquiera que piense lo contrario no está bien de la cabeza.

Disgustada, colgué y miré el calendario de nuevo. No había cambiado. La cita no era una perspectiva excitante, y me arrepentía de haber quedado. Para ser sincera conmigo misma, tampoco me había apetecido quedar antes de conocer a Rachel Berry. Levanté la mirada cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió. Joder, aquel chirrido era muy molesto, Will entró y se sentó.

—Sarah terminará los detalles de la exposición de Santana López.

Levanté una ceja y sonreí de oreja a oreja

—Suena interesante.

Dio un suspiro, supongo que sorprendido porque no me hubiera enfadado.

— ¿Tienes todo lo que va a necesitar?

Saqué el archivo de Santana de mi montón de cosas por hacer y lo tiré en una esquina del escritorio.

—Eso debería ser todo.

Cogió la carpeta y salió rápidamente de mi despacho. Vi cómo daba la carpeta a Sarah. Me pregunté cuándo empezaría a sentirme culpable. No, me sentía bien. Hice una señal a Marley para que entrara, y apreté los labios; parecía que no iba a sentirme mal, de verdad. Nada de remordimientos. Marley cerró la puerta, y me encogí de hombros.

—Voy a ir al infierno —anuncié.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —me preguntó Marley en voz baja.

—Will acaba de darle la exposición de Santana a Sarah, y no he hecho nada para disuadirle —Santana iba a destrozarla.

Marley abrió la boca, sorprendida, y después se rió.

—Oh, eres maléfica.

* * *

Vi cómo Sarah caminaba con rigidez hasta su escritorio. Había estado fuera menos de dos horas. Seguramente aquello era un récord para Santana. El generalmente perfecto cabello de Sarah estaba un poco revuelto, y varias manchas de un color rojo brillante adornaban su traje de lino blanco. Miré a Marley, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, y después giré mi silla para que no pudieran verme riéndome como una hiena. Cuando fui capaz de controlarme, me giré de nuevo y miré hacia el escritorio de Sarah. Will estaba allí, escuchando lo a buen seguro era una historia increíblemente divertida. Casi me daba envidia. Will parecía furioso.

Miró hacia mi despacho y cruzó la zona de trabajo. Sinceramente, en momentos como aquel deseaba que la pared no fuera de cristal. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe.

—Santana López ha disparado a Sarah con una pistola de pintura.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de que Santana ha cambiado de colores. Las primeras seis veces que fui a verla acabé teñida de azul. La séptima me las arreglé para encontrar un vestido del mismo color que su pintura, le pareció tan divertido que me dejó entrar —Incliné la cabeza y lo miré fijamente. —Te lo dije, William, Santana López no tolera a los extraños. Tú elegiste ignorar mi consejo, y enviaste a una asesora sin experiencia a molestar a una de nuestras clientes fijas. Puedes estar seguro de que la junta será informada de esto.

—No mencionaste nada de eso esta mañana.

—Sinceramente, estoy cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo —Me eché hacia atrás en la silla. —Te he dicho repetidamente que Sarah no está preparada para trabajar directamente con los artistas. Además, has estado ignorando mi opinión sobre el asunto del contrato de López durante semanas. Si lo que acabas de hacer ha dañado esa cuenta, puedes estar seguro de que la junta lo sabrá.

— ¡Esa maldita mujer es ridícula! —gritó, y después me miró como si realmente fuera culpa mía.

—Santana López no pide demasiado. Espera privacidad, y la ofrece a los demás. Sé que, antes de disparar, Santana advirtió a Sarah verbalmente varias veces, porque eso fue lo que hizo conmigo. Santana es una artista apasionada y con mucho talento a la que Holman tiene el honor de representar.

Me miró y entonces se marchó. Sarah estaba en su escritorio, donde la consolaba una de sus amigas, y Marley estaba, literalmente, saltando en su asiento. Tan pronto como Will se hubo marchado, se levantó y corrió hasta mi despacho, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

—Estoy a punto de explotar.

—Lo sé. Era un traje precioso.

Marley se mordió el labio.

—Me estás matando. ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar?

Cogí mi bolso y me levanté.

—Venga, vayamos a buscar algo poco sano para comer.

* * *

—La camarera tiene culo tremendo.

Eché un vistazo sobre mi carta al culo en cuestión, y después miré a Marley.

—Sí, lo tiene.

Marley cerró la carta y observó a la camarera mientras yo consideraba mis opciones. Aquella misma camarera se acercó para tomarnos nota. Cuando terminó, miré a Marley. Sabía que tenía algo en mente, y me preguntaba qué era.

—Ve al grano.

Marley se sonrojó y comenzó a mutilar el envoltorio de su pajita.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de amiga a amiga, en lugar de ayudante a jefe?

—Sí, claro. ¿Algo va mal?

—No —Marley negó con la cabeza rápidamente y tiró el destrozado papel frente a ella. Lo miró un momento. —Quiero tu puesto cuando te asciendan, en agosto. Creo que me lo merezco más que ninguna otra persona de Holman.

Mantuve silencio durante un minuto. Esperaba que ella temiera sacar el tema, y eso me convertía en una persona horrible. No podía soportar pensar en lo decepcionada que se sentiría si al final no lo conseguía.

—Estoy de acuerdo, y tenía pensado proponérselo a la junta, en agosto.

Marley respiró, aliviada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Porque no quería que te sintieras decepcionada si la junta no estaba de acuerdo conmigo—La miré a los ojos. Ella agitó la cabeza, y sonrió. —Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé —Marley suspiro. —Eres un encanto, Quinn.

Puse los ojos en blanco y di vueltas a mi bebida con la pajita.

—Ya sería mala suerte que algo saliera mal —Sonreí y examiné la cafetería que Marley había elegido para el almuerzo — ¿Sabes? Esas bolitas de pintura duelen un montón cuando te golpean. No puedo creer que aguantara tres disparos antes de echar a correr.

Marley se rió.

—La he escuchado decir que, si tú pudiste ganarte a Santana López, ella sabía que también podría.

—Quizá, si Santana fuese una persona normal —respondí amargamente, y entonces me recosté en mi silla. —Will piensa con la polla. Es una pena que esa actitud no encaje con su gusto en cuanto a los artistas.

—Por eso es por lo que lo van a reemplazar —Marley se encogió de hombros. —Will lo ha visto venir. La junta quiere hacer dinero, y el señor Schuester insiste en presentar una galería excesivamente tradicional. Eso, en el mercado de hoy en día, no vende. El hecho es que el dinero es sensual, y a la gente le gusta comprar cosas caras y sensuales con él.

—Sarah Johnson tiene mucho potencial. Odio verlo desperdiciado por Will.

—Lo has intentado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No como debería haberlo hecho. Prácticamente desde el primer día, la descarté por ser el juguetito de Will. Si no fuera tan educada, la habría despedido ya. Y además, para ser sincera, creo que Will es más fácil de controlar si la tengo por allí.

Marley asintió, después de un momento.

—Vale, pero, ¿qué pasa con su actitud?

—Bueno, yo también era una engreída cuando tenía veinticinco años.

—Sí—Marley sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. —Yo también.

La tipa del culo estupendo volvió con nuestra comida y rellenó nuestras bebidas. Ambas la observamos mientras se alejaba antes de probar nuestra comida. Comimos en silencio; supongo que las dos estábamos atrapadas en nuestros propios pensamientos. Entonces, inesperadamente, Marley dejó de comer y se aclaró la garganta. Apenas tuve tiempo para mirar alrededor antes de que Rachel Berry cogiera una silla y se sentara a nuestra mesa.

—Rachel —Dejé mi tenedor en el plato. Luché contra la necesidad de acercarme más a ella. Aquella mujer olía como el mismo cielo.

Rachel nos miró a ambas.

—Hola, señoritas. He venido a por algo comestible para llevar.

Marley le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Quinn me ha dicho que disfruta trabajando contigo.

La miré fijamente. Yo no había dicho tal cosa.

—En realidad, Marley acababa de decirme que le encantaría posar para ti.

Marley se sonrojó. Hasta donde yo sabía, era una de las mujeres más modestas del mundo. Había dejado de ir al gimnasio porque odiaba cambiarse de ropa en público. Casi me sentí mal por haber dicho algo así.

Rachel miró su rostro, y después extendió la mano e inclinó un poco la barbilla de Marley.

—Tienes un rostro con muchas posibilidades, Marley.

Cuando la liberó, ella inhaló aire profundamente y dejó caer ambas manos en su regazo.

—Gracias.

Rachel se dirigió a mí.

—No deberías meterte con ella, Quinn.

Me reí, y Marley dejó escapar un suspiro, al darse cuenta de que no iba a intentar que hiciera de modelo para Rachel.

—Ella se lo ha buscado —contesté.

Rachel se levantó y miró a la cajera.

—Te veré mañana, Quinn.

Marley esperó hasta que Rachel se marchó de la cafetería antes de hablar.

—Sí, mañana lo verá todo de ti.

Cogí mi tenedor y apuñalé un trozo de pollo salvajemente.

—Eso da igual, cuando estoy sentada en esa silla es como si no existiera.

—Eso suena a queja.

No era necesario quejarse, pero una parte de mí se sentía dolida porque Rachel no hubiera intentado algo más serio conmigo. ¿Quería meterme en la cama de Rachel? La respuesta era sí, por supuesto. No solo lo quería, sino que lo esperaba. El deseo surcaba mi cuerpo profundamente, y hacía que me calentara solamente con pensar en ella. Al darme cuenta de que no había respondido a Marley, me encogí de hombros y me concentré en mi almuerzo.

* * *

Me despedí de Matt en la puerta y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Aquel hombre pensaba de verdad que iba a invitarlo a entrar. La cena había sido digna y muy aburrida. No sé por qué había pensado que algo así se traduciría en sexo en la primera cita.

De hecho, mientras me giraba y aseguraba la cerradura de mi puerta, intenté recordar la última vez que había terminado en la cama con una persona en la primera cita. Seguramente en la universidad, cuando el sexo estaba en mi mente casi siempre. En mi vida, el sexo siempre había sido algo básico. Al menos, hasta que fui atacada.

Eso me recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer para mi terapeuta. Disgustada, comprobé mi reloj y suspiré al descubrir que aún no eran las nueve. Si eso no era una señal de que la cita había sido mala, ya me contarás qué era.

Caminé hasta mi contestador automático y encontré la luz de mensaje nuevo parpadeando. Ignorarlo era tentador, pero cobarde. No podía soportar sentirme cobarde. Pulsé el botón de "reproducir" con un golpe de dedo, y miré fijamente la máquina.

—Ey, espero que tu cita no haya sido el festival de los bostezos —suspiró Marley. —Sabes que odio hablarle a este chisme. De todos modos, llámame mañana cuando vuelvas del estudio de Berry, y espero algunos detalles serios.

Me reí y pulsé el botón de "borrar", y entonces esperé al siguiente mensaje. Habían colgado, así que lo borré. Tener que cambiar de número había sido una putada. Odiaba tener que volver hacerlo, y esta vez tendría que cambiar el número de mi teléfono móvil también.

Ya en mi habitación, me senté en mi escritorio y abrí mi correo electrónico. Quizá enviar por correo mis deberes sería más sencillo que tener que discutirlo en la consulta. Abrí un nuevo mensaje de correo electrónico, vertí en él mis pensamientos rápidamente, y pulsé "enviar". Aquello había sido una cobardía, y me quedé allí sentada un par de minutos, intentando decidir cuál sería la respuesta de Holly. No tendría la sesión con ella hasta el martes, así que me imaginaba que, hasta entonces, no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Me levanté y fui a mi armario para buscar algo más cómodo para ponerme. Me puse una camiseta y el teléfono empezó a sonar. Cogí un par de pantalones de chándal, y levanté el teléfono que había junto a mi cama.

—Hola.

—Ey.

Fruncí el ceño y me senté en la cama.

—Santana.

— ¿Estás enfadada por lo de la pistola de pintura?

Me reí.

—No. Esperaba algo así.

Santana suspiró, y entonces oí cómo contenía la respiración.

—Va a parecerte una locura.

—He aprendido a esperar de ti cualquier cosa.

—Necesito que vengas aquí.

Fruncí el ceño. Hasta donde yo podía recordar, Santana nunca me había invitado a su casa. De hecho, normalmente tenía que presionarla varias veces para conseguir una cita, una tarea que había llegado a resultarme divertida.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy.

—Estaré allí lo antes posible —Agarré el teléfono con fuerza. — ¿Te llevo algo?

—No —susurró.

El viaje hasta su casa de campo pareció durar cien años. Cuando giré en su camino, el miedo tensó mi estómago. Todas las luces de la vieja casa estaban encendidas. Aparqué el coche y salí rápidamente. La puerta delantera estaba abierta de par en par, y cuando entré descubrí que Santana estaba sentada en su sofá, con un arma en el regazo.

Algo me dijo que no era su pistola de pintura.

—Santana.

Se giró y dejó el arma a un lado.

—Quinn.

Entré. Para sentirme más cómoda, cerré la puerta y eché el pestillo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Santana cogió una botella de vodka que yo no había visto antes, y tomó un trago largo.

—El hijo de puta de mi ex-marido.

Me acerqué al sofá, cogí el arma y, con ignorantes aunque cuidadosas manos, caminé hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación y la coloqué sobre un escritorio.

—He oído eso a menudo sobre los ex-maridos. Me alegro de no tener uno.

—Me ha llamado —susurró como si parte de ella aún no pudiera creerse que hubiera ocurrido.

—El bastardo.

— ¡Exactamente! —Abrazó la botella contra su pecho.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas bebiendo?

—Unos dos minutos.

—Entonces, ¿no estás borracha?

—Oh, Quinn —suspiró. —Estoy borracha en muchos sentidos. Estoy borracha de arrepentimiento y rabia por haberle dado a ese hombre tantos años de mi vida. Estoy borracha de desesperación... de la desesperación que he llevado conmigo desde la primera vez que me pegó.

—Tu matrimonio terminó hace años.

—Mi matrimonio terminó aquel día. Aquel día, hoy.

— ¿Qué? —Me giré y la miré frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Estás segura de que no estás borracha?

Levantó la botella de vodka, que estaba casi llena, y tomó un trago largo.

—Hoy es el décimo aniversario de la muerte de mi dignidad y de mi matrimonio.

—No lo entiendo.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la primera vez que me pegó mi marido. De la primera vez que le dejé hacerlo.

Extendí la mano y cogí la botella. El vodka entró en contacto con mi lengua con fuerza.

—Vale, este día, oficialmente, apesta.

—Siempre había dicho que una mujer que se queda con un hombre que le pega es patética. Me prometí a mí misma que nunca sería esa mujer.

—Lo querías —Di otro trago antes de que ella cogiera la botella. Supuse que lo necesitaba, así que no protesté.

—Sí, lo quería. Lo amaba, pensaba que podía cambiarlo. De verdad pensaba que podría hacerle comprender cuánto lo quería, que eso haría que las cosas fueran bien.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué viene la pistola?

—Pensé que podría venir aquí.

— ¿Para qué ha llamado?

—Me negué a aceptar los últimos dos cheques de la pensión —Apretó los labios. —No podía seguir viviendo con su dinero y, con la exposición a la vuelta de la esquina, me imaginé que no tenía que hacerlo.

—Dentro de un par de semanas serás una mujer muy rica.

—Sí, ya he recibido algunas ofertas —Se rió y se encogió de hombros. —Les he dicho que contactaran contigo.

—Algunos ya lo han hecho. Entonces, ¿quería saber por qué habías rechazado sus cheques?

—Sí —frunció el ceño y suspiró. —Y yo, que soy una idiota, se lo dije.

—Querías fanfarronear un poco.

—Mierda —Santana dejó la botella y se levantó. —Joder, sí, quería fanfarronear. Aquel bastardo me tuvo bajo su puño durante años. No podía trabajar, así que nunca tuve dinero para marcharme.

— ¿No podías trabajar?

—Saboteaba cada trabajo que aceptaba. Tener amigos era imposible. Y un día me descubrí en el baño de su casa con un test de embarazo en la mano.

— ¿Estabas embarazada?

—No —Negó con la cabeza. —Solo fue un susto. Después del primer año de nuestro matrimonio, me di cuenta de que no quería tener niños. Gorroneaba dinero de la compra y de las facturas de la casa para comprar la píldora. Él no tenía ni idea.

—Él quería tener hijos.

—Quería otro modo de atarme a su vida —Hizo un gesto, señalando la cocina. —Tengo algunos vasos para beber.

La seguí hasta la cocina y me senté frente a ella mientras me servía un generoso vaso.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo sin beber licores fuertes.

Santana se rió.

—Sí, tienes cara de ser de las que prefieren el vino.

Cogí el vaso con ambas manos.

—Entonces, te ha llamado.

—Sí, me ha llamado. Hoy.

— ¿Porqué hoy?

—En los papeles del juicio sólo presenté una fecha de agresión.

—Hoy.

—Sí.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque es el día en el que rompió nuestro matrimonio. Tardé cinco años en darme cuenta. Me planté delante de aquel juez, y le conté que habla sido una tonta y una idiota. Ni siquiera quería una pensión compensatoria, pero el juez entendió algo que yo no comprendía.

— ¿Qué?

—David hizo que mi vida fuera un infierno. Aquel juez sabía que divorciarme de él no sanaría todas mis heridas. Cuando compré esta casa, me pasé seis meses aquí. Sin salir. Hacía que me entregaran la comida, y tenía un sistema de seguridad instalado —Vació su vaso y agarró la botella. — ¿Sabes lo que son las alarmas de proximidad? Si un coche entra en mi camino, lo sé.

— ¿Has ido a terapia?

Santana se echó hacia atrás.

—Hacía que una psicóloga viniera aquí. El último día me dijo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Después me dijo que la llamara cuando estuviera preparada para seguir adelante sin el bastardo.

— ¿Pensaba que aún seguías enamorada de él?

—Sí, no sirvió de nada que le contara que planeaba su asesinato todas las mañanas, mientras me duchaba.

Cogí la botella cuando ella iba a agarrarla, y la aparté.

—Creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

—Generalmente necesito la botella entera.

—Bueno, vamos a fingir que ya nos la hemos tomado —Cogí su vaso y me levanté. — ¿Has comido algo hoy?

—Claro. Supongo, probablemente —Se encogió de hombros y miró la botella.

Volví a la mesa y la cogí.

—Ese hombre te ha convertido en una ermitaña agresiva y siempre alerta. No dejes que te convierta también en una alcohólica.

—No soy agresiva.

—Disparaste a una de mis asesoras con una pistola de pintura. Joder, me disparaste a mí con una pistola de pintura.

—A ambas os advertí antes. —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró la mesa frente a ella. —He desayunado un café y una tostada.

Me lo había imaginado. Fui basta la despensa junto a la cocina y cogí una barra de pan.

—Te haré un bocadillo.

—Esta noche no estabas con Rae.

—No —Me acerqué al frigorífico. —Tenía una cita.

—Oh, sí, con el idiota del mes.

—Así es. Tanto tú como Marley estáis castigadas, y tenéis prohibido hablar entre vosotras.

Santana se rió y se frotó la cara.

—Es una buena chica, tienes mucha suerte de tenerla en la galería.

—Lo sé —Cogí queso y fiambre y lo llevé todo a la mesa.

—Te violaron.

Me detuve y me aclaré la garganta.

—Sí.

— ¿Te resististe?

—No tanto como siempre había pensado que lo haría. Antes de aquella noche, le habría dicho a cualquiera, que un hombre tendría que matarme antes de poder violarme. Pero estaba tan devastada que apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos luchar.

—No era un extraño.

—No.

—Hijo de puta.

—Sí —asentí. — ¿Cuándo empezaste a sospecharlo?

—En la primera de nuestras conversaciones en la que no terminé disparándote con mi pistola de pintura. —Santana se encogió de hombros y suspiró. —Si alguna vez decido matar a David, te llamaré y te pediré su nombre. Si voy a ir a la cárcel, podría llevarme por delante a todos los bastardos que fuera posible.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no está en la cárcel? —Dejé el plato con el bocadillo en la mesa, frente a ella, y después empecé a preparar uno para mí.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, lo he dado por sentado. Los bastardos suelen tener suerte.

—Bueno, estás en lo cierto —Me senté frente a ella y di un bocado a mi bocadillo. Realmente esperaba que la comida me ayudara a relajarme. —Por cierto, mi cita fue horrible.

—También me lo había imaginado —Se levantó, fue a la despensa y volvió con una enorme bolsa de patatas fritas. —Estabas en casa temprano.

— ¿Cómo sabías que no estaba con Rachel?

—Llamé a su estudio preguntando por ti. Me dijo que tenías una cita y que habías cancelado la sesión de esta noche.

—Estaba molesta, ¿no?

—A Rachel Berry no le gusta compartir —Abrió la bolsa, echó algunas patatas en su plato y la dejó sobre la mesa frente a nosotras. —Así que sí, parecía enfadada.

—No tenemos una relación personal — ¿Cuándo me había convertido en una mentirosa? El sudor apareció en mi rostro cuando alcé la mirada y la encontré mirándome. —En serio.

—Sí, ya.

—Mira, Rachel tiene mucho talento, y es atractiva, pero eso no significa que vaya a caer a sus pies. Soy demasiado orgullosa para eso.

—Desear a otro ser humano no es una debilidad.

Di otro mordisco a mi bocadillo.

—No eres quién para criticarme.

—Sí, lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, de mujer disfuncional a mujer disfuncional… podrías hacer cosas mucho peores que meterte en la cama con Rachel Berry.

— ¿Te has acostado con ella?

—Sí, hace varios años, cuando las dos éramos jóvenes y pedantes artistas. Tuvimos un escarceo.

—Un escarceo.

—Vale, tuvimos sexo salvaje durante casi seis meses.

— ¿Y ahora solo sois amigas?

—Sí, y así ha sido durante casi diez años. Las dos somos demasiado mayores para jugar a esas cosas. Sin embargo, en aquel momento fue divertido —sonrió, y después chasqueó la lengua. —Muy divertido.

—No quiero oír hablar del sexo que tuviste con Rachel.

—Ja, como si fuera a mancillar el recuerdo de aquello compartiéndolo —Sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Es muy guapa, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y para que conste... no tiene.

— ¿No tiene qué?

—_Vergüenza_**.**

Me di la vuelta y golpeé la almohada bajo mi cabeza. La habitación de invitados de Santana estaba muy bien decorada. Me sorprendió porque esperaba un catre en una habitación llena de cajas. Podía oírla moviéndose en el cuarto junto al mío. Sabía que no se dormiría pronto.

Siempre había imaginado que su matrimonio había sido duro pero, sinceramente, no había pensado que existieran maltratos físicos. Eso explicaba su comportamiento agresivo con su espacio y su privacidad.

* * *

_Primero, quiero aclarar, ya que no lo hice en el primer capítulo, que la historia no es mía. Yo solo la estoy traduciendo y adaptando. Cuando la leí hace como dos años me gustó tanto que cuando encontré nuevamente el archivo de la historia no dude en compartirlo con ustedes._

_Después de eso, quiero agradecerles los reviews, que sigan leyendo y que marquen la historia como favorita o la pongan en alerta._

_Hasta mañana._

_XO._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

6

Rachel estaba colocando una nueva pieza cuando llegué. Cerré la puerta e hice tintinear las llaves que me había dejado en la cerradura mientras caminaba hacia ella. Tenía un aspecto delicioso, y yo estaba verdaderamente hambrienta. Había dormido demasiado, así que también tenía hambre de comida. Me fui de casa de Santana antes de que ella despertara, sobre todo porque me imaginaba que ella lo preferiría así.

Rachel me ofreció una sonrisa y después terminó de colocar la pulida escultura de palo de rosa de una mujer con un bebé en la plataforma.

—Esta ya está vendida. Pero no he podido resistirme a exponerla durante las pocas semanas que le quedan conmigo.

—Es preciosa —Me acerqué a ella y pasé la mano por las elegantes formas de las figuras. La silueta femenina emergía de la madera de un modo hermosísimo, y tenía a la pequeña acunada entre sus brazos.

— ¿Un encargo?

—Sí. Un amigo de la universidad me envió una fotografía de su esposa y su hija, y me preguntó si podría trabajar basándome en ella. Esto es el resultado. Se la enviaré en un par de semanas. Actualmente está fuera de la ciudad, por negocios.

— ¿Es una sorpresa para su esposa?

—Sí. Una buena, espero.

—Sería imposible que no le gustase —Toqué el rostro del bebé con la punta de uno de mis dedos. — ¿Es una niña?

—Sí. Su esposa se llama Tina, y la pequeña, Abigail.

—Es preciosa, y seguramente vale una fortuna.

Rachel se rió.

—Sí, advertí a Mike que se abstuviera de mencionar de dónde había salido.

— ¿Te molesta estar tan solicitada?

—A veces. No me arrepiento del éxito que he conseguido. Sería difícil arrepentirse. Ahora puedo mantener a mis abuelos y a mis padres del modo que siempre quise, y haciendo algo que me encanta.

—Y conseguir la adulación de las mujeres más hermosas es un beneficio adicional.

Me echó una mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, algo por el estilo.

Fruncí el ceño y aparté la mirada.

«¿Estoy celosa por una mujer a la que apenas conozco?».

— ¿Estás preparada para subir?

—Sí —Aún tenía su llave. Se la ofrecí. Sus dedos rozaron los míos cuando la cogió. La observé desaparecer en el interior del bolsillo de los pantalones de lino que llevaba.

Parecía estar muy cómoda, y sentí la necesidad de tirar de la cuerda de su pantalón y desnudarla, total y completamente. Subí las escaleras delante de Rachel. La butaca roja estaba aún allí. Me pregunté qué había planeado para mí. Caminé hacia la butaca, y me giré hacia ella.

— ¿Y bien?

—Vamos a desayunar.

Vi cómo caminaba hasta el segundo tramo de escaleras, y levanté una ceja.

— ¿Estás invitándome a subir, Rae?

Se giró y me miró.

—Eso parece.

Dejé mi bolso sobre la butaca y la seguí. El espacio que le servía de residencia era diáfano, y el mobiliario estaba dispuesto en grupos. Había una enorme televisión frente a la chimenea de piedra. La cocina también era abierta, y tenía una isla en el centro.

—Bueno, ¿cómo fue tu cita de anoche?

Apreté los labios para evitar contarle la verdad.

—Bien.

Rachel se rió mientras sacaba los huevos.

— ¿Tostada francesa?

—Vale —Me senté en un taburete. — ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

—No —Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te has reído?

—Bien es lo último que yo querría que una mujer usara para describir una cita conmigo.

—Fue una velada muy agradable.

—Dios, Quinn cállate antes de que el cosmos se abra y destruya a ese pobre hombre _in absentia_ —Me miró. —Espero que eso no se lo dijeras a él.

Parpadeé y me encogí de hombros.

—Se lo dije.

—Nunca te pediré una cita.

Me reí e incliné la cabeza mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría salir contigo?

Sonriendo, sacó una rebanada de pan tostado y comenzó a cascar los huevos en un cuenco.

—Acércame la canela. Está en el especiero, allí.

Le acerqué la especia.

—Lo conocí en un almuerzo de citas rápidas.

—No me pareces el tipo de mujer que tiene que recurrir a ese tipo de cosas para conseguir la atención de otras personas.

Le tendí la canela y volví a mi lugar en la encimera.

—En cualquier caso, no encontré a nadie interesante.

—Santana López llamó preguntando por ti.

—Sí —asentí y alcé la mirada, para descubrir que estaba mirándome fijamente. —Supongo que sabes que se encontraba mal.

—Sí. Me ofrecí a ir a verla para charlar un rato, pero me dio la impresión de que mi polla me convertía en una compañía poco deseable.

—Su casa es, definitivamente, una zona libre de pollas —La miré mientras abría el frigorífico y sacaba un par de botellas de agua. Tomé la que me ofreció. —He pasado la noche en su casa.

—Vosotras dos no parecéis tener demasiado en común.

—A veces las apariencias engañan —La observé maniobrar con la sartén que tenía delante. —Es una mujer fuerte y considerada. Su compañía es muy estimulante para mí.

—Deberías haberla conocido antes de que se casara con David Carson —Agitó la cabeza. —Era una mujer alegre y desenfadada. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo.

— ¿Conociste bien a su ex-marido?

—Lo suficientemente bien como para querer darle un puñetazo en la cara —Me miró de nuevo. —Es un hombre patético.

—Según lo que he oído de él, no podría estar más de acuerdo —Hice girar la botella de agua entre las manos. —Vosotras fuisteis amantes.

—Sí, en la universidad. No pude resistirme a ella.

Sonreí ante su tono compungido.

— ¿Y por qué no terminasteis juntas?

—Teníamos el sexo y el arte en común. No tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de que era solo eso. Aun así considero que mi relación con ella fue una de las mejores de mi vida. Me enseñó un montón de cosas sobre las mujeres.

—Ella piensa que eres muy guapa.

—Yo pienso lo mismo de ella —Se acercó a un armarito y sacó algunos platos. —Me sorprende que haya hablado de su pasado contigo.

—El tema salió, sin más —Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Mi relación sexual con Santana López salió en la conversación, sin más? —Levantó una ceja. —Quinn, ¿estás escondiéndome algo?

—Ya sabes como somos la mayoría de las mujeres hablamos de un montón de cosas. La mayoría de las veces el tema sale sin alguna razón en especial.

* * *

Después de comerme cuatro rebanadas de tostada francesa, me encontré una vez más ante la butaca. Me giré hacia Rachel.

— ¿Dónde me quieres?

—Las posibles respuestas a esa pregunta te dejarían atónita —Señaló la butaca. —Desnuda.

Me desabroché los botones delanteros de mi vestido y lo dejé caer por los hombros. Lo llevé hasta el biombo, lo tiré por encima, y me quité los zapatos. Me giré y metí los dedos en las pequeñas braguitas de algodón que aún llevaba.

—Déjatelas puestas.

Intenté no cubrirme los pechos mientras volvía a la butaca, aunque me moría de ganas. ¿Por qué me ponía aún tan nerviosa? Aquella mujer ya lo había visto todo de mí. Además, me había tocado del modo más íntimo posible, incluso aunque las caricias hubieran sido fugaces.

Me senté en la butaca y miré el alabastro. Ahora tenía una forma distinta, y una base definida y casi cuadrada. La parte que finalmente seria yo, ya tenía algo de forma.

—Sube las piernas como hiciste la ultima vez —Se agachó frente a mí mientras hacía lo que me había pedido. —Bien, ahora abrázate las rodillas como la última vez.

— ¿Porqué así?

—Tu modestia es seductora y sincera —Me apartó el cabello de los hombros y levantó mi barbilla ligeramente. —Justo así. Cuando necesites descansar dímelo.

—De acuerdo.

Vi cómo se ponía unas gafas de seguridad y se preparaba para trabajar. Se concentró y, después de un momento, era como si yo ni siquiera estuviera allí. El arte había estado siempre presente en mi vida, conocía a más artistas que a cualquier otro tipo de gente. Aun así, observarla trabajar era una experiencia única para mí. Era la primera vez que veía a un artista trabajando.

Se detuvo y me miró.

—Quítate las bragas.

Me sonrojé y bajé las piernas. Sin dejar de mirarla, me levanté de la butaca.

— ¿Por qué?

Volvió a ponerse las gafas de seguridad y me miró mientras hacía lo que me había pedido. Seguí mirándola, porque no había respondido a mi pregunta, volví a la butaca y subí las piernas. Sentía la diferencia, mi recién adquirida vulnerabilidad. Miré hacia donde estaba Rachel y vi cómo asentía. Sonrojada, coloqué los brazos alrededor de mis piernas mientras ella las colocaba.

—Cuéntame tu primera experiencia sexual.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco, y me obligaron a corresponder su mirada, con la boca seca.

—Mejor no.

Rachel chasqueó la lengua.

—Cuéntamelo, de todos modos.

Me negué a mirarla a los ojos.

—Tenía dieciséis años.

—No fue una buena experiencia, supongo. —No me miró mientras hablaba. —Háblame entonces de tu primer amante real.

Mis pensamientos vagaron hasta el joven que había conocido en la universidad.

—Fue una mujer, en la universidad. Fuimos amigas hasta la noche en la que nos metimos en la cama juntas. Fuimos amantes hasta que ella se graduó.

— Una mujer, ¿eh? ¿Disfrutabas con ella?

—Sí —Lo había hecho. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de Brianna. —Tenía buenas manos y se esforzaba mucho en la cama. Fue la primera mujer con la que estuve cuyo placer me interesó. Me enseñó muchas cosas sobre cómo ser una buena amante.

— ¿Tienes algún amante ahora, Quinn?

—Ahora no —La pregunta me sorprendió. Me irritaba, además, haber respondido tan rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué?

La miré fijamente.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Rachel se detuvo un momento y asintió mientras volvía al trabajo.

—Dime, ¿disfrutas teniendo a una mujer en tu cama, o preferís a un hombre?

—Ni siquiera yo he podido responderme eso —Sin embargo, ese pensamiento había cruzado mi mente una vez o dos. Siempre me preguntaba hacía que género me sentía más atraída, creo que eso de estar con una mujer es un tabú que siempre encontraré interesante.

—Por supuesto que ya tienes una respuesta.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada hasta el suelo.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Cuando la miré de nuevo, estaba concentrada una vez más en la zona que estaba trabajando con un delgado cincel.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre? —le pregunté.

—No —Cogió un trozo de tela del suelo, y lo usó para limpiar el polvo y las partículas de su zona de trabajo. —Tengo un amigo que se follaría cualquier cosa que se mantuviera quieta el tiempo suficiente, pero yo prefiero a las mujeres.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no lo he visto hacer una excepción.

—He conocido a muchas personas que no se sienten cómodas con un amigo bisexual.

—Derek no es bisexual. Es trisexual.

— ¿Trisexual?

Rachel se rió.

—Intenta probarlo todo. En cuanto a su atracción por mí, como intersexual no me molesta. Sabe que no tiene nada que hacer conmigo —Frunció el ceño, mirando el trabajo que había realizado, y mis manos. —Tienes unas manos muy bonitas.

—Gracias —Eran las manos de mi abuela. Me había dado cuenta un par de años antes, cuando me compré un diamante bastante impresionante para mi cumpleaños. Aquel anillo aún era uno de mis favoritos.

— ¿Qué prefieres en cuanto al sexo?

Tomé aliento profundamente.

— ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme preguntas tan personales?

—Estás en mi butaca favorita, desnuda.

Vale, estaba desnuda. Me había estado preguntando por qué estaba usando aquella butaca. Ahora ya lo sabía. Saber que estaba desnuda en su sillón favorito era extraño, e íntimo, tan íntimo como el momento en el que deslizó sus dedos en mi interior. Me apreté los muslos brevemente cuando aquel recuerdo recorrió mi cuerpo.

¿Qué tendría de malo responder a sus preguntas?

—Me gusta estar cerca de alguien. Es fantástico acariciar, y ser acariciado. Hay algo muy hermoso en esos primeros momentos de descubrimiento.

—Aun así, tu cama está vacía.

Una vez más, me encontré mirando al suelo que se extendía entre nosotras. No podía decir nada sin revelar lo que me había pasado en Nueva York, y eso no era algo de lo que hablara despreocupadamente. Me senté un poco más derecha y no dije nada. No iba a picar el anzuelo y a darle información sobre mi pasado.

—Me han dicho que estás cortejando a Jesse St. James para la colección de este invierno —dijo Rachel.

Me sentí aliviada porque hubiera cambiado de tema, y suspiré.

—Sí, me gustaría exponer en Boston su _Fases de una mujer_. Me estuvo ignorando un tiempo, pero cuando se enteró de que ibas a exponer con nosotros me escribió. Así que debería darte las gracias.

—Tiene mucho talento. Siempre he envidiado la energía que es capaz de plasmar en sus lienzos —Se quitó las gafas de seguridad y las dejó a un lado. —Necesitas un descanso; llevas así sentada una hora y media.

Me encogí de hombros, sorprendida por todo el tiempo que había pasado.

— ¿Estás lista para parar?

—Es un buen momento —Rachel retrocedió un paso y me miró de arriba abajo. — ¿Y tú, estás lista para parar?

— ¿Para parar de qué? —pregunté. En realidad, ya estaba lista para dejar de jugar a su juego, pero no sabía si se refería a eso.

—De esconderte.

—Has visto, y has tocado más partes de mí, que cualquier otra persona con la que haya salido últimamente. No entiendo qué es lo que podría estar escondiendo.

Su mirada cayó un momento hasta mis pechos, y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios brevemente antes de mirarme a los ojos.

—Pues has estado saliendo con personas con muy mala suerte —Dio un paso atrás. — ¿Por qué tuvieron tan mala suerte?

Aquellas personas eran aburridas, había decidido darles una oportunidad porque sabía que la cita estaba destinada a ser de una sola vez, agregando que no estaba interesada en follar con dichas personas. Por supuesto, decirle aquello a Rachel sería una locura. Subí de nuevo las piernas y las rodeé con mis brazos.

—Estás haciéndome preguntas demasiado personales, Rachel.

— ¿No te había dicho que quería tener una relación contigo tan personal como fuera posible? —Le dio la vuelta a la butaca, y sus dedos recorrieron el respaldo, rozando mi cabello un instante. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Depende —Me sonrojé un poco al recordar la sensación de sus manos en mi sexo, con un dedo deslizándose entre mis labios.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Quieres algo más de mí que un polvo ocasional?

—Soy una mujer de gran apetito. Así que digamos que no sería solamente un polvo ocasional.

—Vale... Entonces, ¿quieres algo más de mí que follarme regularmente? —Sonreí un momento cuando volvió a aparecer frente a mí. —Nuestra atracción física es evidente, pero soy demasiado mayor para esos jueguecitos.

Era obvio que nuestra conversación estaba afectándole tanto como a mí. Apreté los muslos para intentar ignorar la excitación que me consumía. Mi mirada volvió a su rostro antes de caer en la tienda de campaña de sus pantalones Estaba muy interesada en ver cómo era de grande su polla. Me daba la impresión de que no me decepcionaría.

—No sé si eres lo suficientemente buena para pedirme tanto. Te deseo, y lo que obtuve la otra noche no es suficiente.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta —Dejé que mis ojos bajaran hasta su entrepierna, de nuevo, y me humedecí los labios.

Aquella mujer iba a matarme de frustración sexual. Deseaba desesperadamente que hiciera el próximo movimiento, aunque de algún modo sabía que no lo haría. Y yo no creía tener valor suficiente para pedirlo. Menuda mujer moderna había resultado ser. Ni siquiera era capaz de decirle a Rachel Berry que quería acostarme con ella. Pero aquello era más que sexo. Necesitaba más, y no estaba segura de poder darle a entender aquello con precisión.

—Es injusto que tu excitación no sea más evidente. —Apreté los puños y me obligué a relajar las manos, sabía que estaba empapada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era extender las piernas. Los húmedos rizos que cubrían mi sexo serían obvios entonces. Mis pezones se irguieron contra mis muslos mientras pensaba qué debía hacer. Lentamente, bajé las piernas, dejando que se deslizaran hasta el suelo. Inhalé y miré a Rachel. Podía sentir mis pezones, endureciéndose más. Empezaban a dolerme.

Su mirada era dura, tensa. Podía sentir la tensión creciendo entre nosotras. Extendí las piernas un poco más, y me mordí el labio cuando su mirada automáticamente cayó hasta mi sexo. Tenía los muslos húmedos, así que sabía que un estado físico no podía malentenderse. Quería que me levantara de la butaca, que me tirara al suelo y me follara a lo bestia. Pero aún no estaba preparada para pedírselo.

Vi cómo Rachel se humedecía el labio inferior, y mis muslos se tensaron, en respuesta. Solo tenía que pedirlo. Si se lo pedía, Rachel se acercaría y deslizaría su lengua sobre mí y me comería. Lo sabía, y lo quería.

—Podrías volver loca a cualquier persona —Retrocedió un paso, alejándose de mí y del espacio que me había proporcionado en su butaca favorita. —Podrías llevarla a una locura de paredes acolchadas, y camisas de fuerza.

Me incliné hacia delante y coloqué mis pies totalmente sobre el suelo.

—Me deseas.

—Por supuesto.

Me pasé las manos por los muslos.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero yo no me aprovecho de las mujeres.

— ¿Crees que estarías aprovechándole de mí?

—No estás aquí por voluntad propia. Estás desnuda en mi estudio, porque yo te tendí una trampa. Así que si, estaría aprovechándome de ti. —Observé como tragaba saliva y cerraba los ojos un momento. —No quiero ser ese tipo de persona.

—Comprendo.

Me ofreció la mano y la acepté sin pensar. De pie frente a ella, me aclaré la garganta.

— ¿Rae?

— ¿Sí, Quinn?

—Seguramente debería vestirme —Pasé a su lado, resistiendo la necesidad de rozarme contra ella, y fui hasta el biombo.

Con manos poco firmes, cogí el vestido y me lo puse. Cuando lo abotoné, salí del biombo para ir a buscar mis zapatos. Rachel estaba sentada en la butaca roja, observándome.

— ¿Por qué me besaste el otro día?

No respondió inmediatamente. Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, me miró.

—No pude evitarlo. Tengo poco control sobre mis impulsos en lo que se refiere a ti, creo. En aquel momento no pareció importarte. ¿Te incomodé?

—No —Cogí mi bolso y busqué las llaves en su interior. —Solo me sorprendió.

—Eres una mujer preciosa, Quinn. No debería sorprenderte que otras personas te encuentren atractiva.

Me sonrojé. ¿Cómo demonios podía sonrojarme cuando acababa de abrirme de piernas para aquella mujer?

—Me dio la impresión de que no salías con rubias que desean ser pelirrojas.

Se rió y se echó hacia atrás en la butaca.

—Me gustan muchísimo las mujeres, sin importar el color de su cabello.

—No siempre has actuado como si te sintieses atraída por mí.

—Normalmente no me acuesto con mis modelos.

—Ya me has dicho eso antes. —La miré, y vi la frustración y confusión en su rostro. Me sorprendió. No me había parecido una mujer que pudiera mostrar sus pensamientos fácilmente.

—No puedo pensar en ti sexualmente mientras trabajo. No puedo hacer nada.

—Has sido tú la que me ha preguntado por mi vida sexual.

—Eso era para incomodarte.

Su afirmación cayó entre ambas como una losa, y el silencio se extendió, tenso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Quería captar lo que veo en ti cuando nadie más está mirando —murmuró.

— ¿Y qué es?

—No estás cómoda en tu propia piel.

Enrojecí de rabia.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Quinn, ¿me contarás por qué dejaste Nueva York?

Mi estómago se tensó de nuevo. Pensar en revelarle un horrible pasado casi me enfermaba físicamente. Aquella arrogante mujer que me había besado solo porque no pudo evitarlo no se merecía conocer mi pesadilla. Tensé los hombros y miré hacía las escaleras que eran mi ruta de escape.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Me has contado una media verdad —Extendió la mano para tocarme. Sus dedos se posaron cálidos y suaves sobre mi mejilla, y viajaron con un lento movimiento hasta mis labios. —Puedo ver tu miedo.

Retrocedí, enfadada por la invasión. En mi interior sabía que mi rabia era irracional, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Me marcho.

—Te veré el lunes.

Asentí. En las escaleras, pronunció mi nombre. Me giré para mirarla.

— ¿Si, Rachel?

— ¿Por qué me devolviste el beso?

Sonreí.

—No pude evitarlo.

* * *

Ya en casa, me quité la ropa en el salón y fui desnuda hasta el baño. Estar desnuda es una experiencia liberadora y calmante. Es como si todo mi cuerpo pudiera relajarse y respirar. Pensé en Rachel, y supe que mis reacciones ante ella eran distintas. De hecho, estar desnuda con Rachel no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Mis amantes pasados eran nada y débiles fantasmas comparados con la forma sólida y real de Rachel Berry.

Me miré los pechos en el espejo, firmes y altos. Mis pezones eran rosados pero se ponían un poco más oscuros cuando me excitaba. Tenía un estómago decente: era plano, pero desearía tener uno que otro cuadrito. Tenía buenas caderas, unos muslos decentes, y un culo que, no era por presumir, pero era un buen culo. Lo miré en el espejo, y suspiré.

Después de darme una ducha rápida, cogí un tentempié y me senté frente a la televisión. Tres horas de _zapping_ después, lo único que podía decir con total honestidad era que estaba totalmente asqueada de la gente de verdad. Fui a mi dormitorio y cogí mi vibrador favorito. Era brillante, con una cabeza rotatoria y una pequeña cosa de látex que estimulaba mi clítoris cuando me lo introducía en el coño.

Lo aparté y presioné el botón que controlaba el estimulador de clítoris. Mi cuerpo respondió instantáneamente al rápido placer del instrumento mecánico. El calor atravesó mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en Rachel y en sus manos. Sería estupendo que me tocara y me acariciara del mismo modo en el que lo hacía con el alabastro mientras trabajaba en la escultura. Con la mano libre, me acaricié un pecho, pellizcando el pezón hasta que me dolió.

El calor del orgasmo congeló mi respiración mientras atravesaba mi cuerpo. Era un placer tan intenso que casi dolía. Saqué el vibrador de mi coño y lo tiré en la cama junto a mí. Mi clítoris latía agradablemente entre mis labios.

Llevaba masturbándome desde que tenía uso de memoria. Mirando el techo, pensé en el placer que podía obtener sola, y en el placer que podría proporcionarme otra persona. Dos años eran demasiado tiempo para seguir sin pareja. Había mantenido mi cama vacía a propósito, y las razones eran dos. Enfadada, me levanté de la cama y llevé el vibrador al baño.

Lo lavé y lo sequé con una toalla de mano. Era demasiado tarde para apartar el recuerdo. Estaba allí, ya en la primera línea de mi mente, devastador y tan nítido que casi podía oler a Finn. Pasé un dedo por mi mandíbula, y casi pude recordar el horror y el dolor de aquel momento. Me golpeó solo una vez. Estaba tan aturdida, tan dolida por haber dado a Finn mi confianza...

Aparté la mano de mi rostro, fui al dormitorio e intenté olvidarlo. Fue inútil. Frustrada y cada vez más enfadada, fui a la cocina y saqué una botella de Crown Royal del frigorífico. Me gustaba el whisky frío. Me serví medio vaso, y me apoyé en la encimera mientras me lo bebía.

El alcohol no consiguió tranquilizarme, nunca lo hacía. Me terminé el vaso y esperé el amodorramiento. Beber no alejaba mis recuerdos, pero hacía que recordar fuera más fácil de sobrellevar. Me pregunté por un momento, qué haría el alcohol por Santana. ¿Lo alejaba todo de su mente, o la hacía sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse al hombre que la había golpeado?

Finn había roto mi confianza, robándomela cuando le supliqué que no lo hiciera. Me hizo daño, me violó, y todo el tiempo fingió que yo lo había querido así. Me sentía avergonzada de un modo que apenas podía expresar con palabras. Avergonzada por haber confiado en él, y dolida porque no se lo merecía. Dejé mi trabajo en el museo cuando descubrí que no podía entrar en el edificio sin querer hacerme un ovillo y morirme. No quería volver a verlo jamás.

Pensar en aquella horrible noche me trajo a la mente, inevitablemente, a la persona que me había encontrado, Sam, el hombre más dulce y comprensivo que he conocido nunca. Me encontró acurrucada en mi despacho a la mañana siguiente, donde Finn Hudson me había dejado, rota y destrozada por el trauma físico y emocional. Sam me levantó del suelo y me llevó hasta el sofá de mi oficina. Entonces me dijo que iba a llevarme a urgencias.

Recuerdo a los dos detectives: al hombre con el rostro que mostraba que había visto demasiadas tragedias, y a la mujer que deseaba desesperadamente ayudarme a sanar. Se disgustaron cuando les dije que no iba a presentar cargos, y que no nombraría al hombre responsable. Al final, Sam les pidió que se marcharan y acataran mi decisión. La mujer se detuvo en la puerta. Mientras se giraba para marcharse, vi que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Nunca entendió la elección que hice esa noche. Lloraba por mí. Yo no había llorado, y ese pensamiento se quedo conmigo durante meses, hasta después de mudarme a Boston. Había sobrevivido a Finn, y eso había sido suficiente para mí, hasta ahora.

Mis pensamientos vagaron hasta Rachel Berry y su hermosa obra. Su pasión por la vida y el arte era parte de su ser, y temía exponerle todo lo que yo era. No quería ensuciarla con mis recuerdos de Finn. Sin pretenderlo, una imagen mental de la última obra de Santana López me embargó. Vi a la mujer, su feminidad desnuda frente al mundo, postrada a los pies de alguna fuerza maléfica desconocida.

Temblando, me acerqué al teléfono y lo levanté. Marqué el número de Santana de memoria, y hablé justo cuando descolgó.

—Soy yo.

Se produjo un silencio, y después Santana habló.

—Somos las dos, Quinn.

—Lo sabías desde hacía meses, ¿cómo? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Mirarte a la cara era como mirarme en un espejo. —La escuché suspirar, y después continuó. — ¿Tienes miedo de irte a dormir por las noches?

—Sólo en noches como esta —Caminé por mi casa y me senté en el sofá. — ¿Y tú?

—Lo mío va por rachas. ¿Es por Rae?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí lo sabes —respondió Santana. —Te sientes atraída por ella.

—Sí.

—La deseas —Sonaba divertida.

—Sí.

—Casi de un modo violento, y te preguntas por qué no estás asqueada de pensar de ese modo.

Cerré los ojos.

—Por Dios, Santana —Santana se rió, y escuché cómo se movía. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me estoy haciendo un bocadillo. Me has despertado, y ahora tengo hambre.

Sentía haberla despertado, pero no me apetecía terminar la llamada.

—Es temprano para estar ya dormida.

Santana bostezó.

—Duermo cuando me entra sueño. ¿Rae te pone nerviosa?

—No le tengo miedo.

—No, sé que lio tienes rondando por tu cabeza.

—Llevo demasiado equipaje a mis espaldas para tener una relación con una mujer como ella.

—Rachel es una mujer. Sí, es una artista sensible y apasionada, pero también es una mujer fuerte y amable. Rachel es una amante comprensiva y concienzuda. Si está interesada en ti, y me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta sus propias normas en cuanto a sus modelos, entonces es porque ve algo especial y adorable en ti.

—Estoy demasiado jodida para involucrarme con alguien como ella. Se merece algo mejor.

—Eso es una estupidez. Lo que te pasó no te hace inferior a lo que eras antes.

Suspiré.

—Es demasiado buena para mí.

—Es una buena persona, Quinn. Puedes confiar en ella.

—Lo hago.

—Y eso te asusta.

Gruñí.

—No sabía que fueras adivina.

—Es uno de mis talentos ocultos —Santana hizo una pausa. —No hablamos lo de esa mujer la otra noche. Sé que no pudiste advertirme a tiempo de que venía para acá, pero, te lo juro, las cosas van a ponerse muy chungas si es lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo de nuevo.

—Tengo que seguir batallando con ellos hasta agosto —dije. —Sé que esto me hace sonar como una cobarde, pero William Schuester está tramando algo, y considero que su interferencia en tu cuenta es una minucia comparada con lo que puede haber planeado.

—Lo mataré y lo cubriré de bronce para ti. Será un horroroso pero interesante gnomo de jardín.

Me reí a carcajadas.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—He estado pensando en el proyecto de arte del instituto. Creo que será genial, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

—Oh, gracias. Marley está muy orgullosa. Me alegro de que la junta estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Le has dicho ya a ella que tomarás parte?

—No, aún estoy conjurando la caída de la joven Sarah. Llamaré a Marley —Se detuvo y suspiró. —Gracias por lo de la otra noche.

—Todos necesitamos algo, o a alguien, de vez en cuando.

* * *

Cuando la llamada de teléfono terminó, pasé varias horas frente a la televisión, y después me fui a la cama. Allí tumbada, pensé en Sam de nuevo. Había sido un amigo cercano y consolador después del ataque. No me sorprendió que, dos meses después de la violación, buscara su consuelo físico. El sexo no había sido impresionante, pero había ayudado mucho a sanar el daño que me habían hecho. Cuando decidí dejar Nueva York, y a Sam, no intentó retenerme ni hacerme cambiar de idea.

Había hecho todo lo posible para hacer que mi decisión fuera indolora. Me ayudó a vender mi apartamento, y a decidir qué muebles iba a llevarme conmigo. Lo valoraba como el querido amigo que era, pero una parte de mí aún estaba dolida por el sufrimiento que yo le había causado a él. No fue hasta después de dejar Nueva York cuando me di cuenta de cuánto me amaba Sam, y de cuánto daño le había hecho cuando decidí marcharme. Era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, y aunque nuestra amistad fuera distinta, aún le contaba entre mis amigos más íntimos.

La invitación de boda estaba aún sobre la mesa de mi cocina. Había encontrado una mujer sin la que no podía vivir, y planeaba casarse con ella. Me alegraba por él, pero había otra parte de mí que se había sentido devastada por aquel descubrimiento. Sam ya no era un hombro donde apoyarme, del que depender. Me sentía egoísta y cruel por ello.

Sam era la segunda razón por la que mi cama había estado vacía durante dos años. Lo había usado, y me había prometido a mí misma que no volvería a hacerle aquello a ninguna persona.

* * *

_¡Uff! Si que pasa rápido el tiempo, siento que apenas ayer estaba subiendo el primer capítulo esperando que a ustedes les gustase. _

_Nuevamente les agradezco que se den el tiempo de leer el fic y dejar su review, me gusta mucho leer lo que piensan sobre los personajes o sobre lo que piensan que va a pasar. _

_También me alegra saber que hay nuevas lectoras (una insaciable por ahí, jajaja)._

_Que tengan buen día, saludos. Y como ya saben, nos leemos mañana._

_XO._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

7

Me pasé todo el día pensando en lo que quería y lo que necesitaba, y para cuando llegué a la galería de Rachel a las cinco y media de la tarde, no estaba totalmente segura de lo que iba a hacer. Llamarla y auto-invitarme a su casa había sido, seguramente, una de las cosas más descaradas que había hecho últimamente. Como no le había dado la opción de negarse a mi petición de ir a verla, no estaba segura del recibimiento que tendría.

Entré en la galería y miré alrededor. Rachel estaba en su escritorio, con una cliente. Miró hacia mí y asintió. Desenganché el letrero de PRIVADO, y lo coloqué de nuevo antes de subir las escaleras. Ya en su estudio, caminé hacia la escultura. Podía discernir mi silueta, mi rostro, y la parte inferior de mis piernas. Los brazos comenzaban a emerger.

Extendí la mano y rocé el rostro de la escultura. Rachel aún tenía trabajo que hacer, pero era fascinante mirar aquel trozo de alabastro, y ver cómo yo misma salía de él. Llevaba allí un par de minutos cuando Rachel apareció. Cerró la puerta, y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo.

—No tenías que cerrar antes porque yo haya llegado.

—Sólo había abierto por ella. Generalmente no abro los fines de semana.

Se apoyó en la puerta, en silencio. Entonces, se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia mí. En cuanto estuve a su alcance me tocó. Sus manos recorrieron mi rostro mientras me atraía hacia ella, y me besaba. Tiré mi bolso sin vacilación, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Excitada al sentir su calor, me quedé sin aliento por la sorpresa y algo tan caliente y arrebatador que apenas podía reconocerlo. Deseo, lujuria y dolor se mezclaron en mi cuerpo mientras Rachel me elevaba del suelo y colocaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Deseaba a aquella mujer con toda mi alma, y no me importaba cuáles fueran las consecuencias. Mis dedos se clavaron en sus hombros mientras me presionaba contra la pared.

El calor y el dolor siguieron a su boca mientras me besaba el cuello y los hombros. Apartó el tirante de mi vestido de su camino y sus dientes mordisquearon mi piel. Al avanzar sobre mi cuerpo, iba arrancándome jadeos. Con un sollozo de frustración, me arqueé contra ella. No me había sentido tan vacía en toda mi vida.

—Rachel.

—Lo sé, Quinn.

Tiró de mi vestido hasta que mi pecho derecho quedó expuesto, y succionó mi pezón con su boca, que estaba abrumadoramente caliente. Me sentía como si fuera a salirme de mi propia piel. Sabía lo que Rachel necesitaba oír, así que tomé aire profundamente.

—Rachel, fóllame. Ahora.

—Dios, Quinn, ¿sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —Levantó la cabeza, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. —Tienes que follarme ahora mismo.

Me soltó un poco, y bajé las piernas para no caerme. Sin decir nada más, deslizó su mano sobre la mía, y me condujo al segundo tramo de escaleras. Luché contra la necesidad de comenzar a desvestirme mientras subíamos.

Rachel me llevó a través de su apartamento rápidamente, y entonces subimos las escaleras que guiaban hasta la tercera planta, donde me dejó a los pies de la cama. Cuando miré a Rachel, vi la dura pasión que yo sentía por ella reflejada en sus ojos. Aquel era nuestro peldaño final, el punto sin retorno.

Me quité el vestido por la cabeza y lo tiré al suelo. No llevaba sujetador. Mis pezones estaban tan imposiblemente duros que me dolían. Los froté con las palmas de mis manos mientras Rachel se sacaba la blusa, el sujetador y el pantalón todo lo hacía apresuradamente. Me quité las braguitas, las tiré a un lado y me subí a la cama. De rodillas, me giré para mirarla mientras se desvestía. Era hermosa, su piel morena se daba a notar comparada conmigo. El contraste de su piel y la mía era tan excitante que tuve que cerrar los ojos brevemente. Cuando los abrí, ya se había quitado los pantalones y los _boxers_. Mis ojos se detuvieron en ellos un segundo, sorprendida y divertida.

— ¿Te gusta el diablo de Tasmania?

Se rió, y miró brevemente los calzoncillos con motivos animados.

—Sí, me gusta.

La recorrí con la mirada, fijándome en la longitud y el grosor de su erección. Debía medir unos veinticinco centímetros... y era tan gruesa que apenas podría rodearla con la mano. Me mojé los labios, la miré a la cara y froté mis piernas la una contra la otra mientras yacía boca arriba en la cama.

—Ven aquí, Rachel.

Se acerco a la mesita de noche y sacó una caja de condones. Asentí y extendí mi mano para que se acercara. Rachel deslizó su cuerpo sobre el mío y me rodeó con sus brazos. Adoraba sentirla. El calor de su cuerpo calentaba y excitaba mi piel. Cubrió mi boca con la suya al instante.

El beso fue cálido y apasionado, tan rebosante de deseo como el que yo sentía, y contenía toda la pasión que sentía por mí, de la cual no había sido totalmente consciente. Saber que me deseaba era una experiencia embriagadora y gratificante. Apartó su boca de la mía y bajó hasta mis pechos. Besó y succionó mis pezones hasta que estuvieron tan erectos que me dolieron. Mientras tanto, sus manos se movieron por mis caderas y mis nalgas, acercándome más a ella y presionando toda la longitud de su polla contra mi estómago.

—Dime cómo lo quieres, Quinn —Besó mi estómago antes de permitirse bajar. Cuidadosamente, separó mis piernas. —Dímelo.

Me arqueé contra su boca mientras me devoraba y usaba su lengua para separar mis labios. La punta de su lengua golpeó mi clítoris hasta que no pude evitar retorcerme.

—Méteme la polla, Rae.

— ¿Fuerte?

—Sí —La miré mientras sacaba el condón de látex del envoltorio, y se lo colocaba. —Como quieras.

Extendió mis piernas cuidadosamente mientras se arrodillaba entre ellas. Era muy sensual observar cómo se movían sus manos morenas sobre mis pálidos muslos. Colocó la cabeza de su polla contra mi vagina, y se deslizó en mi interior. Arqueé la espalda y abrí las piernas aún más, y me estremecí mientras se hundía totalmente en mi interior.

«Ya no estoy vacía», pensé, fugazmente, mientras me acompasaba al ritmo de sus caderas.

—Sí—susurré, tomando cada invasión, y deseando más.

Me abracé a Rachel y me dejé llevar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había confiado en otra persona de ese modo que apenas podía mantener la cordura. La caliente penetración de su polla, y su boca sobre la mía, era todo lo que necesitaba. El placer que me proporcionaba era muy intenso, y giró en mi interior hasta que no sabía dónde nos separábamos, o si lo hacíamos realmente.

Aminoró la velocidad de sus embestidas, y levantó la cabeza. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Estaba poseída por una pasión que no podía expresar, y que no se molestaba en ocultar. El modo en el que encajábamos era perfecto, y tan sincero, que era casi doloroso. Introduciéndose hasta el fondo en mi interior, pasó una mano por mi cadera y levantó una de mis piernas.

—Quiero ponerme encima.

Rachel se rió suavemente ante mi demanda, pero se apartó de mí. Me subí encima de ella, y me hundí en la longitud de su polla con un suspiro de alivio. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando comencé a moverme. Sus manos acariciaron mis muslos y mis caderas, y me agarró, mostrándome el ritmo que quería. Los firmes empujones de su cuerpo bajo el mío nos levantaban de la cama y obligaban a mi cuerpo a aceptar cada glorioso centímetro suyo.

Dios, me encantaban que su polla fuera grande. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras me movía con ella. El sucio placer de follarme a una persona a la que apenas conocía estaba allí, pero también había un sentimiento de conexión y deseo. Aquella mujer me conocía, a mí y a mí cuerpo, de un modo que ni siquiera comprendía. Pasó sus pulgares por mis labios menores mientras yo la montaba, y acarició mi clítoris suavemente.

Bufó mientras los músculos de mi sexo se tensaban contra el placer y el orgasmo en ciernes.

—Perfecto.

Se sentó mientras comenzaba a correrme, me abrazó, y me balanceó suavemente mientras el placer me atravesaba. Pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besé con fuerza. Nuestras lenguas se deslizaron la una contra la otra, explorando cada húmeda sensación mientras seguía moviéndome sobre su polla.

—Tienes un coñito increíble.

Me reí y la besé suavemente.

—Si hubiera sabido que tenías una polla tan grande, hubiera saltado sobre ti mucho antes.

Pasó las manos por mi espalda, cogió mi culo, y me embistió.

—No hemos terminado.

—Oh, lo sé —susurré contra su boca mientras besaba sus labios.

Me perdí en el beso mientras girábamos y me ponía boca arriba. Liberó mi boca y comenzó a moverse con empujones medidos y seguros. Mi interior temblaba con cada embestida, y con cada retirada. Su cuerpo se combó ligeramente mientras intentaba evitar correrse. Entonces se detuvo.

—No —Acaricié su rostro. —Córrete para mí, Rachel. No te retengas.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme mientras se introducía en mi interior por última vez. Su cuerpo tembló por la fuerza del orgasmo. La miré a los ojos, y entonces bajó su cuerpo hasta el mío. Con los cuerpos pegajosos por el sudor, nos quedamos allí tumbadas, abrazadas y jadeando, durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente, se apartó de mí y se tumbó boca arriba.

—La primera vez que te vi fue en Nueva York. Estabas en el museo hablando con Noah Puckerman. ¿Sabes que gesticulas mucho?

Me reí.

—A veces lo hago incluso cuando hablo por teléfono.

—Tenía una reunión, así que no pude detenerme para presentarme. Cuando volví y hablé con Noah me dijo que ibas a dejar Nueva York, y que no tenía ni idea de adonde ibas. Hace seis meses estaba en una subasta para comprar una obra que había vendido cuando estaba empezando. Tú estabas allí, pujando por ella. Me quedé tan aturullada mirándote que perdí la subasta.

Me sonrojé.

—Estaba decidida a hacerme con aquella pieza. No te vi allí.

—Tenía a una persona para que pujara por mí. Yo estaba en una habitación privada. Me olvidé de mi intermediaria —Besó suavemente mi hombro. —Debería ponerme a trabajar.

Asentí.

— ¿Podría darme una ducha antes de empezar?

—Suena divertido.

Dejé la cama y la miré un momento antes de entrar en el baño. Había conseguido exactamente lo que quería, y había recibido todo lo que había esperado. Como amante era tan atenta y considerada como esperaba que fuera.

Sólo su ducha era tan grande como algunos cuartos de baño que yo había visto, con tres cabezales. Cuando los abrí y ajusté la temperatura, se unió a mí. Me atrajo entre sus brazos, y me besó suavemente. Quería decirle que no tenía por qué ser tan cariñosa conmigo, que yo no era frágil. Adoraba el modo en el que sus manos se movían suavemente sobre mi piel.

Jadeé un poco cuando el envoltorio del condón que tenía en la mano rozó la piel de mi espalda. Rasgó el envoltorio y lo tiró por encima de su hombro. Cogí el látex y se lo puse, tomándome mi tiempo, a pesar del modo en el que su respiración se detenía cada vez que mis dedos se deslizaban sobre ella. Cogí sus testículos y los masajeé cuidadosamente, con su polla erecta entre nosotras.

Cuando no pudo aguantarlo más, apartó mi mano y me acercó a ella. Con su boca sobre la mía, y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, comencé a temblar de deseo. Nunca había deseado a alguien así, nunca había sufrido por alguien de ese modo. La fría pared de azulejos de la ducha se encontró con mi espalda mientras Rachel me levantaba y se introducía en mí. Me arqueé contra ella y gemí.

No pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo casi inmediatamente.

—Dios.

—Uhmm —suspiró, y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron debajo de mí, y cogió mi culo para mantener nuestra postura contra la pared. —Bueno, Él me hizo, pero aquí la que está haciendo todo el trabajo soy yo.

Me reí y cerré los ojos.

—Y Él te hizo muy bien —Tensé las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y tomé aire profundamente mientras me embestía por segunda vez.

Bajó la cabeza hasta mi hombro e hizo un sonido amortiguado.

—Vas a estar dolorida durante días.

¿Creía que yo no lo sabía? Su polla era gloriosamente grande.

—Mañana no podré sentarme sin pensar en ti.

Gimió y me la metió hasta el fondo.

—Bien.

Su siguiente embestida fue dura, y su incesante calor me arrancó varios gemidos entrecortados. Sosteniéndome contra la pared, clavó sus dientes en mi hombro, arañando mi piel mientras comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo duro de sus acometidas. Me encantaba y gemía cada vez que se introducía totalmente en mí.

— ¿Vas a correrte para mí?

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio. El firme y constante trayecto de su polla en mi interior era como morirse repetidamente.

Gemí un poco, y el orgasmo embargó mi cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios.

—Eso es, cariño —Me agarró con fuerza contra ella. —Ríndete a mí.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello recogido con una horquilla, como me pidió cuando la dejé en la ducha. Estaba al otro lado de la escultura, mirándola. Miraba cada centímetro tan distante y profesional como la primera vez que posé para ella. Me miro y volvió a la escultura mientras yo tomaba asiento en la butaca y colocaba mis piernas en la postura adecuada. Estaba agradablemente dolorida. Los músculos que no había usado durante tanto tiempo latían bajo mi piel.

La miré y la descubrí mirándome.

— ¿Estoy mal colocada?

Negó con la cabeza, y suspiró.

—No. Creía que acostarme contigo haría que perdiera interés por esta pieza, pero no ha sido así.

Volvió al trabajo, dejándome con mis pensamientos. Había pensado que después de la ducha le contaría lo de Nueva York, y por qué me había marchado de allí. Mantener un secreto no me parecía justo a la luz del cambio que había sufrido nuestra relación.

La miré y la encontré frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No pareces contenta, Quinn.

—Tengo algo difícil que contarte. No quiero hacerlo, pero no creo que pueda esconderlo y aun así sentirme bien —Tomé aire profundamente y me concentré en el suelo frente a mí. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—Sobre Nueva York —dijo, en voz baja.

La miré y suspiré.

—Sí, sobre Nueva York —Inhalé profundamente. —Eres la segunda persona con la que he estado desde que me violaron.

— ¿Te violaron? —Las palabras salieron de su boca con dureza, y sonaron tan dolorosas que me estremecí.

Sabía que no había una palabra que fuera tan horrible como violación. Asentí y observé cómo una multitud de emociones cruzaban su rostro. La rabia y la tristeza fueron las únicas que perduraron.

Se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en el alabastro unos minutos, con las manos quietas.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Confío en ti —Incapaz de evitarlo, comencé a hablar. —Se llamaba Finn Hudson. Trabajaba en el museo conmigo. Éramos amigos. Bueno, yo pensaba que éramos amigos. No era la primera vez que nos quedábamos trabajando después de la hora de cierre del museo. Estábamos preparando una exposición juntos. Quería terminar pronto para poder irme de la ciudad durante el fin de semana.

No pude contarle más. Solo Holly había escuchado todos los detalles, y había tardado horas en sacarlo todo. Disgustada, la miré.

—Sam me encontró, me salvó en varios sentidos, en realidad. Me sentía sola y destrozada. Me ayudó a reconstruir mis piezas.

—Y él se enamoró de ti.

Asentí.

—Sí, no me di cuenta de eso hasta más tarde. El sexo siempre había sido un placer para mí, al menos hasta que fui violada. Después de eso, tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al sexo. Sabía que lo que me había ocurrido no tenía nada que ver con el sexo ni con el deseo, pero me sentía incómoda entre hombres que me deseaban. Sam no era sexualmente agresivo; para ser sincera, era yo quien iniciaba todos nuestros encuentros sexuales. Una noche me di cuenta de que había estado utilizándolo. Me sentí asqueada. Tomé la decisión de dejar Nueva York y a Sam. Yo no merecía su amistad.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, y entonces se aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo que pensar en todo esto con calma.

Asentí y me incorporé un poco para que pudiera seguir trabajando. Rachel era bastante introspectiva, así que había esperado que retrocediera un poco mientras digería lo que acaba de contarle.

Me quedé donde estaba durante varias horas mientras Rachel trabajaba. Me movía, estiraba, y me levantaba cuando ella me lo sugería. Cuando dejó las herramientas con las que trabajaba era casi media noche. Miró mis piernas y mis manos, frunció el ceño, y echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared.

—Deberías haberme avisado de que era tan tarde.

—Estabas muy concentrada —Extendí las piernas y me eché hacia atrás en la butaca.

Se acercó a mí, con las manos cubiertas de polvo del alabastro, y se arrodilló frente a la butaca. Moví las piernas mientras pasaba sus dedos por la parte de atrás de mis rodillas. El polvo de sus manos era áspero, y la sensación era deliciosa.

—Tu confianza en mí es sorprendente. Si hubiera sabido lo que escondías, no estoy segura de que te hubiera manipulado para que posaras para mí —Se aclaró la garganta —Tu presencia y tu personalidad eran un desafío para mí. Quería desnudarte, quitarte todas las pretensiones sociales que nos colocamos para civilizarnos, hasta ver lo que eras en realidad.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora estoy sorprendida de que confíes en mí tanto como lo haces.

Suavemente, me atrajo hacia delante hasta que estuve sentada casi al borde de la butaca, y elevó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro. Entonces bajó la cabeza y deslizó su lengua entre mis labios menores.

Me dejé caer en la butaca, y me aferré a los brazos de la misma. Me había excitado tan rápidamente que apenas podía pensar. Sentí su lengua cálida y húmeda sobre mi clítoris, antes de que se deslizara en mi interior. El movimiento de su lengua y el roce de sus labios era perfecto. Levanté las caderas brevemente, y después me hundí de nuevo en la butaca cuando Rachel introdujo dos dedos en mi coño.

—Joder —Cerré los ojos y me obligué a relajarme mientras sus labios se cerraban suavemente sobre mi clítoris. Usó la punta de su lengua para lamerme y acariciarme.

Gemí cuando levantó la cabeza y se incorporó.

Rachel me levantó de la silla y me guió hacia las escaleras. Excitada y mentalmente débil por la lujuria, la acompañé. Una vez más, me encontré a los pies de su cama, observándola mientras se desvestía. Se colocó un condón mientras yo subía a la cama y me tumbaba sobre mi espalda. Pasándome las manos por los muslos casi podía imaginármela en mi interior.

—Ven aquí —demandé en voz baja mientras levantaba las piernas y colocaba los pies contra el colchón. —No tengo ganas de juegos.

—Yo tampoco —Colocó una rodilla sobre la cama e inclinó la cabeza mientras me miraba. —Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas.

Sonriendo, me incorporé y me puse de rodillas. Sus manos rozaron mi espalda mientras se unía a mí en la cama y besaba mi hombro suavemente. Cerré los ojos y me aferré a las sábanas mientras Rachel se colocaba. Su polla rozó el interior de mis muslos, y me humedecí inmediatamente. Abrí más las piernas, y me arqueé un poco y gemí cuando su polla acarició la entrada de mi coño.

—No me provoques.

—Oh, no lo estoy haciendo —Su promesa fue suave y sedosa mientras se introducía en mi interior. Su polla me llenaba de un modo que era enloquecedor. Succioné mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos mientras me penetraba completamente.

— ¿Te hago daño? —Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y agarraron mis caderas.

—No —Empujé hacia atrás, contra ella, balanceando mis caderas. —Dame más.

Su respiración se hizo más rápida, y comenzó a jadear.

—Hazlo otra vez.

Hice lo que me había pedido mientras comenzaba a moverse. Cada vez que la acogía en mi interior, no podía evitar pensar que aquel era su lugar, la profundidad de mi cuerpo. Éramos dos partes de una hermosa unión, una como la que nunca antes había disfrutado. Me aferré a las sábanas, y gemí con los dientes apretados. Nunca había sentido aquello con una mujer, y sabía que haría todo lo que pudiera para mantener a aquella mujer en mi vida tanto como ella lo permitiera.

Rachel se apartó de mí de repente, y me acarició la espalda.

—Túmbate boca arriba, quiero verte la cara mientras te corres.

Me giré para mirarla, y jugué con sus pechos, quería elevarme y poder succionarlos, me incliné hacia delante, pasando mi lengua por sus pezones, Rachel gimió y sonreí cuando ella se acerco a mí boca. Gemí suavemente contra su boca, y pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Profundizamos el beso, y su lengua penetró mi boca.

Me levanté, colocó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y me tumbó sobre mi espalda. Rompió el beso y me penetró. Me arqueé bajo su cuerpo, y me estremecí cuando deslizó sus manos para cogerme el culo. Mis pezones se endurecieron contra los suyos, y lo único que pude hacer fue agarrarme a ella.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y miró mi rostro intensamente mientras aminoraba el ritmo. La gruesa y casi dolorosa intrusión de su polla en mi interior se hizo mayor repentinamente, y me estremecí sobrecogida por su poder. Deslizó una mano entre nosotras, y presionó sus dedos contra mi clítoris. La ruda estimulación, combinada con las constantes embestidas de su cuerpo contra el mío, forzó el orgasmo. Grité al correrme, y Rachel enterró su rostro en mi cuello mientras se corría. Su cuerpo se tensó contra el mío.

Pasaron varios minutos, y después, lentamente, sacó la polla de mi interior. Mi sexo se quejó ante el repentino vacío, y tomé aire profundamente.

—Ha sido increíble.

Se rió suavemente.

—Sí, increíble.

Suspire.

—Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez.

—Pronto —Volvió la cabeza, y me miró. —Eres una mujer preciosa.

—Gracias —Me di la vuelta y apoyé la cabeza en una de mis manos. —Cuando me viste la primera vez... ¿Qué pensaste?

—Que parecías una diosa. Una diosa tranquila y elegante. Además, me imaginé que tendría que ser muy creativa para conseguir tenerte en mi estudio.

— ¿Y en tu cama?

—Soy bastante arrogante. Seducirte me parecía mucho más sencillo que conseguir que posaras para mí —Se rió cuando fruncí el ceño. —Realmente soy muy arrogante.

—Sí, lo eres —Y me gustaba. La arrogancia nunca había estado en la cima de mi lista de características atractivas, pero todo lo que había en Rachel Berry me atraía. Me senté a regañadientes. —Debería irme a casa. Mañana tengo que madrugar.

Se sentó y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello húmedo.

—Quédate conmigo. Quiero despertarme contigo.

—Vale — ¿Realmente había sido tan fácil?

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y entonces se levantó.

— ¿Una ducha?

—Sí.

* * *

Busqué en el interior de mi bolso y saqué un cepillo. Miré de nuevo la cama y me incliné en el lavabo. Solo con mirarla se me hacía la boca agua. Se dio la vuelta y me miró. Debía tener aspecto de estar muy hambrienta, porque me sonrió dulcemente, y se sentó.

Me pasé el cepillo por el pelo y vi cómo dejaba la cama.

— ¿Estás utilizándome como juguete sexual, Quinn?

—Seguramente. ¿Qué te parece?

Se acercó a mí, y sus ojos se movieron desde mis hombros a mis pechos.

—Están entrándome ganas, Quinn.

— ¿De qué?

—De ser posesiva. Quizá un poco ruda —Pasó sus dedos suavemente por mi mandíbula. — ¿Estás lista para ese tipo de juegos?

—Confío en ti —murmuré. —No pienses que puedo llegar a compararte con él.

—Me alegra oír eso. Date la vuelta.

Me giré y miré el espejo. Sin moverme, vi cómo sus manos se movían sobre mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos. Me apretó contra ella mientras sus dedos recorrían mi torso, y subían para poder coger mis pechos. Sus suaves dedos pellizcaron mis pezones, y los retorcieron suavemente mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda.

Me moví contra su polla, que estaba endureciéndose rápidamente.

—Rachel.

Me miró, en el espejo, y hundió sus dientes un momento en el hueco en el que se encontraban mi hombro y mi cuello.

—Déjame poseerte.

—Sí —jadeé, y dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra su hombro.

—Mírame —susurró, y me presionó contra ella mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia abajo para cubrir mi sexo.

Sus dedos se hundieron en mi monte de Venus, y acariciaron mi clítoris.

—Rae.

—Mírame, Quinn.

Abrí los ojos y la observé en el espejo. Sus manos se movieron sobre mí, su cuerpo se movió contra el mío, y su polla se presionó contra mi culo y se deslizó entre mis muslos.

Coloqué las manos en el lavabo frente a mí, y me incliné hacia delante. Rachel murmuró su aprobación y siguió acariciando mi clítoris. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos un momento ante aquel agudo placer.

—No cierres los ojos.

—Esto es demasiado —Me mordí el labio inferior y gemí cuando sus dedos abandonaron mi clítoris. —Cariño...

—Te daré lo que necesitas —Besó mi cuello suavemente, y después me apartó un poco del lavabo para que pudiera inclinarme más.

—La cama...

Se rió.

—Más tarde.

Enrojecí y tragué saliva.

—Vale.

Miré su rostro en el espejo, y vi su determinación y su necesidad. Era duro ignorar su excitación. Cada movimiento que hacía provocaba que su dura polla rozara mis muslos. Separé las piernas más y gemí cuando deslizó una mano entre ellas para jugar de nuevo con mi coño. Deslizó dos dedos en mi interior, y me moví hacia atrás contra la invasión hasta que Rachel sacó sus dedos repentinamente.

Extendió una mano hasta el lavabo sobre el que estaba apoyada y sacó una caja de condones de una cesta que había en un mueblecito junto al lavabo. Vi cómo liberaba un condón y tiraba el envoltorio a un lado. Permanecer inmóvil mientras Rachel se ponía el látex me costó más trabajo de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Se presionó contra mi espalda hasta que estuve inclinada en la posición que quería. Mantuve la mirada en su rostro, embelesada con su visión.

Aquella mujer se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo, y cuando me penetró, no pude imaginar un momento en mi futuro sin ella. Un cálido e intento placer me recorrió cuando empezó a embestirme con fuerza. Verla introducirse en mi cuerpo una y otra vez era tan excitante como la actividad misma.

Alzó los ojos y miró el espejo. De repente, se apartó de mí y me dio la vuelta. Pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras con una fuerza impresionante me levantaba del suelo y me colocaba sobre el mueble junto al lavabo.

Rachel agarró mis caderas y se introdujo de nuevo en mí. Levanté las piernas y rodeé su cintura con ellas. Nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando empezamos a movernos la una contra la otra. El resbaladizo y dulce dolor de su pene llenándome e invadiéndome me quitaba la respiración en cada embestida. Me eché hacia atrás, en sus brazos, mientras ella deslizaba una mano entre nosotras e introducía dos dedos entre mis labios para jugar con mi clítoris.

—Joder —Me moví contra sus dedos y su polla con ansiedad y deseo. Me corrí con una violenta ráfaga de sensaciones, y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

—Sí —Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y me bajó del mueblecito. —Vamos.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó. Me subí sobre ella mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y cogían mi culo. Me moví arriba y abajo sobre ella, como parecía desear. Rachel gimió suavemente contra mi cuello, y me estremecí ante el poder de aquel momento. Hice que se tumbara y comencé a moverme más rápido.

—Quinn —El placer y la frustración estaban enlazados a su voz mientras decía mi nombre.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí—Agarró mis caderas y me instó a que siguiera. —Esto es genial, cariño.

Quería hacer que se corriera. Rachel continuó embistiéndome, elevándonos a las dos del colchón totalmente una y otra vez. Colocó dos dedos entre nosotras, entre los húmedos labios de mi vagina; y comenzó a presionar mi clítoris.

—Rae —Me estremecí contra sus dedos y me eché hacia atrás, sobre sus caderas. —Esto es demasiado.

En un movimiento que me dejó jadeando, nos giró y se introdujo más profundamente en mi interior.

—Sí—Arrastré mis uñas sobre su espalda y supliqué más, —Fóllame.

—Eres perfecta —jadeó contra mi cuello y me embistió profundamente mientras se corría.

* * *

_Éste capítulo es bastante contradictorio para mí, mientras ustedes, seguramente lo esperaban, yo esperaba que no llegara, jajaja. ¿Razón? Tenía, y sigo teniendo un poquitín de miedo, al no hacerle justicia a tan maravillosas escenas que describe la autora, así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo ;)_

_Gracias por sus reviews. Y ya solo me queda desearles un buen día, nos leemos mañana. _

_XO._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

8

Había comenzado una relación sexual con una mujer a la que apenas conocía, y no sentía ni una pizca de culpa o remordimiento. De hecho, mientras entraba en la galería, resplandeciente, no pude siquiera fingir que me arrepentía. Estaba tan complacida conmigo misma que necesitaba decirle a todo el mundo que había estado follando con Rachel Berry. Marley saltó de su escritorio justo cuando terminé de subir las escaleras, y me siguió hasta mi despacho.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

—Quinn, has echado un polvo.

Me reí ante la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, y me senté.

—Ha sido un fin de semana muy productivo.

—No había visto a una mujer con ese aspecto de satisfacción desde que le regalé a mi madre un kilo de bombones Godiva por el día de la madre.

Fruncí el ceño, momentáneamente distraída.

— ¿Le regalaste a tu madre un kilo de Godiva para el día de la madre? A mí sólo me diste cinco bombones por el día de la mujer trabajadora.

Marley se encogió de hombros.

—Ella me trajo al mundo. Tú solo firmas mis nóminas.

Me reí y asentí.

—Vale, está bien que tengas claras tus prioridades. —Abrí la agenda y miré el orden del día. Al ver la reunión que tenía concertada para la tarde fruncí el ceño. —Marley, ¿qué es esto de las tres?

—Dos caballeros del Met de Nueva York van a reunirse contigo y con el señor Schuester.

— ¿Para qué demonios? —pregunté.

Marley se quedó inmóvil, supongo que por la dureza de mi tono. No había podido evitarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Quieren traer una de sus exposiciones a Boston. Ya hablamos de eso el mes pasado, Quinn.

—Sí, y se suponía que solo iba a venir Noah.

—Decidió traer a un colega con él. Yo lo único que hice fue añadirlo a tu agenda. No pensé que fuera para tanto. El señor Puckerman dijo que estaba deseando verte de nuevo, y que sabía que te gustaría que trajera al señor Hudson con él. Que erais buenos amigos cuando estuviste trabajando allí —Se detuvo, y yo la miré. Estaba mirándome fijamente. —Estás pálida, Quinn. ¿Qué pasa?

Cerré los ojos, y giré la silla para evitar dar al resto de la zona de trabajo un espectáculo. Estaba temblando. Mi vientre se había tensado tan rápido que estaba empezando a sentir retortijones. De mis ojos manaron lágrimas de frustración. Estaba furiosa por no poder controlarme. El silencio de Marley no era una bendición. No podía decirle lo que sentía en aquel momento.

—Quinn, ¿qué he hecho? —me preguntó Marley en voz baja.

¿Cómo podía decirle que había invitado a una serpiente a mi jardín? No pude. Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada. Lo que pasa es que no aprecio a Finn Hudson.

—Es demasiado tarde para decirle al señor Puckerman que venga solo.

—Lo sé —Parpadeé rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas. —Cuando me mude al despacho de Will pondré persianas aquí y allí.

—Me parece una buena idea —susurró Marley.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —dije, finalmente.

—Lo siento mucho —Marley se acercó a mí para poder ver mi rostro. Por su expresión, supe que todo lo que sentía estaba reflejado en mi cara.

—Asistiremos a la reunión, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia debes dejarme a solas con Finn Hudson —No podía ser cobarde, pero no iba a darle la oportunidad de hacerme daño otra vez.

—Entiendo.

La miré, vi su mirada, y me di cuenta de que lo entendía.

—Me gustaría quedarme sola un momento. ¿Podrías llamar a la doctora Holliday y preguntarle si puede darme una cita para esta mañana?

Sentada en mi escritorio, intenté organizar mis pensamientos sobre la reunión que se avecinaba. No había pensado realmente en ella desde que la dispuse. Consideraba a Noah Puckerman como un amigo querido, y había pensado en la reunión como algo desenfadado y sin una planificación previa. Había hablado con él para traer la exposición que había preparado para su museo a Boston, como evento breve y exclusivo. No se me ocurrió que Finn podría encontrar un modo de acompañar a Noah. Debería haberlo hecho, y me sentía idiota por haber cometido aquel error.

* * *

Cuando la secretaria de Holly cerró la puerta a mi espalda, me senté en el reclinable y apreté mi bolso contra mi pecho. Era como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Como si nunca me hubiera marchado de Nueva York. Inhalé profundamente y cerré los ojos, Finn Hudson se había apoderado de mi mundo, solo con venir a Boston. Lo odiaba por ello. En realidad, lo odiaba por un montón de razones, pero por el momento lo odiaba por poder venir a Boston.

—Normalmente te dejo sentarte ahí hasta que estás lista para hablar.

Abrí los ojos y la miré. Parecía preocupada, lo que me sorprendió. Holly Holliday había sido muy buena escondiendo su expresión, hasta ahora. Incluso cuando los detalles de mi violación aparecieron, se quedó sentada en la silla sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Finn Hudson va a venir a la galería, y a mi despacho, dentro de dos horas y media —Odiaba incluso decirlo. Pero más que eso, odiaba el modo en que el miedo saturaba mi voz. —Pensaba que ya había superado esto pero, cuando me di cuenta de que había sido añadido a la reunión, se me revolvieron las tripas. Estoy destrozada.

—No es raro que una mujer siga temiendo la presencia del hombre que abusó de ella incluso años después del suceso. Tienes todo el derecho a esperar que él no aparezca en tu mundo. Desafortunadamente, como elegiste no presentar cargos contra él, esa esperanza es un poco más difícil de hacer realidad. — ¿Aún te sigue llamando? —Presionó los labios formando una delgada línea, como si quisiera decir algo más.

—Sí —asentí. —He estado recibiendo llamadas perdidas. No estoy segura de que sean suyas. Sin embargo, el muy bastardo me llamó a mi teléfono móvil para charlar un poco. Me pidió que me encontrara con él. Me negué y le colgué.

—Has dicho que te sientes destrozada —Me recordó Holly con voz suave.

—Como me sentí aquella noche cuando estaba en el suelo de mi oficina, donde él me dejó. No podía levantarme, no podía pedir ayuda —Presioné los dedos con fuerza contra mis labios para evitar que temblaran. No podía hacer nada excepto quedarme allí tirada, como él me había dejado.

—Pero no le quedaste allí. Te levantaste Quinn. Te levantaste, y te has construido una vida aquí en Boston, que te hace feliz.

—Sí.

—Finn Hudson no puede quitarte eso. Puede intentarlo. Es posible que vea tu éxito aquí como una ofensa. Fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar lo que te hizo, y eso podría hacer que se enfureciese.

—No me importa lo que él piense —Intenté relajarme y, lentamente, puse mi bolso en el suelo junto al sillón. —No puede importarme.

—Te guste o no, Quinn, ese hombre ha dejado huella en tu mente. El hecho es que quizá no haya un día en el que no pienses en él. Apartarlo, a él y a sus acciones, al desván de tu mente, no es sano.

—A mí me funciona —Fruncí el ceño. —No. Eso es mentira. No me funciona, joder —Me crucé de brazos y la miré. —Llevo viniendo a la terapia casi un año. Debería ser capaz de afrontar esto.

—He sido cristiana durante cuarenta y dos años, y puedo decirte con toda seguridad que no estoy preparada para el fin del mundo.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Significa, Quinn, que puedes prepararte para algo durante toda tu vida, y que aun así puede cogerte por sorpresa. La vida no es predecible, e intentar controlarla solo puede conducirte a la locura.

—Y debería tomar cada día como venga —Ella me había dicho eso un par de veces. No era un consejo que hubiera llevado a cabo nunca. —Anoche me acosté con Rachel Berry.

—Bien —Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y me observó. — ¿Te arrepientes, o has sentido miedo?

—No, para nada. Me siento muy cómoda y segura con ella. —Me relajé un poco, aliviada porque hubiera aceptado mi súbito cambio de tema.

— ¿Crees que te has precipitado?

—Me gustaría decir que sí, porque parece que sería lo apropiado —Me encogí de hombros, suspiré, y después chasqueé la lengua. —Es como cuando era niña y hacía algo malo que realmente me había divertido, y mi madre me obligaba a disculparme. Lo hacía, pero nunca lo sentía.

— ¿Pensar en Rachel te ayuda?

—Sí—asentí.

—Pero no aleja totalmente a Finn de tu mente.

—No. No estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer hoy. Quiero gritarle y golpearle hasta que se sienta tan mal como yo. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Holly se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hasta detenerse frente a mí. Se apoyó en su escritorio y se quedó en silencio un momento.

—No aceptes bajo ninguna circunstancia encontrarte con ese hombre si no es por cuestiones profesionales. Deja claro que considerarás cualquier contacto por su parte como acoso, y estate preparada para involucrar a la policía si no te hace caso. Incluso sin una acusación por violación, las leyes contra el acoso te protegerán en ese sentido. Sé fuerte, sé firme, y no le des la posibilidad de acercarse a ti. Es fácil decirlo, supongo, pero un hombre como Finn Hudson disfruta con el poder. Quiere que tengas miedo, y necesita creer que en Nueva York te dejó destrozada. Cuando se dé cuenta de que no eres una temblorosa y devastada víctima, podría convertirse en una amenaza grave. No lo subestimes, y mantente siempre en lugares donde puedas pedir ayuda si la necesitas.

Asentí y suspiré.

—Ser fuerte, no dejarme engañar, y llamar a la policía si no lo capta.

Holly se rió.

—Sí, básicamente.

— ¿Y si no puedo? Cuando me violó no pude llamar a la policía.

—Podrás. No tiene influencia en tu vida, no puede controlarte. Finn Hudson no es nada. Es solo un hombre despreciable que necesita hacer daño a las mujeres para sentirse superior.

* * *

Cuando crucé la puerta, Marley estaba en su escritorio. Una mirada a mi despacho me dijo por qué parecía tan abatida. Habían llegado temprano. Me acerqué al escritorio de Marley y recogí mis mensajes.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Quinn.

La culpa que llevaba escrita en el rostro me hizo sentirme pequeña y furiosa. Nunca había querido disgustarla. Su amistad era más importante para mí de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—No te preocupes, Marley. ¿Les has ofrecido café?

—Sí, y ambos lo han rehusado. La sala de reuniones estará lista en un par de minutos, Si quieres, podemos empezar la reunión antes.

Miré mi reloj y levanté una ceja.

—No me había dado cuenta de que había tardado tanto. Avísame cuando Will esté listo y la sala de reuniones esté preparada. Recuérdamelo, ¿qué les habíamos ofrecido para la colección?

—La sala central, segunda planta.

Noah se reunió conmigo en la puerta de mi despacho, con las manos extendidas y una verdadera sonrisa de afecto. Lo había echado de menos. Era uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido nunca. Adoraba a su mujer y a sus hijos como si fueran lo único que importara en el mundo. Me gustaba eso de él; su lealtad y su devoción eran entrañables. Acepté su abrazo y miré brevemente a Finn, que también se había levantado.

—Finn.

—Quinn —Odiaba mi nombre en sus labios, y quise darle un puñetazo en la cara para que nunca pudiera decirlo de nuevo.

Caminé hasta mi escritorio y tomé asiento. Dejé caer mi bolso en el cajón junto a mí, y dirigí mi mirada a Noah.

—Mi ayudante está preparando nuestra sala de reuniones. En cuanto el señor Schuester esté disponible, podremos comenzar.

Noah sonrió.

— ¿Ves, Finn? Te dije que nuestra Quinn lo tendría todo bajo control.

Miré a Finn y lo encontré mirándome. Su expresión era una mezcla de confusión y rabia.

—Finn siempre me ha subestimado —Miré a Marley, que asintió. —Podemos pasar a la sala de reuniones. Noah, estoy segura de que la sala que hemos preparado te parecerá ideal para la exposición impresionista. Sin embargo, me sorprende que vayas a permitir que viaje.

—No puedo quedarme con todas las cosas hermosas a la vez —Noah sonrió. —No sería justo.

—Tengo algunas piezas de exposiciones que ya hemos hecho antes en el área central. Eso te dará una idea de lo que podemos hacer —Entré en la sala de reuniones por delante de ellos, pero esperé hasta que ambos hubieron escogido sus sillas antes de sentarme a un par de asientos de Marley.

Tenía un aspecto profesional, pero estaba tan tensa que me sorprendía que su piel no se estuviera rasgando. Me arrepentía de haber permitido que viera mi ansiedad. Will entró apresuradamente y llenó el silencio con su charla sin sentido, y entonces comencé la exposición de diapositivas. No tenía ni idea de qué decir, y ni siquiera sabía si la presentación iba bien. Cada vez que miraba a Finn se me revolvían las entrañas. Para cuando me senté y Marley encendió las luces de nuevo, me sentía como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Cuando terminé la presentación, abandoné la sala de reuniones y dejé los detalles a Will y Marley. No podía quedarme ni un minuto más. Ya en mi oficina, encendí la radio, me senté en mi escritorio y miré la pared frente a mí. Llevaba mirando el muro durante casi veinte minutos cuando se abrió la puerta de mi despacho. Levanté la mirada para hablar a Marley, pero no era ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, Finn? —le pregunté, con incredulidad.

—Había pensado que podríamos cenar juntos —Finn se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo.

Me sentía como un personaje de dibujos animados, con la boca abierta de par en par por la sorpresa. La cerré tan fuerte que mis dientes entrechocaron. Agarré con fuerza los reposabrazos de mi silla.

— ¿Es que se te ha ido la puta cabeza?

—Antes éramos amigos.

—Eso pensaba, pero entonces me violaste. Has sido una presencia maligna en mi vida, pero tengo la suerte de haberte sobrevivido. Ahora no significas nada para mí.

El silencio cayó como una roca entre nosotros. Finn era uno de esos hombres que nunca aceptaba la responsabilidad de sus actos, y una parte de mí se arrepentía profundamente de no haber hecho que pagara por lo que me había hecho. Cerró la puerta de mi despacho y caminó frente a ella como si estuviera pensando algo. No podía imaginarme que tuviera algo que decir que pudiera hacerme pensar aún peor de él, pero nunca fui buena juzgándolo.

—Fue un error.

— ¿Un error? —pregunté, casi abrumada por la afirmación. —La violación es un crimen, no un error. Sal de mi oficina.

—Quinn, podemos arreglar esto entre nosotros.

—Cada vez que te miro puedo escucharme suplicándote que pares —Contuve el aliento. —Y no lo hiciste. Me violaste, y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar eso.

El musculo de su mandíbula se movió mientras me miraba.

—Te estoy pidiendo perdón.

—Vete.

—Quinn.

—Vete, y no vuelvas nunca más. No eres bienvenido en Holman, ni profesionalmente, ni de ningún otro modo. Cuando la exposición impresionista llegue aquí este invierno, tú te quedarás en Nueva York.

—Es mi exposición.

—No me importa —Y era mi exposición. Él la había recibido porque yo me había marchado.

—Noah espera que venga con él para la inauguración.

—Si vienes con él, Finn, le contaré lo que me hiciste. Le contaré la verdadera razón por la que dejé el museo y Nueva York. ¿Qué impresión crees que se formará de ti después de eso?

Enrojeció de furia.

—Eso destrozaría mi carrera.

—No será menos de lo que te mereces. Tú intentaste destrozar mi alma —Me levanté, no podía seguir sentada. —Vete —Miré a su espalda, a Marley, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta. —Vete, o haré que mi ayudante llame a seguridad para que te acompañen a la salida.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de mi vista, fui al cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta. Solo podía sentirme agradecida porque el idiota que había diseñado nuestro espacio de trabajo no hubiera hecho las paredes del baño también de cristal. Bajé la tapa del váter y me senté. Cuando Marley apareció, fruncí el ceño.

—No creí que tuviera que soportar que la gente viniera al baño conmigo hasta que tuviera niños. —Marley cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en ella.

— ¿Qué te hizo Finn Hudson, Quinn?

—Esa no es una conversación que una supervisora y una subordinada debieran tener —contesté.

—Bien, entonces cuéntamelo porque soy tu amiga.

La miré, y supe que en realidad no quería saberlo.

—Lo siento, Marley. Esto no es culpa tuya, y siento haberte disgustado.

— ¿Estuviste enrollada con él?

—No —Me levanté del váter y fruncí el entrecejo. Era extraño estar en el baño con Marley. Entonces me reí, golpeada por lo absurdo de la situación.

Marley frunció el ceño mientras abría la puerta. Salí detrás de ella, sabiendo que no iba a darse por vencida. Se sentó en una silla frente a mi escritorio mientras yo caminaba hasta la ventana. El aparcamiento estaba casi vacío.

—Deberíamos intentar encontrar un modo de traer a la gente a la galería a la hora del almuerzo.

Marley resopló.

—Eso sería imposible a menos que queramos servir algunas tapitas mientras contemplan las obras.

La miré.

—Me obligó a tener sexo con él.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en sus labios mientras el color abandonaba rápidamente su rostro. La rabia y una mirada que solo otra mujer podría comprender invadieron sus ojos. Se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Me pareció joven y vulnerable. Marley solo tenía dos años menos que yo, pero me sentía mucho más mayor que ella. Se aclaró la garganta, y agitó la cabeza.

—Está bien, Marley. Nadie sabe qué decir después de una confesión así, y cuando hablan, inevitablemente meten tanto la pata que generalmente solo consiguen sentirse peor. Yo estoy bien.

—Me aseguraré de que seguridad comprenda que ese tipo no debe volver a entrar en este edificio —Caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué vas a decirles?

—Que me cogió el culo —Marley sonrió, pero sus ojos permanecieron oscuros y furiosos. —El señor Wilkes no puede soportar a los hombres que no tienen educación. No le dejará traspasar la puerta sin notificármelo antes.

No dije nada más, y Marley se marchó de mi despacho.

* * *

Aparqué cerca de la galería de Rachel, confundida y furiosa porque la decisión de ir a verla hubiera surgido de un modo tan natural. Me sentía idiota. Me había metido en la vida y en la cama de esa mujer sin pararme a pensar un instante en mi seguridad emocional.

En mi interior, sabía que ella nunca me haría daño físicamente. Era como si hubiera desarrollado un sexto sentido sobre las otras personas desde que había sido atacada. Había conocido a algunas personas que me habían hecho desconfiar, que me habían puesto nerviosa desde el momento en el que las conocí. Rachel Berry, artista y polvazo del siglo, no hacía que tuviera ganas de salir huyendo.

Salí del coche, enfadada conmigo misma por meterme en una relación estando emocional y físicamente tan necesitada. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que no quería que Rachel fuera la dependiente. Necesitaba que ella fuera fuerte y resistente. Tenía que saber que ella estaba allí, llena de vida y pasión. Que estaba preparada y dispuesta a llenarme con su fuerza y, por supuesto, con su polla.

Entré en la galería, cerré, saqué la llave de la cerradura y me apresuré escaleras arriba. Me detuve en el penúltimo escalón, aturdida y furiosa. Había una mujer impresionante, alta y delgada como las modelos de pasarela. Parecía que tenía la piel aceitada, y me pregunté si se había puesto el aceite ella misma. Subí el último peldaño y respiré profundamente para calmarme. Tendría que acostumbrarme al hecho de que Rachel trabajara con mujeres desnudas. El alabastro estaba cubierto, y ahora estaba trabajando en un proyecto en bronce —que yo solo había visto una vez. El resto de veces que había estado allí, lo había tenido cubierto.

La mujer no me miró, aunque yo sabía que era consciente de mi presencia. Se tensó, pero mantuvo su pose. Yo jamás hubiera aceptado posar en una postura así. Estaba arrodillada sobre la plataforma, con los brazos sobre la cabeza y la espalda arqueada. Parecía incomodísimo. Caminé hacia las escaleras que guiaban al apartamento de Rachel y escuché una audible inhalación. Miré sobre mi hombro y levanté una ceja antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Para cuando encontré una botella de vino, un sacacorchos y una copa, Rachel estaba ya subiendo las escaleras. Me serví una generosa porción y me llevé la botella conmigo mientras me dirigía a los sofás que estaban colocados junto a la televisión. Lo admito, no tengo ni idea de por qué hay gente que insiste en tener unas televisiones tan grandes. Sin embargo, su pantalla plana era fascinante. Yo nunca había visto una televisión de pantalla plana, excepto en las tiendas.

Me siguió hasta el sofá con una copa vacía y se sentó junto a mí mientras cogía la botella.

—Me has costado una modelo.

— ¿Disculpa? —Levanté una ceja.

Suspiró y tomó un largo trago de vino.

—Aparentemente, la chica tenía algunas ambiciones personales de las que yo no era consciente.

—Oh, pobrecita Rachel. Debe de ser horrible que las jóvenes núbiles desnudas se te lancen al cuello constantemente.

Rachel me miró un momento y después comenzó a reírse.

—Bueno, supongo que sería raro si me quejo de eso.

—Lo es —Señalé la televisión. —Enciende esa cosa, y quiero el mando a distancia.

—Supongo que esta noche no vas a desnudarte para mí.

—Oh, puedo desnudarme, pero hoy no voy a sentarme en la butaca —Cogí el mando a distancia después de que Rachel encendiera la televisión, y eché un vistazo a los botones. Comencé a hacer _zapping_.

Lo mejor de hacer _zapping_ es ser tú quien zapea. El zapeo es todo un arte, un arte perdido en la mayoría de las personas, sobre todo en los hombres, que raramente se detienen en algo que no sea una mujer desnuda o un evento deportivo. Además, siendo quien zapea, el rápido cambio de imagen no es molesto. La persona que tiene el control del mando lo disfruta.

—Si no encuentras pronto algo que ver, voy a llamar a mi compañía de cable y a denunciarte por maltrato.

—Adelante —Di otro sorbo al vino. —Si no les gusta, que se jodan.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estás muy sexy cuando estás enfadada.

—Estoy mucho más que enfadada.

—Soy una mujer muy afortunada —Tomó un trago largo de vino, y suspiró cuando me detuve en un canal en el que estaban emitiendo un documental.

—Siempre me he preguntado si los dinosaurios tenían el aspecto que creemos que tenían. Quiero decir, claro que podemos juntar los huesos. Pero, joder, por lo que sabemos, algunos de ellos podrían haber sido violetas.

Se rió.

—Estoy segura de que hay gente a la que le pagan mucho dinero por pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

—A veces creo que me gustaría tener un trabajo más sencillo. Quizá me gustaría ser esa persona que se sienta junto al botón de emergencias. Quiero decir, en serio, aparte de los simulacros, ¿esa cosa se usa de verdad alguna vez? No lo creo.

—Dudo que haya alguien sentado junto a él.

—No arruines mi fantasía libre de estrés. Si no puedes contribuir a ella, cállate. —Miré la botella desde mi copa vacía, y fruncí el ceño. En realidad no necesitaba otra copa.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué pasa?

—Hoy tenía que reunirme con Noah Puckerman; estaba planeado desde hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, llamó hace un par de semanas y añadió a Finn Hudson a la reunión, y Marley no me lo dijo. Lo descubrí esta mañana. Apareció, tuvimos nuestra reunión y me pidió que cenara con él. Le dije que no.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —me preguntó en voz baja, con la voz cargada de sorpresa y enfado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que tengo que venir corriendo a contarte mis problemas? —contesté, y entonces me sonrojé ante el tono brusco de mi voz. —Fue menos estresante de lo que pensaba que sería, y mucho más doloroso —Me aclaré la garganta.

Rachel me sirvió más vino, y la miré a los ojos. Su rostro, hermoso y angelical, era una fotografía de la rabia. Observar cómo afrontaba su propia furia era una experiencia interesante. Celosa del control que tenía, me giré y me encogí de hombros.

—Que estuvieras en la misma habitación que ese bastardo me enferma.

—Es culpa mía. Si hubiera presentado cargos, incluso aunque hubiera quedado en libertad... —suspiré. —Aunque lo hubieran encontrado no culpable de violarme, dudo que Noah lo hubiera traído a Boston para la reunión de hoy.

— ¿No le contaste a Noah lo que te pasó?

—No. Sabía que Finn y yo no quedamos de buenas, pero creo que pensó que había sido por cuestiones profesionales. Dos meses antes de que ocurriera me ascendieron. A Finn le molestó, y no era un secreto. Que yo tuviera más experiencia y conocimientos era lo de menos.

—Te tenía rencor.

—Al principio sus comentarios parecían ser burlas con buena intención. Pero donde otros se hubieran detenido, él continuó. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que... que pudiera ser violento.

—Hasta que te violó.

—Sí —Tragué saliva con dificultad. Odiaba oír a Rachel decirlo.

Rachel habló de nuevo.

—Me gustaría pensar que puedo hacer que todo te vaya bien. Quiero creer que puedo hacerte olvidar que ese hombre ha existido alguna vez, pero sé que no está dentro de mis capacidades. Lo odio por haberte tocado de un modo que no podrá ser borrado, ni olvidado.

Sus palabras estaban muy medidas. Podía ver su frustración, y su rabia.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó.

—No—Dejé mi copa de vino. — ¿Me llevas a la cama?

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso, ahora?

—Es lo que necesito.

Se incorporó y se levantó del sofá. La seguí subiendo las escaleras, y deslicé mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros. Se giró y me atrajo hacia ella cuando nos detuvimos junto a la cama. Sus ojos eran oscuros y estaban concentrados en mi rostro mientras me sacaba la blusa del interior de la falda y la desabotonaba. Apartó la seda de mis hombros y la dejó caer al suelo.

Sus dedos desplazaron los tirantes de mi sujetador, y después se movieron alrededor para desabrocharlo. El cierre cedió fácilmente bajo sus dedos, y dejé que el sujetador cayera al suelo. Besándome suave y delicadamente el cuello, me desabrochó la falda y la bajó cuidadosamente hasta mis caderas. Era como ser desnudada por unas suaves manos invisibles. Rachel era tan cariñosa y cuidadosa que hizo que el aliento se me quedara congelado en la garganta.

Salí del montón de ropa a mis pies, y la aparté del camino.

—Rachel.

— ¿Si, Quinn?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté en voz baja, mientras se arrodillaba a mis pies, y besaba suavemente mi estómago.

—Desnudándote.

Me apoyé en sus hombros mientras me desabrochaba las sandalias y me las quitaba. Sus suaves dedos subieron por mis muslos y se deslizaron bajo los bordes de mis braguitas antes de agarrarlas y bajarlas. Tomé aliento profundamente mientras me las quitaba. Rachel me había reducido a una chiquilla inconsciente solo desnudándome. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, y mis pezones estaban tan duros que no tener sus manos sobre ellos era casi una agonía.

Me tumbé sobre la cama mientras ella se quitaba la blusa junto con el sujetador y se desabrochaba los vaqueros. Cuando se vio libre de los pantalones y los _boxers_, pude ver que desnudarme también la había excitado a ella. Su polla sobresalía gruesa y dura de su cuerpo. Dios, cómo amaba esa polla. ¿La amaba a ella? No sabía si había cruzado la línea, pero parecía casi seguro.

Puso una rodilla sobre la cama, y después la otra. La miré, y su mirada se movió por mi cuerpo, y se detuvo en mi depilado sexo. Llevaba años sin rasurármelo para alguna de mis aventuras. Me había sorprendido que ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido. Sus dedos acariciaron mi vulva desnuda, y después bajó la cabeza y la hundió en mi carne húmeda y caliente.

Separé las piernas y pasé las manos por su cabello mientras su boca se sumergía en mí. Joder, sí, pensé, no hay nada que una mujer con polla, y una buena, y que pueda comerse un coño como si estuviera hambrienta. Me moví bajo su boca, mientras alternativamente me penetraba y se movía rápidamente sobre mi clítoris con su lengua. Me introdujo dos dedos, y gemí por el placer.

Levantó la cabeza y la miré. Sus dedos me penetraron profundamente, y observó la respuesta de mi cuerpo, mis caderas que no pudieron mantenerse quietas, mis manos sobre mis pechos, mi boca. Movió sus dedos y usó su pulgar para acariciar mi clítoris. Gemí y cerré los ojos.

—No, no cierres los ojos.

Los abrí de nuevo, aunque era difícil, y la miré. Le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera, y las dos lo sabíamos. Me succioné el labio inferior de nuevo, y me arqueé contra su mano. Dios, estaba matándome... el cálido y dulce placer de sus dedos era increíble y agradablemente doloroso. Era ese tipo de dolor devastador que llega cuando el placer es demasiado intenso, y el deseo se intensifica hasta el punto en el que tu interior hierve.

—No te contengas —susurró. —Cuéntame cuánto te gusta.

Liberé mi labio, y me pasé la lengua por la hinchada carne.

—Dios, Rachel, me estás matando.

Se rió y miró la mesita de noche.

—No te muevas de aquí.

Me arquee cuando sacó los dedos de mi interior y dejó la cama para buscar un condón. No podía quedarme quieta. Me puse de rodillas y gateé hasta donde estaba Rachel, junto a la cama. Cogí el condón de su mano, e hice que se girara para poder meterme su polla en la boca. Era lo suficientemente grande para que fuera difícil que me cupiera más que el glande en la boca. Ayudándome con las manos, lamí y succioné tanto como pude meterme en la boca hasta que Rachell se inclinó y, cuidadosamente, me sacó la polla.

Cuando miré su rostro, supe que sentía lo mismo que yo. Abrí el envoltorio del condón, y saqué el látex. Lo coloqué y apreté las piernas. Mi sexo se tensaba y relajaba alternativamente. Mi cuerpo sabía lo que vendría a continuación, y estaba más que preparado para acoger cada centímetro que la polla de Rachel tuviera que ofrecer.

Me tumbé boca arriba y separé las piernas. Rachel se arrodilló en la cama, se acercó, y levantó mis caderas mientras presionaba la punta de su polla en mi interior. Necesitaba que me penetrara.

Me besó en los labios mientras apoyaba en mí parte de su peso.

— ¿Te has afeitado por mi?

—Sí.

—Genial.

—No debería importarme lo que pienses —admití mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de mi interior. El cuidadoso roce de su cuerpo me hizo sentir desamparada y victoriosa, al mismo tiempo. La combinación era sorprendente y muy satisfactoria.

Me arqueé bajo su cuerpo, y acogí la profunda penetración de su pene con un jadeo.

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres más? —me preguntó suavemente, y deslizó las manos bajo mi trasero. Inclinó mis caderas y se hundió más profundamente en mi interior.

—Fóllame —Me aferré a su espalda e inhalé con fuerza. —Cariño, por favor.

—Dímelo —Nuestras miradas se unieron en la tenuemente iluminada habitación.

Relajé las manos sobre su espalda, y me deslicé en la humedad de la misma.

—Quiero todo lo que tienes.

Y lo hizo. La deseaba de todos los modos posibles, y me pregunté brevemente cómo se había convertido en tanto para mí, en tan poco tiempo. Me abracé a ella, y la sostuve con fuerza mientras Rachel me metía y sacaba la polla. La mezcla de cuerpos nunca había sido más primitiva, ni más perfecta. Me humedecí contra su invasión, y gemí por el placer.

* * *

_Ya vamos 8 y realmente no quiero que termine. _

_La versión original es un libro que se publico en el 2006, por ende, ya está terminada y de hecho hay otros 2 libros con otros personajes de la galería, pero bueno, esos no importan, jajaja._

_Otra cosa, me alegra saber que alguien empezó teniendo un buen día debido a mí. Soy feliz por ello ;)_

_¡Ah, si! A cierta lectora insaciable, le he de decir que Lea Michele es mía, así que __**Lensi**__ no existe XD._

_Gracias por sus reviews, yo también me alegre de que Quinn se abriera a Rachel, emocional y físicamente :) y también gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Nos leemos mañana._

_XO._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

9

Había pasado la noche con Rachel, lo que significa que tuve que cruzar la ciudad como una loca hasta mi apartamento para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa antes de ir a trabajar. Llegaba veinte minutos tarde, lo que era raro en mí. Entré en la galería y subí las escaleras que conducían a los despachos privados sin echar ni una sola mirada a mí alrededor. Como esperaba, Marley estaba en su escritorio. Me ofreció una tensa sonrisa mientras se levantaba, cogió varias carpetas y se preparó para seguirme a mi oficina.

Mi agenda para el día estaba llena; no esperaba poder descansar hasta después de que el contrato de Will hubiera expirado. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para fastidiar nuestro trabajo, y si la junta no lo había despedido aún era por la generosa cláusula de rescisión de su contrato. Podía ser un poco troll, pero también tenía sus momentos brillantes. Aun así, hasta que se fuera, tenía que hacer lo que la junta esperaba de mí, aunque sin quemar mis naves con Will. Él tenía su círculo de amigos y, ya que algunos de ellos se gastaban obscenas cantidades de dinero en la galería, no podía permitirme distanciarme de él totalmente.

— ¿Primero qué? —pregunté a Marley.

—Un desastre absoluto.

Miré a Jane, alarmada.

—Menuda afirmación antes del almuerzo, ¿qué pasa?

Se mordió el labio y se sentó en su silla favorita. Cruzó las piernas y me miró con el rostro muy serio.

—Santana López hizo que arrestaran a Sarah ayer por la tarde, por allanamiento.

Resoplé mientras intentaba mantenerme seria.

— ¿La metieron en la cárcel?

Marley miró por la ventana y parecía estar mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí. Santana retiró los cargos, pero hay una orden de alejamiento.

—Oh, Dios mío —Miré el techo, y después la zona de trabajo. El escritorio de Sarah estaba vacío y limpio. — ¿Ha dimitido?

Marley suspiró.

—Sí. Montó un pifostio y recogió todas sus cosas.

— ¿Un pifostio?—le pregunté, en voz baja.

—Sí, más que una rabieta pero menos que un episodio psicótico.

—Me encanta cuando usas esas expresiones.

Marley se rió y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que había pasado varios años aprendiendo a enmascarar su acento, y casi había eliminado todos sus rasgos de origen. Era una pena, pero yo sabía por qué. El mundo del arte ya es demasiado difícil para una mujer, sin tener que añadir "del sur" a la mezcla. Justo o no, hay mucha gente por ahí que piensa que la gente del sur es estúpida, o al menos, tan poco sofisticada que no serían capaces de trabajar en el mundo del arte.

— ¿Dónde está Will?

—Al teléfono con James Brooks, insistiendo en que la galería corte su relación con Santana. Citándolo, "Es una bruja incivilizada".

Miré mi teléfono y, después de un momento, suspiré.

— ¿Que más podría salir mal hoy?

—Te he guardado las peores noticias para el final.

La miré fijamente, consciente de que ahora hablaba en serio.

—Vale.

—Aún está aquí.

No tuve que preguntar a quién se refería.

—Entiendo.

—Tiene una reunión con el señor Schuester a las diez, esta mañana. La secretaria de Schuester me ha contado que va a ofrecerle un trabajo.

— ¿De qué?

—Schuester ha concertado una reunión con la junta. Va a sugerir que Finn Hudson ocupe su puesto. —Sabe que ese es mi trabajo. —Schuester le ha dicho a la junta que tú eres la responsable de la situación con Santana López, y del arresto de Sarah. Ha entregado un informe sugiriendo que le asignaste la cuenta de Santana para librarte de ella, y que conspiraste con la artista para desacreditarle.

—Si yo le asigné a Sarah la cuenta, ¿cómo podría desacreditarlo a él? —pregunté tranquilamente, aunque estaba a punto de ebullición.

—No tengo ni idea.

Cuando la miré, Marley estaba desplomada sobre la silla. Me aparté el cabello de los hombros y lo recogí con mis manos para mantenerlas ocupadas. Después de un momento, dejé caer el cabello y me llevé las manos al regazo.

— ¿Finn está todavía aquí?

—Sí, seguridad lo escoltó hasta la sala de reuniones —Sonrió mientras lo decía.

El placer que le provocaba fastidiar a Finn me divertía, pero no tenía suficiente energía para reírme. El día anterior había sido duro, pero había podido soportarlo porque sabía que se iría pronto. Supongo que Will se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que había estado con Finn durante la reunión, y que por eso lo había invitado de nuevo.

—Will es un bastardo.

—Sí.

—No voy a salir huyendo, de ninguno de esos dos canallas. ¿Cuándo llegará James?

—El señor Brooks me escribió un email en el que me pedía que me asegurara de que tú estabas presente en la reunión. Tienes media hora para prepararte.

Me incorporé.

—Vale, déjame sola un momento.

No miré atrás, pero escuché que la puerta se cerraba suavemente. Marley era una persona única, desenvuelta y audaz cuando menos se esperaba, y jodidamente atenta y dulce al minuto siguiente. La valoré como amiga mucho antes de haberme dado cuenta siquiera de que lo era de verdad.

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana, rodeada por los brazos de Rachel, me había sentido segura y feliz. El drama de la situación a la que me enfrentaba era casi de risa. Mi jefe estaba intentando colocar al hombre que me había violado en una posición de autoridad sobre mí. Aun así, no podía reírme; ni una pequeña parte de mí tenía ganas de reírse. Saber que Finn estaba en el mismo edificio que yo me quitaba la vida.

Me asusté cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió, y me giré. Pensé brevemente en hacer que engrasaran las bisagras, otra vez, mientras Rachel atravesaba decididamente la habitación hacia mí.

—Hola.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación.

—Quinn, tienes una pared de cristal.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

—Es un infierno. Es como trabajar en una pecera.

Rachel suspiró y miró la zona da trabajo… Catorce pares de ojos nos observaban.

Suspiró

—Adiós a mi plan de hacerte algo pecaminoso en este despacho.

—Podría despedirlos a todos, y cerrar la galería —Se rió y me dio un abrazo. Lo acepté y suspiré en la piel de su cuello. — ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba verte?

—No lo sabía —Acarició mi rostro con dulzura, y pasó la mano por mi cuello. —Era yo quien necesitaba verte. ¿Qué pasa?

—La situación con Will ha llegado a una encrucijada. Tengo una reunión dentro de treinta minutos con él, con la junta, y con Finn Hudson.

— ¿Hudson está aquí?

—Sí —Miré su rostro pero no encontré la rabia que esperaba. Parecía tranquila, y preparada para ser el centro de mi mundo. No sabía lo que había hecho en mi vida para merecérmela.

— ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Ese imbécil, Will, va a sugerirlo como el nuevo director.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para contrariarme —Eché un vistazo a Marley, que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no unirse al resto de la audiencia. Me reí un poco. —Es un gilipollas, pero desafortunadamente, Finn está cualificado para el puesto.

—James Brooks estará de acuerdo con esto solo para librarse de Schuester, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —Odiaba admitirlo, pero de repente el lugar que me había construido en la galería no parecía estable, James Brooks podría hacer cualquier cosa, a aquellas alturas, para librarse de Will, y yo no sabía si eso incluía joderme a mí.

—Si te besara ahora mismo seguramente estaría mal visto.

Mi mirada vagó hasta su boca, y asentí.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Qué lástima —Retrocedió un paso, y caminó hasta sentarse en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio. —Quiero quedarme mientras estás en la reunión.

Mi reacción refleja fue decirle que no, pero me detuve y me permití un momento para pensar. Rachel Berry era un gran, y atractivo, recordatorio de lo que podía hacer por la galería. Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar realmente era en que, cuando la reunión hubiera terminado, podría acurrucarme junto a Rachel y olvidarme de todos ellos.

Me senté en mi silla mientras la puerta de mi despacho se abría bajo la mano de James Brooks. Era un hombre formidable. Cuando lo vi la primera vez, me sentí como si midiera medio metro de altura. Estar a su lado seguía haciendo que se me desinflara un poco el ego. No sabía qué haría que me sintiera así, yo, y casi toda la gente que conocía, pero asiera.

—James —dije su nombre como una especie de súplica, y eso me desequilibró.

—Quinn —Miró a Rachel y le ofreció la mano. —Rachel, me alegro de verte. Me alegré mucho de que Quinn firmara contigo.

Rachel se levantó y tomó su mano.

—Yo también —Rachel miró a la zona de trabajo. —Quinn estaba contándome que Schuester ha encontrado a alguien a quien apoyaría como reemplazo suyo.

—Sí, ese es el mensaje que he recibido —James se sentó, encorvado, casi del mismo modo en el que cualquier hombre lo haría, y me miró. —Dame una buena razón por la que Finn Hudson no pueda estar aquí.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca tan duras e implacables que las dos personas presentes se estremecieron.

—Es un desperdicio de carne y huesos. Si la junta acepta la recomendación de Will, dimitiré y os demandaré por romper el contrato. Firmé mi contrato con la condición de que fuera directora.

James se aclaró la garganta, y miró un momento a Rachel, que estaba mirando al suelo.

—Entiendo. Como siempre, Quinn, has expresado tu punto de vista clara y precisamente.

—Lo he intentado.

Me miró y, para mi sorpresa, se rió. Se frotó la cara y dijo:

—Bueno, adelante entonces. Si voy a sufrir a ese capullo por segunda vez en la misma semana, no quiero hacerlo solo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Rachel?

Sorprendida, miré a Rachel y luego a James y me aclaré la garganta.

—Creo que la señorita Berry estaría más cómoda si esperara aquí.

James me miró brevemente, y después agitó la cabeza.

—Acompáñanos, Rachel. Te divertirás observando a Schuester acicalándose como un pavo real. Se le da bastante bien. Si estuviéramos cazando hombres, le dispararía y lo colgaría sobre la chimenea.

Seguí a James y a Rachel, y miré brevemente a Marley hasta que ella se levantó y me siguió. Si iba a estar involucrada en un festival de testosterona, quería refuerzos. Ya en la sala de reuniones, me senté en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, lejos de Schuester y Finn. Brooks era el único representante de la junta, y ya que era el dueño de la galería, era suficiente.

—No sabía que la señorita Fabray iba a asistir a esta reunión —dijo Will.

Marley abrió su cuaderno de notas e hizo sonar su bolígrafo elegantemente.

— ¿Debo escribir eso?

—Sí —incliné la cabeza. —Fui invitada, William. Así que, ¿por qué no empiezas de una vez?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Como sabéis, planeo retirarme en agosto.

Marley resopló, y la miré con lo que pretendía que fuera una mirada de censura. Era duro, porque yo misma había tenido que morderme la lengua para no reírme. Ambas volvimos a concentrar nuestra atención en Will, que se había detenido para mirarnos. Me aclaré la garganta y levanté una ceja.

—He tenido una entrevista con el señor Finn Hudson, y creo que podría ser una gran baza para la galería. Su preparación académica es intachable, y tiene un buen ojo para la belleza —Will miró a Brooks. —Me gustaría que Finn asumiera mi papel en la galería, y entrenarlo para que se quede con mi puesto cuando me marche, en agosto.

James miró a Finn un momento, y después se concentró en Will.

—Como sabes, no dejaré la galería Holman en las manos de un individuo al que no conozco, o en el que no confío. Elegí a Quinn Fabray para asumir tu puesto, y lo hará en agosto.

Finn se enderezó en su silla.

—Lo comprendo. Sin embargo, estoy interesado en un puesto de trabajo aquí. Ahora que la señorita Fabray va a tomar la dirección de la galería, su puesto quedará disponible.

James me miró y agitó la cabeza.

—Quinn elegirá a la persona que ocupe el puesto de subdirector. Está en la mejor condición para tomar tal decisión.

Otro gol para el equipo de casa. Me levanté y suavicé las arrugas de la falda.

—Creo que ya hemos terminado —dije.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento con la cadera y dejé dos bolsas de comida sobre la mesa obscenamente cara que había comprado para la entrada. Cerré la puerta y la aseguré con un giro de muñeca. Estaba preparada para pasar algún tiempo a solas. Había pasado una hora con Rachel mientras trabajaba y después, tras un largo beso, me había enviado a casa.

Era irritante que me conociera lo suficientemente bien para saber que necesitaba espacio. Sentía que apenas la conocía. Llevé la comida a la cocina y comencé a colocarla, lo que, por supuesto, significaba que los perecederos iban al frigorífico y, el resto, se quedaba sobre la encimera.

Me serví una generosa copa de vino, fui al salón y pulsé el botón de mi contestador automático. Dos llamadas perdidas: una llamada automática de una empresa de encuestas telefónicas, y después silencio. Miré el contestador y me sobresalté cuando la voz de Finn Hudson llenó mi casa.

—Siempre te has interpuesto en mi camino, Quinn. Primero en el museo, contoneándote por allí y coqueteando con cualquiera que pudiera llevarte más lejos en la vida. Allí subiste la escalera del poder follando, y estás haciendo lo mismo en Holman. Vi cómo te miraba Brooks. Sé lo que eres, y lo lejos que llegarás para conseguir lo que no te mereces.

Disgustada por su agresión verbal, apagué el contestador. Fui hasta la puerta, cerré las cuatro cerraduras y coloqué la cadena. De nuevo en el salón, me senté en el sofá. Había vaciado medio vaso de vino cuando el teléfono sonó. No iba a ser cobarde, así que lo cogí.

—Diga.

—Hola. Me he arrepentido de enviarte a casa.

Suspiré y me levanté.

—Rachel —Me acerqué a la ventana, eché un vistazo a la noche, y supe que no iba a pasarla sola. — ¿Por qué no vienes y pasas la noche en mi cama?

—Eso suena genial; estaré allí en unos treinta minutos.

Después de colgar, fui a la cocina y guardé el resto de la comida. Me permití pensar en Finn, y en la situación que se había desarrollado durante el día. No podía haberme imaginado nada peor aunque lo hubiera intentado. Aparte del drama de todo aquello, me sentía como si hubiera caído en algún extraño y distorsionado universo donde todo lo bueno y lo malo pasaba a la vez.

Tenía, de nuevo, una persona en mi vida, una mujer atractiva y comprensiva que me miraba como si fuera especial. Ser especial para Rachel significaba mucho para mí, odiaba que mi pasado se hubiera entrometido entre nosotras, levanté el teléfono y marqué el número de Santana López. Había querido llamarla antes, pero lo había olvidado.

—Hola, ¿qué hay? Esperaba que me llamaras antes.

Me apoyé en la encimera y dejé mi copa.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?

— ¡Esa mujer quería que hiciera una puta entrevista para la televisión! ¡Había invitado a un equipo a mi casa!

Suspiré.

— ¿Les disparaste a todos con la pistola de pintura?

Santana se rió.

—No, no quería que me grabaran con ese tipo de comportamiento. Lo único que hice fue llamar a la policía y denunciarlos por allanamiento —Se quedó en silencio un minuto, y después preguntó en voz baja. — ¿Qué pasa, Quinn?

—Aunque piense que voy por el buen camino, que he encontrado una buena racha, siempre me jode algo.

—Podría ponerme frívola y decirte que la vida es así—se detuvo y suspiró. —Pero eso no haría que te sintieras mejor. Se dice que una buena polla puede curar cualquier cosa.

Resoplé.

—Has estado hablando con Marley.

—Es una buena consejera —Santana se rió. —Sin embargo, la pobre chica ni siquiera tiene un vibrador. No puedo creerme que la dejes continuar por la vida sin uno.

—Insiste en que no lo necesita.

—Sí, y yo no necesito oxígeno —contestó Santana.

Cerré los ojos y asentí.

—Gracias.

—Estoy segura de que algún día me devolverás el favor. Cuando estés lista para contarme más sobre lo que ha pasado, estaré disponible.

—Lo sé. Rachel viene hacia aquí.

—Bien por ti —Santana bostezó —. Fóllatela por mí.

Me reí y me pregunté por qué no me molestaba que hubiera tenido una relación con Rachel.

—Podría hacerlo ¿Quieres que le pida que me llame por tu nombre?

Santana soltó una carcajada.

—Qué tía tan rara eres, Quinn. Pero no creo que Rae estuviera dispuesta. Diviértete.

Le di las buenas noches y colgué el teléfono. Lo dejé sobre la encimera y cogí mi copa de vino mientras el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Me acerqué a ella, concentrada en Rachel y en los cálidos y maravillosos sentimientos que provocaba en mí. Mientras abría los cerrojos, miré por la mirilla y me aparté de la puerta. Tragué saliva y dejé mi copa cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Sólo quedaba puesta la cadena.

Aquella brillante y dorada cadena era lo único que se interponía entre Finn Hudson y yo. Con manos temblorosas, me acerqué a la puerta. Mis dedos rozaron el primer cerrojo mientras la puerta se abría bruscamente y golpeaba la cadena. Grité antes de poder evitarlo, y corrí hacia la cocina a por mi teléfono.

Pasé de largo el teléfono en un momento de locura que solo puedo describir como desesperado y estúpido. Escuché que la cadena cedía mientras abría el armario de mi dormitorio y sacaba un bate de béisbol. El bate de acero me hacía sentirme más segura, aunque deseaba haber tenido el valor de comprarme un arma. Girándome hacia la puerta, esperé hasta que Finn entrara en el dormitorio.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y su mano se movió por la pared, buscando el interruptor de la luz. La luz se encendió, y allí estaba. El miedo y el odio me hicieron sentir pequeña, y la herida hirvió en mi interior mientras él sólo se quedaba allí de pie, mirándome.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—No.

Miró brevemente el bate, y una sonrisa cruzó un instante sus labios.

— ¿Creíste que mudarle aquí era una vía de escape? Siempre he sabido dónde estabas. No tienes que seguir fingiendo. No hay necesidad de indignarse cuando ambos sabemos que te gustó.

Me tragué la bilis y agarré el bate con más fuerza.

—Sal de mi vida de una puta vez.

—No tienes derecho a rechazarme. Tú no eres nada.

—Tus fantasías no harán que lo que me hiciste esté bien. Eres un bastardo enfermo que no puede correrse si no es con fantasías de dominación. No me destrozaste, no acabaste conmigo. Soy más fuerte que lo que me hiciste, no más débil. Nunca ganarás.

Se acercó a mí, y, honestamente, no creo que esperara que lo golpeara. Pero lo hice. Lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, y lo golpeé de nuevo en la espalda. Cayó en el suelo, y me quedé allí, como una boba, mirándolo. Si hubiera estado viendo aquello por televisión, hubiera estado gritando a la mujer que corriera mientras aún tenía la oportunidad.

Al comprender por qué no estaba corriendo, bajé el bate hasta que señaló el suelo. Quería golpearlo hasta matarlo.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché mi nombre. Entonces contesté a la llamada.

— ¿Rachel?

Apareció en la puerta varios segundos después, y nos miró a Finn y a mí.

—Esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

Me encogí de hombros, y bajé el bate.

—Rompió la cadena de mi puerta.

—Lo he visto —Rachel lo golpeó, y Finn gimió. —Ey, gilipollas, ¿podrías levantarte para que pueda matarte?

—Yo me ocupo de esto —Lo señalé con un dedo, y luego miré a Finn.

—Sal de mi apartamento.

— ¿No vas a llamar a la policía?

—No —Al ver la expresión aturdida de Rachel, me di cuenta de que esperaba que llamara a la policía e hiciera que arrestaran a Finn por entrar en mi apartamento. Yo sabía que no lo haría. ¿Cómo era posible? Aquel hombre me había violado, y no había presentado cargos contra él… y explicar eso a otro policía no era algo que pudiera imaginarme haciendo.

Finn se puso de rodillas y echó a Rachel una mirada de recelo. La hostilidad que emanaban prácticamente brillaba. Podía imaginarme que Finn estaba muy enfadado porque Rachel lo había golpeado. Era uno de esos hombres que llevan su masculinidad en el corazón.

Ya de pie, se frotó la boca y siguió mirándonos a Rachel y a mí.

— ¿Te estás follando a esta tipa?

—Finn, deberías marcharte antes de que decida que le gustaría más hacerte daño a ti, que seguir viéndome a mí —Apreté el bate con fuerza, y contuve la necesidad de golpearlo de nuevo.

Finn caminó hacia Rachel, y, como no se apartó para dejarlo pasar, Finn la golpeó. Hay que decir que Rachel dejó que el puñetazo la golpeara antes de devolvérselo. Entonces Finn acabó, una vez más, en el suelo entre nosotras, sangrando por la nariz y la boca. Observé cómo manaba la sangre a borbotones, sorprendida.

—Vete, Finn, o te juro por Dios que llamaré a la policía y les contaré que golpeé a un intruso hasta la muerte.

Ambos me miraron, sorprendidos.

Tragué saliva e intenté recordar que yo era la civilizada.

Pasando sobre Finn, dejé el dormitorio y fui al cuarto de baño, cerré la puerta y corrí el pestillo. Agradecida por haber tenido tiempo para limpiar el baño, me dejé caer de rodillas. Estaba temblando por el miedo y la rabia. Odiaba el miedo, la debilidad que conllevaba. ¿No me había mantenido firme ante él? Empezaba a tener náuseas. Sentada en el suelo, evité la necesidad de balancearme. ¿Adónde se habían ido mi valentía y mi resolución?

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de escuchar un alboroto en el pasillo, y asumí que Rachel estaba sacando a Finn del edificio. Me levanté cuando alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del baño.

— ¿Qué?

Era Rachel.

—Quinn, no me gusta estar al otro lado de una puerta cerrada.

Me acerqué a la puerta, y quité el pestillo.

Rachel abrió la puerta y me miró.

— ¿Estás bien?

Me encogí de hombros y dejé el bate contra el lavabo.

— ¿Le has hecho daño?

—Lo he metido en un taxi.

—Eso no es lo que te pedí.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Joder, Rachel!

—No te enfades conmigo, Quinn —Me señaló con el dedo. — ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, abriendo la puerta sin mirar quién había al otro lado?

— ¡No me grites! ¡Soy una mujer adulta, y no necesito un sermón! —Y di un taconazo para enfatizar mi postura.

Me miró de arriba abajo y se acercó a mí. Estaba enfadada, pero la deseaba. Me apretó con fuerza contra ella, y me pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Le has dado una buena paliza.

—Sí —susurré, aforrándome a la tela de su blusa.

— ¿Te hizo daño?

—No. Solo me gritó.

Rachel me sacó del baño y me llevó por el pasillo hasta el salón. Me sentó en el sofá y volvió con la copa de vino que había abandonado en la entrada. La acepté y di un largo trago. Se sentó en la mesita de café frente a mí. Dejé de beber, y la miré.

—Quita el culo de mi mesa de café. Acaban de barnizármela.

—Cállate, Quinn, y termínale el vino.

Me terminé el vino de un solo trago, y le tendí la copa.

—No tienes que mimarme. Estoy bien.

— ¿Acabas de darle una paliza a un tipo en tu dormitorio con un bate de béisbol, y estás bien?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ojalá le hubiera roto un par de huesos.

—Joder, Quinn, me matas —Se levantó de la mesa y se alejó. —Sería agradable que actuaras como una mujer normal al menos durante veinte minutos. Ya sabes, llora y asústate para que yo pueda hacerte sentir protegida.

Me dejé caer en el sofá.

— ¿No sentiste como me protegías mientras _ayudabas _a Finn a entrar en el taxi?

Miró el suelo y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es lo mismo.

— ¿Lo has dañado permanentemente?

Rachel se encogió de hombros y me miró.

—Es posible que no pueda ser padre en el futuro.

Me froté la cara y negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso tener polla te hace pensar igual que un hombre?

—Ese tipo te violó —Sus palabras salieron a través de sus dientes apretados.

Me estremecí ante su tono de voz.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Y ha estado a punto de hacerlo otra vez esta noche —Miró alrededor, y suspiró. —Has pasado dos años construyendo una vida en la que te sentías segura, y entonces él aparece.

—Y la rompe en pedazos —admití en voz baja. —Él no importa, Rachel. No importa cuánto haya influido en el pasado, ahora ya no. Lo que me hizo estuvo mal, y esa traición se quedará conmigo toda la vida, pero forma parte del pasado. Estuvo mal no presentar cargos contra él cuando ocurrió. Hay una parte de mí que me dice que soy la culpable. Me preocupa la próxima mujer con la que se cruce y que le haga sentirse inferior. Me gustaría tatuarle la palabra violador en la frente para que ninguna mujer volviera nunca a confiar en él.

—Todavía podrías llevarlo a juicio por lo que te hizo.

—Sí.

—Pero no lo harás.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó Rachel con voz tan baja que durante un minuto no me di cuenta de que había hablado.

—Porque eso no me proporcionaría justicia. Podría regodearme en lo que me hizo, o puedo seguir adelante. Esto puede sonar cobarde. Joder, incluso puede ser moralmente censurable.

— ¿Qué te haría justicia, Quinn?

—No lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo denuncias a la policía, y das ese paso?

—Ya he dejado Nueva York atrás —Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación. —Si lo etiquetara como violador, estaría diciéndole al mundo entero que yo fui su víctima.

— ¿Y no puedes hacer eso?

—No, a menos que mi vida dependa de ello.

Las palabras cayeron con dureza entre nosotras. La miré a los ojos y vi que estaba furiosa. Sabía que no estaba enfadada conmigo, sino con una situación que nunca sería capaz de controlar. Yo llevaba un equipaje que ella no había esperado.

—Esto es lo que soy, Rachel.

—Ya lo veo —Se frotó la cabeza. —Sabía que eras una tarea complicada incluso antes de llevarte a la cama.

Me reí.

—No creo que ninguna otra persona me haya llamado así antes.

—Quizá no en tu cara —murmuró.

Cogí mi copa vacía y caminé hasta la cocina.

— ¿Te gustaría beber algo?

—Joder, no.

Rellené mi copa y volví a apoyarme en la encimera.

Podía verla desde la cocina; caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación un par de veces antes de detenerse en la entrada de la cocina. Yo esperé.

—Ven aquí, Quinn.

Dejé la copa sobre la encimera y caminé hacia Rachel. Tomé la mano que me ofrecía, y me estremecí un poco mientras me atraía hasta ella. La adrenalina, el miedo y la rabia aún hervían bajo mi piel. Podía sentir la misma energía impaciente en Rachel. Sus manos se movieron por mi espalda y se deslizaron sobre mi trasero. Contuve el aliento mientras me levantaba del suelo y sujetaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Me colocó sobre la encimera y acarició mi rostro con dulzura.

—La primera vez que te vi, sentí que se me tensaba el estómago como si me hubieran golpeado. No lo entendí, y sigo sin hacerlo. Te deseo, y si esto forma parte de ti, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

—De acuerdo.

—No soy perfecta —Apartó el cabello de mi frente, y me miró la cara. —Nunca te veré como una víctima. Sobreviviste a un acto de violencia atroz. Eso es lo que eres, una superviviente.

Suspiré cuando besó mis labios suavemente, y después susurró mi nombre mientras movía su boca a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—No puedo pedir ayuda —dije.

— ¿Por qué no?

Temblando, la abracé con más fuerza, y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

—Porque la única vez que lo hice, no vino nadie.

* * *

Salí de la cama, atravesé la habitación, y entré en el baño. Cogí mi bata, me la puse y me anudé el cinturón. El rostro que me miraba desde el espejo no parecía asustado. De hecho, la mujer del espejo parecía jodidamente satisfecha. Volví a mirar a mi cama y a Rachel, extendida sobre el colchón como si le perteneciera. Se había introducido en mi vida rápidamente, y me consideraba una mujer muy afortunada.

Nunca había conocido a una persona como ella. No sabía cómo manejarla. Cogí el cepillo y me lo pasé por el cabello. El sueño y el sexo lo habían convertido en un desastre. Para cuando deshice los enredos y lo sujeté con una pinza, mi cama estaba vacía. Miré la habitación y encontré a Rachel sentada en mi balcón con unos _boxers_ con personajes de los Looney Toons en ellos.

—Dime la verdad: tienes un familiar con un oscuro sentido del humor que te envía esas cosas por navidad, ¿no?

Se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Te prometo que me los compré yo misma. Es una de las cosas a las que vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

Tal como estaban las cosas, no era algo malo a lo que acostumbrarse. Me acerqué a ella y me senté en el balcón a su lado.

—Se que estás decepcionada por mi negativa a volver a Nueva York y presentar cargos contra Finn.

—Sí.

Me quedé en silencio un momento; no había esperado que lo admitiera. Me succioné el labio inferior un momento, y lo liberé. No tenía nada más que decir sobre ese tema. Suspiré, me levanté, y extendí la mano.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo a la cama y me demuestras lo mucho que te gusto?

Se levantó y deslizó su mano sobre la mía.

—Solo si me prometes que no harás bromas sobre mis calzoncillos.

Levanté una ceja.

—Cariño, no se me ocurriría. De hecho, estaba pensando que quizá podría comprarte un par, yo también. ¿Te gusta La Sirenita?

Me apretó la mano, y en unos segundos me encontré tumbada sobre la espalda. Rachel se tumbó sobre mí, y usó su rodilla para separar mis piernas.

—Te voy a castigar por eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta La Sirenita? —le pregunté en voz baja.

Me arqueé bajo su cuerpo mientras presionaba su dura polla contra la seda de mi bata. Había demasiada tela entre nosotras. Separé las piernas un poco más, y me tensé bajo su sujeción. Atrapada e increíblemente excitada por su comportamiento agresivo, esperé a que respondiera.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Vale, pero, ¿qué te parece una pareja de _boxers_, entonces? Tú podrías ser La Bestia, y yo La Bella —Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Oh, sí —asentí.

Deshizo el nudo de la bata y apartó la tela a un lado. Con una de sus manos sujetó mis muñecas bajo mi cabeza mientras deslizaba la otra entre mis piernas. Me quedé sin respiración cuando Rachel acarició mis labios con los suyos antes de bajar su cabeza hasta uno de mis pechos. Con su lengua, jugueteó y acarició el pezón hasta que estuvo tan dolorosamente duro que cada roce de sus labios me arrancaba un tembloroso gemido de los míos.

Todo sobre Rachel estaba obligándome a alterar mis percepciones sobre mí misma, y lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Liberó mis manos mientras se apartaba de mí, dejaba la cama y se quitaba los _boxers_. Vi cómo sacaba un condón de la caja que había puesto en mi mesita de noche con una sonrisa y una anticipación que no intenté siquiera esconder. Volvió a la cama, colocándose el látex en la gruesa longitud de su pene.

Apreté los muslos mientras ponía una rodilla sobre la cama y tiraba de uno de mis tobillos. Me arrastró cuidadosamente hasta el borde del colchón. Me senté, y pasé las manos por sus muslos mientras levantaba la mirada y me encontraba con la suya. El intenso deseo se reflejaba desnuda y honestamente en sus ojos.

Besé la plana superficie de su estómago hasta llegar a sus pechos y juguetear un poco con ellos, después dejé que mis manos se movieran para tomar las suyas. Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, me incorporó y tomó mi lugar en la cama. Dejé que me guiara, y me subió sobre sus muslos. Liberó mis manos y las coloqué sobre sus hombros mientras, cuidadosamente, me conducía sobre su polla.

Y allí estaba aquel caliente mordisco de placer y dolor que siempre venía cuando me colocaba sobre ella. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras se hundía en mi interior; la conexión física era profunda y abrumadora. Cuando pude, levanté la cabeza y la miré. La luz del baño revelaba suavemente su rostro. Me atrajo hacia ella mientras comenzaba a cabalgarla lentamente.

Cerré los puños sobre su espalda para evitar arañar su piel con mis uñas.

—Nunca lo he entendido.

— ¿Nunca entenderás qué, cariño? —Sus manos se movieron sobre mi espalda entonces, gentiles y cuidadosas en su exploración.

—Cómo algo puede ser tan bueno que llegue a doler.

Movió su mano entre nosotras, su pulgar presionó mi clítoris, y perdí el poco control que pensaba que aún tenía.

El orgasmo fue rápido.

Temblando, apenas me di cuenta de que se había levantado de la cama hasta que me tendió boca arriba y comenzó a penetrarme con lentas y calculadas embestidas.

* * *

_Estoy algo triste, ya sólo faltan dos capítulos, con eso doy respuesta a dos personas y, otra cosa, por el momento no tengo en mente hacer un fic de mi autoría porque simplemente creo que no tengo esa creatividad :(_

_Con respecto a traducir otro libro después de esto, no sé. He leído bastantes libros y relatos cortos que no sabría cual de todos elegir, en todo caso hay uno titulado __**Pleasure Control**_**, ** _así que sí me decido a traducir otro, será ese._

_Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, me encanta saber lo que piensan y las reacciones que tienen en cada capítulo._

_Y, a mí querida lectora insaciable: necesito pruebas, es lo único que diré._

_Por último, me alegra mucho saber que algunas duermen o tienen un día feliz debido a mí :3_

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

10

Para expresarlo claramente, no tenía tiempo para un desastre. Pero la vida tiene la costumbre de esperar hasta ese momento en el que no puedes cargar con una sola viruta de paja más, y justo entonces, te tira encima cien kilos adicionales. Desde la parte superior de las escaleras, observé sorprendida a Santana López frente a James Brooks, apuñalando su pecho repetidamente con un dedo. Le hablaba con vehemencia y convicción, con un vocabulario que yo normalmente reservaba para los atascos de tráfico. Si maldecir a alguien tuviera categoría olímpica, estoy segura de que Santana hubiera estado en el podio. Incliné la cabeza y miré a Marley. Era parte de los ávidos espectadores y, por una vez, no podía culparla. James y Santana formaban una excitante y dinámica pareja.

Me recoloqué el bolso en el hombro y caminé hacia ellos con lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tolerante en el rostro.

— ¡Buenos días!

Ambos se giraron para mirarme, preparados para morder, y después miraron el suelo. Afortunadamente, recordando que ya habían dado a catorce personas suficiente entretenimiento, se quedaron en silencio. Me aclaré la garganta e hice una señal hacia mi despacho.

— ¿Por qué no continuamos esa conversación en mi oficina?

Eché una mirada a Marley por encima de mi hombro, con la expresión universal de necesito cafeína a la voz de ya. Supongo que se sentía aliviada por estar fuera de la línea de fuego. Entré en mi despacho y cerré la puerta. Santana y James se sentaron frente a mi escritorio, cada uno en un extremo. Me tomé mi tiempo para acomodarme.

—Bien —Me eché hacia atrás en la butaca y los miré a los dos. —Como ni siquiera sabía que vosotros dos os conocíais, puedo garantizaros que no tengo ni idea de por qué estabais discutiendo. Sin usar la frase "él empezó", Santana, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Santana cruzó los brazos y me miró durante un largo momento. Entonces aspiró aire profundamente, se mordió el labio inferior, y estalló.

— ¡Pero empezó él!

— ¡Y una mierda!

—Señor Brooks —murmuré. —No es tu turno de hablar.

James se desplomó en su silla.

—Esto no es justo.

Era como hablar con niños de cinco años.

— ¿Es un conflicto profesional o personal?

—Profesional —soltó Santana.

—Personal —la corrigió James con los dientes apretados.

Santana se sonrojó y yo comencé a reírme.

—Entiendo, ¿entonces el espectáculo que le habéis dado a los trabajadores hace un par de minuto eran juegos preliminares?

Santana se levantó.

— ¡No tienes que ser ofensiva!

—Tú eres la única que está siendo ofensiva aquí —le espetó James en respuesta.

—Oh, que te den por el culo. —Santana salió de la oficina apresuradamente, con un portazo tan fuerte que la pared de cristal tembló.

Miré a James.

—Brooks, ¿estás intentando alejar a todos los artistas con los que actualmente trabaja esta galería, o solo pretendes sacar de quicio a Santana?

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Quinn.

—Lo sé.

James se frotó la cara y se levantó.

—Esa mujer es irracional. ¡A la mayoría de las mujeres no les importa que las invites a cenar!

Golpeé la superficie de mi escritorio con una uña.

— ¿Tuviste en cuenta de algún modo que su posición en esta galería se vería afectado por la cena contigo?

—Gracias —murmuró James. —No tenía ni idea de que pensaras que fuera un bastardo sexista.

—No he dicho eso.

Con excesiva lentitud, tomó aliento y dijo:

—No, Quinn, no impliqué el que su posición en la galería fuera a verse afectada por salir o no conmigo —Me miró como si pensara que yo no lo creía. —Marley nos presentó, y yo le dije que me gustaba el trabajo que había visto de ella hasta ahora. Santana estaba aquí para hablar sobre el proyecto de los institutos con Marley. Me entrometí en su reunión porque me sentía atraído por ella. Al final de la reunión, Marley usó su instrumento de tele-transportación súper secreto para desaparecer —Agitó la cabeza y miró a Marley, que acababa de volver con el café, lo dejó en mi escritorio, y se marchó. —Tiene un increíble talento para eso.

Me reí, entendía lo que quería decir.

—Es bastante sigilosa. Entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando Marley dejó la habitación?

—Le pedí a Santana que saliera a cenar conmigo, y le dije que estaba interesado en descubrir más sobre la fuente de su inspiración Nunca había conocido a una escultura con ese tipo de pasión y violencia tranquila. Me miró, y supe que lo que pensaba se me reflejaba en la cara. — ¿Qué?

Suspiré.

—Santana valora su privacidad.

—Lo entiendo.

—No —Negué con la cabeza. —Santana es compulsiva sobre su intimidad. Tendrás que traspasar su coraza, y sinceramente, no sé si podrás hacerlo —Miré la zona de trabajo y suspiré. —Si quieres puedes pedirle consejo a Rachel.

— ¿Rachel? Pensaba que ella y tú...

—Sí, pero tuvo una relación con Santana en el pasado. La conoce mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. —James se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Y James, no te aconsejo que llames a Santana irracional a la cara. Esa mujer tiene un soplete.

James asintió y, con una pequeña sonrisa, dejó mi despacho. Marley esperó hasta que James bajó las escaleras antes de levantarse de su silla y correr hasta la puerta de mi oficina.

Cerró la puerta, caminó tranquilamente hasta mi escritorio y me susurró:

—Santana le dijo de todo menos chupapollas. Y no repitió insulto ni una sola vez.

Miré mi escritorio e intenté mantener un rostro serio, pero al final, perdí la batalla y solté una carcajada. Marley se sentó en la silla que James acababa de abandonar. Esperó hasta que termine de reírme antes de continuar.

Se cepilló los pantalones como si hubiera encontrado pelusas en ellos y me miró.

—Son tal para cual.

Asentí y suspiré.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta.

* * *

Ahora que sus planes para contratar a Finn Hudson se habían desbaratado, Will había comenzado su labor con el resto de la galería. Le llevó unas cuatro horas alinear a todo el equipo de administración, y el día entero para hacerse con el equipo de ventas. El personal de ventas está acostumbrado a tratar con gente difícil, y tienen una gran tolerancia a las gilipolleces. Las mujeres de la zona de trabajo se escondían en el baño en grupos de dos o tres. Los dos hombres que trabajaban en la galería no eran objetivo de Will, así que la mayor parte del tiempo obstaculizaba a los demás.

Will llegó a mi despacho casi a mediodía. Cerró la puerta, esforzándose por mirarme fijamente. Siempre me había parecido un malvado duende de talla grande, aunque la idea de Santana del gnomo de jardín tenía gracia. Will era un hombre de tamaño normal... Pero era su personalidad lo que lo hacía parecer tan pequeño e inútil.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, William?

— ¿Vas a poner a Marley Rose en tu puesto?

—Sí.

—No está preparada para ese trabajo.

—La señorita Rose está licenciada tanto en Empresariales como en Historia del Arte. Es perfecta para el puesto.

—Sería mejor que contrataras a Finn Hudson.

—No.

—Yo todavía tengo poder aquí.

—No me parece que la habilidad para acosar y reprender a los demás sea poder —Su rostro se puso rojo de furia, y me sorprendió ver una pequeña mueca de culpabilidad en su rostro. Después de todo, parece que era un ser humano.

Murmuró algo entre dientes y dejó mi oficina. Miré hacia la mesa de Marley y la encontré al teléfono. Suspiré, y cuando me miró, le hice una señal para que entrara. Creía que tenía derecho a conocer la irritación de Will y su conocimiento de su futuro en la galería.

Me olvidé de James Brooks hasta que entré en la galería de Rachel. Entré con la llave que había colocado en mi llavero y, tras subir las escaleras corriendo, encontré a James sentado en mi butaca roja, con una cerveza en la mano. Agitaba su mano libre mientras hablaba. Fruncí el ceño; no me gustaba verlo sentado en mi butaca.

—Esa maldita mujer no tiene derecho a ser tan cruel —Su tono era prepotente.

Rachel se rió.

—Las mujeres somos, posiblemente, las criaturas más crueles del mundo. Tenemos demasiado carácter, y si quieres compartir la vida con una, no hay de otra, tienes que aguantarte.

—Señorita Berry.

Miró hacia mí, se quitó las gafas de seguridad, y se metió la herramienta en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

—Dulce Quinn, precisamente ahora estábamos hablando de ti.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

— ¡Cómo he podido acabar estando contigo!

—Pregúntame eso un poco más tarde otra vez. Será un placer recordártelo.

—Lo haré —Levanté una ceja y la miré de arriba abajo.

Empecé a subir el segundo tramo de escaleras, pero me detuve para quitarme los zapatos.

— ¿Estáis bebiéndoos la cena?

—Él está bebiendo —Rachel se rió y señaló a James, que miraba lastimeramente una botella de cerveza vacía. —Yo estoy trabajando. He pedido comida. Llegará pronto.

Asentí y me detuve a los pies de la escalera.

—James.

Me miró y me ofreció una sonrisa.

— ¿Sí, Quinn?

—No vas a encontrar la respuesta a tu pregunta en el fondo de una botella.

—Esta noche estoy ahogando mis penas. Mañana voy a practicar la postración y el ruego. Después lo haré de verdad en el porche delantero de Santana.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Deberías conseguir una armadura.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Como mínimo, un casco sería una buena inversión.

Mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, James preguntó a Rachel a qué me refería, y Rachel se rió.

—A Santana le gusta disparar a sus visitas no deseadas con una pistola de pintura.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres irte a casa?

Me reí y solté la mano de Rachel mientras bajábamos las escaleras y entrábamos en la galería. Me recoloqué el bolso y asentí.

—Sí, tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas, y preparar la reunión con Blaine Anderson. Estará aquí por la mañana.

Rachel me acercó a ella y cogió mi rostro con sus manos. Su boca era suave y tierna. Podría haberme perdido en ella con facilidad, pero después de un momento me aparté y salí por la puerta, hacia la noche. Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, le sonreí y entré en mi coche. No cerró la puerta hasta que estuve en el coche con las puertas cerradas.

Pasé la mayor parte del viaje de vuelta a mi apartamento arrepintiéndome de no haberme acostado con Rachel antes de marcharme. En mi apartamento, encontré un _post it_ del servicio de mantenimiento de mi edificio. Habían arreglado mi puerta y reemplazado mi cadena con una mucho más fuerte. Después de entrar en mi apartamento y cerrar por dentro, fui hasta mi contestador automático, por costumbre, y pulsé el botón.

Había un mensaje de mi madre. Suspiré y la escuché hablar de sus compras recientes. No dejó de parlotear hasta que mi contestador la cortó.

—Así que si quieres venir sólo tienes que llamarme, y te enseñaré mi nuevo sombrero... Es de color púrpura intenso y tiene...

En el contestador sonó un clic, y agité la cabeza. No podía imaginarme qué era lo que tenía aquel sombrero, y una parte de mí no quería descubrirlo. Me aparté el cabello mientras comenzaba el siguiente mensaje. Se escuchó un sonoro suspiro, y miré el contestador, esperando a que Santana continuara. Era la única que me suspiraba en el contestador.

—Quinn, llámame cuando puedas. Ya tengo lista la última obra para la galería, y estoy cavando un agujero para un cuerpo. Dile a ese imbécil de Brooks que se quede en Boston, o acabará en ese hoyo.

Me froté la cara y me senté, debatiéndome entre reírme o llorar. Dios, odiaba la hostilidad que sentía Santana por los hombres. La odiaba, la entendía, y quería desesperadamente ayudarla a curarse. Instintivamente, comprendía que el pasado de Santana había sido horrible, y no quería conocer todos los detalles. Sin embargo, como amiga suya, creía que tenía la responsabilidad de ayudarla con su nueva vida.

El tercer mensaje comenzó.

—Ey, Quinn. Soy Marley. Mira, cuando llegué a casa esta tarde Finn Hudson estaba esperándome en mi puerta. Ya se ha ido.

Escuché cómo se detenía el contestador mientras abría la puerta delantera y me ponía apresuradamente un par de zapatillas que encontré en la entrada. Una vez dentro de mi coche, me obligué a calmarme y a concentrarme en conducir. Marley solo vivía a diez minutos en coche de mi casa, pero fueron los diez minutos más largos de mi vida. Odiaba pensar que él podía estar cerca de Marley.

Su risa y su despreocupada sonrisa me parecieron muy frágiles en ese momento. Aparqué frente a su edificio y corrí al interior como si el diablo estuviera a mi espalda.

Su apartamento estaba en la primera planta; llamé a su puerta y después probé el pomo.

— ¿Marley?

Se oyó la cerradura, y Marley abrió la puerta. Por un momento, me limité a mirarla. Llevaba un camisón en el que ponía QUE TE DEN, NO TE HE PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN. Me hizo un gesto para que pasara, y sus zapatillas de estar por casa con forma de bebé foca se agitaron mientras se apartaba de la puerta.

—No había visto unos calentadores rosas como esos desde... bueno, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Me echó una mirada y bostezó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Quinn?

Tragué saliva y agité la cabeza.

— ¿Finn estuvo aquí?

—Sí —Se desperezó y se sentó en el sofá. —No sé qué quería.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste que se fuera?

Marley resopló.

—Lo apunté con mi 9mm.

Me senté con la boca abierta de par en par, y me sentí aliviada cuando mi culo conectó con la silla.

— ¿Tienes un arma?

—Sí —Se encogió de hombros. —Mi padre y mis hermanos son policías. De hecho, yo estuve en la academia y me gradué.

— ¿Podrías ser poli?

—No, por eso es por lo que visto ropa demasiado cara y miro cosas hermosas todo el día. No podría ser policía —Se tumbó en el sofá. —Quinn, me has despertado —Bostezando de nuevo, me miró. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Que Finn vino aquí.

Marley se sentó bruscamente.

— ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

Asentí y después negué con la cabeza.

—Sí. Estaba preocupada. Pensaba que te había hecho daño, o que podría hacértelo. Hubiera sido culpa mía, Marley. Si te hiciera daño. —Respiré profundamente.

Me levanté y le di la espalda. El suspiro se convirtió en un sollozo. No me di cuenta de que Marley había abandonado el sofá hasta que sus brazos me rodearon y me abrazó con fuerza. Acepté su abrazo y dejé que me guiara de vuelta a la butaca.

—Todo este tiempo consideré que lo que me había pasado era personal.

—Lo era.

—Sí—asentí. —Pero era algo más. ¿Cómo pude pensar que su castigo era menos importante que mi dignidad? —Mi demanda solo recibió silencio como respuesta. —En mi interior sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para proteger a otras mujeres de él. Al menos, si lo etiquetaran como agresor sexual, sería algo.

— ¿Es demasiado tarde?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo creo —La miré, y vi preocupación en su rostro. —Lo siento mucho, Marley. Siento que te veas expuesta a él, y que él pensara que podía venir aquí y amenazarte porque no puede llegar hasta mí.

—Llegó hasta ti —Marley se levantó y se alejó de mí. —En el momento en el que dejé aquel mensaje en tu contestador me di cuenta de que había hecho exactamente lo que Finn esperaba. No había venido a hacerme daño, Quinn; solo estaba usándome a mí, y a tu cariño por mí, como un arma.

Había sido efectivo. Miré a Marley, vi su control y su siempre presente actitud de puedo-con-todo, y supe que ya no podía permitirme el lujo de esconderme tras mi dignidad. Había otras mujeres en alguna parte; podrían ponerse en el camino de Finn Hudson, y él les haría daño si yo no haría nada para impedirlo.

Me levanté.

—Tengo que irme.

— ¿Quinn?

La miré.

—No puedo seguir guardándome esto durante más tiempo.

No me siguió inmediatamente, así que esperé tras la puerta de su apartamento hasta que escuché que cerraba con llave. Volvía mi coche, y busqué mi cartera en el bolso. Había una tarjeta en mi cartera. La llevaba desde ese primer día en el hospital. La miré, estaba destrozada y gastada por haber sido transferida de cartera a cartera al cambiar de bolso.

Durante un momento, miré el nombre de la mujer. Denisse Montgomery. Era la detective que había intentado interrogarme. Me pregunté qué rango tendría ahora, cuánto habría avanzado en su carrera. En ese tiempo había pensado mucho en cómo me miró en la puerta de la sala de examen al girarse. Me pareció que pensaba que podía hacer que le contara lo que necesitaba saber. Cogí mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número que había garabateado en el reverso antes de cambiar de idea. Sonó varias veces, y entonces una somnolienta voz de mujer contestó. Tragué saliva y bajé la cabeza mientras ella decía "diga" por cuarta vez.

—Me llamo Quinn Fabray.

Se produjo un largo momento de silencio, y entonces la detective se aclaró la garganta. Podía escuchar cómo se movía, como si estuviera dejando la cama.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Quinn?

—Puedes decirme que no es demasiado tarde para hacer que el hombre que me violó pague por ello.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Dos años.

— ¿Rellenaste un informe entonces?

—Sí, hice una declaración y me sometí a un examen médico, pero al final no presenté cargos —Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza basta que descansó sobre el volante. —Pensaba que si intentaba olvidarlo, se iría. Pensaba que él no importaba.

—Lo comprendo.

— ¿Esto cambiará algo?

—Es un paso hacia la justicia, Quinn. Cuando des ese paso, comenzarás a sanar. Sé que has pasado mucho tiempo reconstruyendo lo que has perdido —suspiró. — ¿Qué te ha ayudado a tomar esta decisión?

—Está invadiendo mi vida. Entró en mi apartamento, y esta noche ha visitado a una amiga íntima.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿En este momento, o geográficamente?

Se rió; su risa era un suave y hermoso sonido, y disfruté del sonido. Sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba, y mi estómago, lentamente, comenzó a deshacer el nudo que llevaba allí más de una hora.

—Estoy en Boston. Dentro de mi coche, hablando por el móvil.

—Vete a casa.

—No me siento segura allí.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde te sientas segura?

—Sí.

—Vete allí, Quinn. Busca un lugar donde apartarte de esto y, por la mañana, quiero que vengas a Nueva York. Comenzaremos el papeleo, y haremos que esto termine. Afortunadamente, yo soy de las que nunca se rinden. Tengo una carpeta con todas las pruebas que he podido conseguir de cada violación que se me asigna, incluso aquellas que más tarde eligen no presentar una denuncia.

— ¿Cómo lo haces, sin rendirte?

—Me recuerdo que hacerlo puede mantener a una víctima lejos de su agresor.

—Sacaré un billete de avión para Nueva York, y te llamaré tan pronto como esté allí.

* * *

Cuando salí del coche, la puerta de la galería estaba abierta. Me detuve y miré a Rachel, que estaba mirando alrededor, y me localizó. Se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y caminó hacia mí. Ya no me preguntaba por qué acudía a ella cuando estaba disgustada, por qué me parecía lo correcto; simplemente, era así.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

Señalé el coche.

—Sentada en mi coche.

Me ofreció la mano, y sonrió cuando yo la tomé.

—Marley me llamó hace más de una hora. ¿Por qué no cogiste el móvil?

—La última llamada que hice me dejó sin batería.

No dijo nada mientras me guiaba a la galería tras ella. Cuando entramos, cerró la puerta y se giró hacia mí. Temblando, dejé que me abrazara, y su boca acarició mi mandíbula antes de deslizarse desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro. Clavé los dedos en sus brazos mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Una desesperada necesidad parecía haberse deslizado entre ambas. Clavé los dientes en la carne de su cuello, mis manos cayeron hasta su cintura, y las metí en los vaqueros que no se había molestado en abrochar. Rachel tiró de mi blusa, revelando la piel de mi hombro. Sentí sus dientes acariciando la carne, y apreté los dedos sobre su piel. Una caliente y desesperada lujuria reemplazó mi voluntad.

La cremallera de sus vaqueros cedió, y deslicé mi mano en el interior. Su polla se endureció contra mi mano, cálida y dura. Me aparté de Rachel a desgana cuando se zafó de mí para sacar mi camisa de la cinturilla de mis pantalones. Me quité los zapatos y la camiseta por la cabeza, la tiré al suelo, y la miré con los ojos entornados mientras seguía mi ejemplo.

Con manos cuidadosas, me atrajo hasta ella y caminamos hacia las escaleras. Sabía que no íbamos a conseguir llegar al final de ellas. Conteniendo el aliento con aprobación, asentí mientras se sentaba y me atraía hasta su regazo. Presioné mis pechos contra los suyos y tomé su boca con el tipo de beso que demandaba un centenar de cosas. Sabía que me daría todo lo que necesitaba, y exactamente como lo quería.

Acaricié su polla y la presioné contra mi estómago mientras sus manos se movían desde mi espalda hasta mi culo. Pensé brevemente en un condón, pero sabía que no íbamos a ponernos a buscar uno en ese momento. Me levantó, y me arqueé en sus brazos mientras me deslizaba sobre su polla. La sensación de acogerla en mi interior era el mayor placer que hubiera conocido nunca. Como siempre, la presión de su pene en mi interior me recordó lo vacía que había estado sin Rachel. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y me moví encima suyo.

—Tranquila —susurró contra mi cuello. —Relájate, Quinn.

Comencé a cabalgarla, y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

—No puedo.

Se rió suavemente, arrastrando sus manos por mi espalda de un modo que debería haber sido relajante, pero no lo era. Sus manos ahora eran rudas e inexpertas. Entonces comprendí lo que pretendía. Finalmente había conseguido llevarla al mismo estado en el que ella me dejaba a menudo. Agarré sus hombros, la miré, y vi su cruda excitación. La violencia de nuestra necesidad estaba apartando cualquier velo de civilización que hubiéramos tenido antes.

Se levantó, agarrándome con fuerza. Me aferré a ella y jadeé cuando me bajó hasta el brillante suelo de madera de su galería. La madera estaba dura bajo mi cuerpo, y, sin darme tregua, se colocó sobre mí. Con las manos colocadas a cada lado de mi cabeza, empujó con fuerza el resto de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Rae.

—Déjate llevar, Quinn.

Era lo único que podía hacer. Me aferré a ella y dejé escapar todo lo demás. El dolor me embriagó, cada embiste de su polla era un recordatorio de la unión que tanto había ansiado. La luz de las escaleras caía sobre nosotras, destacando la palidez de mi piel contra la oscuridad de la suya. Adoraba sentirla y mirarla. Era tan hermosa que en aquel caliente e inenarrable momento comprendí que, realmente, había estado esperando a Rachel toda la vida.

Un orgasmo recorrió mi clítoris, y me arqueé con fuerza levantándome del suelo. Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda, y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez como una letanía en mis labios. Resbaladizos por el sudor, nuestros cuerpos siguieron deslizándose el uno contra el otro. Sentí el cálido torrente de su semen, y cerré los ojos ante la sensación primitiva que despertó en mí.

* * *

_Penúltimo capítulo. _

_Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que, les agradezco sus reviews y que sigan leyendo esto ;)_

_Que tengan un lindo sábado, nos leemos mañana. Saludos._

_XO._


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Deanna Lee.

* * *

Epílogo

_Dos meses después…_

— ¿Qué ocurrió en Nueva York? —me preguntó Holly.

—Finn contrató un abogado, y declaró que nuestro encuentro fue consensuado. El fiscal del distrito echó un vistazo a mis fotografías y presentó cargos —Hice una mueca. —No había visto las fotografías hasta entonces. No recordaba haber estado tan magullada. —La acusación está pendiente, pero parecen confiados en que iremos a juicio.

Subí mis piernas en el reclinable, y me encogí de hombros.

—Quiero sentirme bien con lo que estoy haciendo. Durante un tiempo me sentí culpable por ello, y sé que parece una locura. Me amenazó con ponerme una demanda civil por injurias y difamación.

—Perdió su trabajo, ¿no?

Suspiré y asentí.

—Lo suspendieron en el museo hasta la resolución del caso. La declaración oficial de Noah indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a sus empleadas femeninas del museo.

— ¿Por qué te sentías culpable?

—Estoy arruinando su vida —La admisión no me hacía sentirme culpable, al menos ya no. —Quiero creer que cometió un error, que no es algo que volvería a hacer. Pero no puedo.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en la galería?

—Cuando la gente se enteró de lo que me había pasado en Nueva York, comenzaron a tratarme como si pudiera romperme —Suspiré, e intenté pensar en cómo me sentía en la galería. —Los odiaba por tenerme lástima, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era así. Solo tenían miedo. La mayoría de los trabajadores de la galería son mujeres. Cada vez que me ven, se acuerdan de que la violación no es algo distante que nunca les tocará a ellas —Odiaba ser una estadística, pero lo era. _Cada dos minutos, una mujer es violada en América_. El fiscal del distrito de Nueva York me dijo eso. —Aún podía oír las palabras saliendo de su boca, la rabia y la convicción que había en su voz. —Yo no soy un número.

—No.

—Ahora que soy directora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Siempre tengo a un nuevo artista que quiere que lo vea, o a un agente intentando hablar conmigo de una exposición. Es un mundo diferente.

Y lo era. Marley estaba floreciendo en su puesto de subdirectora y se había hecho cargo del proyecto de los institutos. Toda esa energía juvenil en la galería era increíble y refrescante.

* * *

Caminé alrededor del alabastro, y tiré de la sábana. Sorprendida, solo pude seguir mirando. Había terminado. La estatua brillaba por la cera. Rocé la suave superficie de mi rostro, y entonces di la vuelta para ver la espalda. Como harían la mayor parte de las mujeres, comprobé lo que era visible de mi culo en la estatua, y me sentí aliviada porque no parecía demasiado grande.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Nunca me imaginé que estaría tan desnuda —respondí, honestamente, caminando alrededor para ver mi rostro. — ¿Es realmente lo que ves cuando me miras?

—Sí, veo una poderosa e increíble mujer —Se acercó a mí y me atrajo entre sus brazos. —He aprendido algo de ti, Quinn.

— ¿Qué?

—Desnudarte no tenía nada que ver con hacer que te quitaras la ropa —Besó mi frente, y suspiró. —Sin embargo, el bronce será la pieza número veintitrés de la exposición en Holman. Nadie llegará a verte tan desnuda, excepto yo.

Me reí y miré a la mujer en el brillante alabastro.

—Nunca he estado más desnuda.

Me abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Holly?

—Bien —Mis sesiones de terapia no eran algo de lo que me gustara mucho hablar, pero Rachel aceptaba con elegancia esa parte privada de mí. La falta de presión y su completa aceptación de mi mundo siempre eran una fuente de sorpresa.

Miré la estatua de nuevo y me sentí desolada por su honestidad. Cada sentimiento que tenía estaba allí reflejado, cada victoria y cada tragedia, desnudas ante el mundo. No me sentía invadida, aunque suponía que mucha gente se habría sentido así. Me sentía liberada, libre de todas las cosas que me habían retenido durante más tiempo del que podía recordar. Sin embargo, allí no solo estaba mi pasado: mi futuro también estaba ahí. Mi esperanza, y el amor que nunca había expresado a Rachel, estaban en mi rostro.

—Todo es verdad —dije, finalmente.

—Lo sé.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho las palabras, yo no lo hice. Rachel parecía haberlas visto en mí antes de que hubiera siquiera intentado hacerlo. Me guardaría esas palabras, al menos un poco más. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y se metieron bajo mi camisa.

—Creía que era obvio —Cuidadosamente, sacó totalmente mi camiseta de mis pantalones. —No arruines mi fantasía. Si no puedes contribuir a ella, cállate.

Me reí. Que me devolvieran mis propias palabras normalmente me cabreaba. Cerré mis dedos sobre la parte delantera de sus pantalones, y me acerqué a ella.

—Puedo hacer contribuciones que la mayoría de los mortales nunca han visto.

—Ese tipo de contribuciones serán bien recompensadas —me prometió mientras, suave pero firmemente, me guiaba hasta su butaca favorita.

Dios, adoraba esa butaca roja.

FIN

* * *

_Lo sé, estuvo corto, cuando yo leí el libro pensé que por lo menos tendrían un hijo, jajaja. Espero hayan disfrutado la historia._

_Gracias por acompañarme, comentar, leer, y marcar como favoritos o follow a esto, me hicieron muy feliz ;) _

_Si me animo a traducir otra historia, la estaré publicando el martes o miércoles. Ya tengo los primeros dos capítulos traducidos y una amiga me está ayudando también, así ya estaré viendo si acepto ese nuevo reto o no._

_Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido._

_Que tengan buen día, saludos. Sean felices._

_XO_


End file.
